Shadows of Azeroth
by De4thknight
Summary: Sauron has conquered Middle Earth thanks to the power of the one ring, he has defeated the race of men but now he has set his eyes to another world called Azeroth, he will summon his armies and champions on both worlds who will join him to create a great war, a war between the Alliance and the shadows of Middle Earth. (Cancelled)
1. Reign of Shadows

The war has finally come to an end in Azeroth between the armies of the Alliance and the armies of the Horde as the humans have finally retaken back their territories from the orcs and their clans as the Alliance have finally pushed them back to extinction close of removing them all and all that is left now are those who have fled to the south to the Blackrock Spire and those who still stays in Lordaeron but won't be long before they are found and killed in action.

Over the lands of Lordaeron a crow flies across the capital city flying over this beautiful city that now sparks a new age to the Alliance since now the king must worry about the future of his kingdom and what will be now for the Alliance now that the orcs are soon to be destroyed and their so called demon worshipping. This crow flies around the main building of the capital city of Lordaeron where the king and his council members discuss the future of the people of Lordaeron and the other kingdoms of Azeroth.

"It seems the orcs are close of annihilation." Said one of the council members who stands on a balcony looking down in the throne room then to the other council members who also stands at their own balconies.

"The Orc leader named Thrall was killed in the battle by one of the Paladins of the Silver Hand and those who survived that battle has fled to the south east of this kingdom." Said another council member.

"The kingdom of Lordaeron is close of returning to its natural glory."

The king sits on his throne looking down with his hand over his forehead thinking of the next best thing for Lordaeron but when he looks up he started to see a shadow flying in the middle of the room circling around. He looks up while the council members keep talking about the orcs and there it was the crow that flies around in circles until finally it lands right in the middle in front of the king.

The king looks down at the crow while the council members continue to talk. "We should focus on the attention that the kingdom of Gilneas could pose a problem to us after they destroyed their walls all the sudden. They might prepare for war."

Just as one of them said that the king looks out to the council members "I would not want to hear about a future war ambassador." Then he looks forward and to the others "The people of Lordaeron will finally be free from war so do not speak about the corruption of Gilneas. The king only wishes to do what is best for his people and will not declare open war upon Lordaeron."

"Does this mean you will focus on the real attention in front of you, your son Prince Arthas and his new beloved wife who will soon be a future queen of Lordaeron?"

Before he could say anything to that the crow would start to change in front of the king, this crow slowly glows in green then slowly started to morph into a man, an old man who covers his face and back with a long brown and bottom feathered coat and holding a long wooden staff. Just as he finished transforming himself into this man he turns his attention towards the king.

"The fate of your kingdom... is truly what depends on the choices your people do... my king."

"What is the meaning of this!" he yelled in a serious look towards this man.

This man who is a prophet would look up to the council members looking at them all while he speaks "Listen to me all... the war is over but the real problem is coming to your world... and only the fate of the Alliance can stop this shadow."

"What is this nonsense!" said one of the council members. "Guards!"

Two royal guards who were standing by the door entrance started to walk over to the prophet. "Listen to me all of you." One of the guards grabs his shoulder but he moved forward but the two guards grab both his shoulders to hold him where he was. "A great shadow is coming to this world... a great evil far greater than the orcs, you must listen to what i have to say or it will be the end for your Alliance."

The king would stand up and signals his guards to stand down "I don't know what you are or who you are... but the kingdom of Lordaeron will not be engulfing in another war. The Great War is finally over and it's time for peace in the eastern kingdoms."

"But you must understand great king..." He took a step forward "A great shadow is coming and if you don't unite the kingdoms again then you will be consumed in darness forever."

"The Alliance will always stand united, whatever this darkness is we can take care of it, now leave now stranger and do not speak to me about end of the world."

The prophet stands where he was looking down a bit "So you do not believe in what i have to say..." He looks up to the king "Then if you only want peace... then you must free from the shadows of what is yet to come." He turns back and started to walk out of there with the two guards following him from behind.

The king sits down on his throne watching this prophet leaving and thinking about what this crazy man said to him about this shadow. "Milord." One of the council members calls out to him. "Shall we continue?"

The king looks up to the one who said that "No... This council is put to an end."

The prophet transforms back into a crow and took his leave out of the capital and somewhere else heading to a place that is safe to land and become human again, just as he returns to human he walks along the road until he stops and looks to the side seeing someone who stands there leaning against the tree crossing his arms and probably was waiting for him to return.

The man walks to the side of the road wearing a type of leather clothing; two weapons a long sword and a dagger on the back of his body on his ripped cape. He has short long black hair and a beard. "What did they say?"

The prophet shakes his head "They will not heed my call and neither will you Talion."

"But they must be warned..." he walks closer to him. "If they don't do anything then the enemy will –"

"Easy captain of Gondor. This Alliance could retire from the war but the war will soon come to this world. All you must do is to stop the shadows from spreading across this land, if they don't believe you or me then you might as well do whatever you can to save this world from the shadows."

"Medivh... is there any chance for you to at least bring others like me into this world?"

He shakes his head "I am sorry Talion but i cannot do that... it was hard to bring you into Azeroth and because of your companion wraith i was able to bring the two of you here in one piece."

Everything around the two started to turn to dark as a wraith spirit of Celebrimbor who walks past Talion and stands between the two. "Then we must be haste." He said in his Wraith form looking at Talion then to prophet. "The fate of this world depends on what we must do."

"The fate of this world depends on the choices the heroes of the Alliance makes." The prophet said looking back then looks up at the sky "It won't be long..."

Across Lordaeron and across the dwarven city lays the kingdom of Stormwind and its country. In the south eastern corner of the land lies a dark portal a gateway between their world and another but hasn't been opened for a very long time but the soldiers of Nethergarde Keep will always stay vigilant and will protect this world if anything comes through that portal but they do not know what exactly they are dealing with as not even that keep can hold the shadows of what is to come to Azeroth.

Through that gate lies another world the people of Azeroth has never seen before or heard it's name, this land that is called Middle-Earth that used to be home of the dwarves, men and elves and also the hobbits but now it lies in shadows and flames as the enemy of the Middle-Earth has also won his war against the alliance and was able to conquer all of this world with his commanding generals, his large powerful army of hundreds of thousands of orcs and tens of thousands of men who wishes to join the dark lords conquest of Middle-Earth. With the war finally over the dark lord stands at the top of the world sitting on his throne in what is left of the great city of Minas Tirith the last city of Gondor but now it is just a new dark fortress for the dark lord, he even renamed it Minas Morgoth in memory of the first dark lord of Middle-Earth.

In the throne room a white wizard comes through announce to meet with the dark lord and all of his commanding officers, captains and generals of his army. Two Easterling soldiers stands guard and open the door for the white wizard Saruman to enter there he will see all of them standing by both sides of where the statues of the kings used to be. On the left lie all the men of nine, the Nazgul and the Witch King along with one of the lieutenants of Sauron known as Agandaur who stood close to his master. On the right lie other leaders of this force like the three black captains of Mordor, Azog the defiler, Bolg and Lurtz everyone of them turn their heads towards Saruman as he enters the room and walks over towards the dark lord who sits there on his dark throne.

"Lord Sauron." He said when he was between the two sides "I have come to announce that the spies have got enough information about the world of Azeroth... we can now begin phase two."

Sauron remans quiet looking at Saruman then looks at Agandaur then to the others before standing up and grabbing his mace. Signalling the others to leave the room except for the Nazgul that all stays where they are until the others leaves the room they would all stand behind Sauron when he started to walk out of there along with Saruman and Agandaur that stands next to him. Outside the destroyed burned down place and the burned tree the eight Nazguls started to mount up when their Fell beasts land nearby all of them mounted up except for the Witch King he stood with Sauron when he started to keep walking to the front to the edge. The others have already left to go join the legions while Agandaur, Witch King and Saruman stands by the dark lords side looking out at this destroyed land and this city.

Sauron speaks in Black Speech to his loyalist "Shof lat're armieuk ro iukengard avhrough avhe poraval (Send your armies of Isengard through the portal) "Tak ukhadowuk hauk urdan avo azeroavh" (The Shadows has come to Azeroth)

(Just to let people know for those who really knows that Sauron and his army don't stand a chance against the Alliance since they have better magic and can own them well that is true they can defeat Sauron and his armies however there are those in Azeroth who could join Sauron and make this war become even and maybe give him the upper hand against the Alliance.)


	2. Battle of Andorhal

(Alright let's get started but first i don't own LoTR or Warcraft but i am a fan at both of these games and movies so i really want to see them clash against each other so enjoy.)

The sun has risen and a beautiful day has come to Lordaeron as Strahnbrad one of the towns of Lordaeron will soon be covered by a large force of knights and infantry all standing ready for this large march to the south, through Khaz Modan then to the land of Stormwind where Uther will meet King Varian Wyrnn of Stormwind. Uther the Lightbringer and his comrade Alexandros Mograine along with a thousand knights on horses and another thousand of infantry soldiers all standing close to the town of Strahnbrad ready to march together to the land of Stormwind.

As the two heroes prepare for the long march one of the knights yells out "Hail Prince Arthas!"

All of them turn their attention towards the two riders who comes on the road riding towards them, one was Prince Arthas wearing his blue and silver armour of the Silver Hand and a silver long sword with a cross handle on them. He wears a golden crown with a blue sapphire at the front of it, the other one on the other horse is Jaina Proudmoore wearing her white wizard clothing and a long blue coat around her and a hood covering her hair, both stands together looking at Alexandros and Uther.

"Hail Prince Arthas... here to give us on a good luck on our journey?" Uther asked

"I just came to give my old friend a farewell before you leave. It's a shame my father wouldn't let me join the campaign."

"I know..." He rides closer to him "But you are the defender of Lordaeron... not Stormwind... besides i don't think your future bride want you joining the frontlines already." He looks at Jaina "Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Uther."

"Don't worry Arthas... i got Uther taken care of." Alexandros said "But if you wish for some action i am sure Uther can let you in."

"Let me in on what?" He asked then looks at Uther in a curious look

"Hmmnn the orcs have pulled back but somehow they manage to get further in... don't know why but somehow they manage to get a new leader in charge."

"So I'll take care of them?"

"The enemy is defeated but they are pretty much doing a last Orc standing battle between us, there's a group in Andorhal and if they attack that town then they won't survive, you have to save the people of Andorhal."

"I understand Uther you can count on me."

"Hey... maybe you get more action than what we are..."

"Maybe."

"We will return in a few months maybe, once these orcs are dealt with in the south." Uther turns back and rides back to Alexandros. "We ride out to Stormwind."

"Forward!" Alexandros shouts and they all started to ride out of there, all of them rides along the road and heading their way to the south to leave Lordaeron.

Arthas looks at Jaina "He will be alright, the orcs won't kill him he's too strong for them."

"I hope so... but do you know what exactly there doing out there in Stormwind?"

Arthas rides closer to her "It seems the orcs are getting cunning than before somehow, the orcs manage to overrun the Nethergarde Keep and now Stormwind is trying to reclaim it but somehow they can't get close to it so there sending Uther and Alexandros to help drive them back."

"Hmmnn..."

"Don't worry... i am sure when they get there Stormwind has control over the southern lands again. Well we better go to Andorhal and see what orcs were dealing with."

"Alright... well lead on my prince." She smiles at him

"As you wish but try to keep up." He turns back and started to ride to the north along the road with Jaina behind him, riding fast along the path past the town heading to the king's road.

It would take a few days' journey to reach Andorhal but the humans can't take care of the orcs they don't have a strong military power however the orcs may have lost the war but their leaders are still alive, plotting for a new way to bring the reckoning in Lordaeron. Blackrock Clan has a base out there in Andorhal and is getting ready for an attack from the south and north if Arthas and Jaina don't get there in time, the casualties will be heavy for the people of Andorhal.

Elsewhere close to Andorhal Talion who walks alone in an old pathway that leads through and out of the forest, he stands outside the forest looking out at the view seeing a rock golem moving towards the Orc base camp where a Blade master is standing by with almost eight of his orcs behind him, challenging the golem one on one to show the orcs how strong he is. Talion stands on the edge and watches the outcome of this fight between Jubei'thos and a golem. Jubei'thos would charge first while the golem stands there and about to punch him but he stops to miss the attack then when he ran in front of it he swung up his katana cutting the chest of this rock creature, it uses its other arm and hits him pushing him back but didn't hurt him it's like he is used to getting damage by enemies, he charges again and this time he takes a leap and holds his katana with two hands to it, raising it in the sky above his head and strikes down at the golem yet again removing the left arm of the creature then striking again to kill it, sending the golem falling to pieces and giving the orcs something to cheer for.

"These orcs are more cunning and stronger than the ones in Middle Earth..." Talion said then the whole area around him turns to darkness as the wraith comes out and stands next to him.

"They do look better than the orcs however we can still defeat that Orc if we know the name of him." He turns his head to Talion "Find any scouts and i will find the information we need to take on this Orc."

Talion nods and after that everything returns to normal and he vanishes back inside Talion, while the orcs returns to camp he started to sneak down the cliff and try to go around undetected to find any orcs that is alone or has three of them so he can kill them and gather intelligence from them, sneaking undetected and drawing his dagger he manage to find two orcs leaning against the cliff, he decided to hide for now and try to distract one of them to leave but will be difficult, he does use the wraith power to make a fake self of him elsewhere, causing one of them to spot it before it vanishes.

One of the orcs would spot the wraith elsewhere before it vanishes. "Hey... did you see that?" He said and draws his axe and took a step forward.

"What?"

"Did you see that? I saw something move." He started to walk towards that location while the Orc walks forward but stands where he is.

Talion quickly got into action by sneaking behind the standing Orc and draws his long sword as well, once he got closer he quickly stabs through the Orc in the back then slashes the neck with his dagger, killing the Orc instantly. The other looks back and spots Talion before that Orc hits the ground, he held his axe ready and was about to charge at him.

"Human!" He shouts as he charges and Talion places his swords away and charges at him but he slides down missing the axe swing and gets behind him, after that when the Orc turns back Talion turns into wraith mode and grabs his face, burning his hand and burning the orcs face causing the two to be in the spirit world for a time being.

"The Orc leader... what's his name... what's his weaknesses... tell me now you will lose a head." Celebrimbor said in his darker tone to the Orc. The Orc tries to fight it for a while feeling the burns burning through his skin. "These orcs are indeed stronger; they have strong minds of their own." He keeps going to try to get the information.

He tries to get him to forfeit his mind but suddenly he started to get this flashback that only lasted a second, seeing the eye of Sauron causing him to gasp and broke off between the two, pushing back and letting Talion take over and the Orc has his will back to fight again. The Orc shakes his head and gets ready to attack but Talion clashes against his axe then does a force push with his hand to push him back then he lays a few strikes to his chest before he could stab through the Orc.

Talion moves back away and places his sword away. "What just happen?"

"I... don't know..." He appears next to him "I saw the eye... i saw the Dark Lords eye."

"Sauron..." He looks back to the dead Orc "Do you think these orcs are in league with Sauron?"

"Maybe... he did come here one month ago when he found the gate, this Orc must have seen him when i looked through his memories, and he saw the Dark Lord."

"Then its true... the Orc leaders... there serving him now."

Before he could answer that the orcs nearby started to come over towards the dead orcs, Talion started to make a run for it to hide while they find their dead friends. Talion hides in the bushes and watches four of them seeing the dead orcs, one of them was a troll started to return back to warn the others while the three draw their weapons and try to secure the area, wondering if the attacker is still here.

"Do you think we can brand the orcs?" Talion whispered.

"I don't think so... these orcs could break it, like we said they are strong and have strong will and i really don't want to take that chance again, i don't think i can get any information from any of these orcs."

"Since we can't get anything from them then i guess we have to fight that Orc with all we got until he submits, maybe that can work." He started to move away and try to sneak his way out of their sights and run back to the town of Andorhal to maybe warn them what is soon about to happen.

Jubei'thos found out about the death of his two orcs he quickly started to take action at this and ordered the orcs to do an early pillage at that town, a hundred and fifty of them were here and ready to attack while another hundred lies in the north side. Jubei'thos demands that all orcs must arm themselves for battle and when it becomes dark they will attack, they already sent a runner to head to the others by going through the forest to contact them and that is the right time when Arthas and Jaina comes inbound, riding through town in the middle of the night and Talion stands by and watches them coming through but still has a worry look that these people won't last the night.

"Prince Arthas?" A Captain comes out to greet the two who comes off their horses "I didn't expect the prince would come to Andorhal."

"We don't have time captain... the orcs are closing in on this town, we need the whole town guards ready for battle." He draws his sword "Prepare yourself because we must defend this town."

"But Prince Arthas there are only a hundred of us here who are soldiers, everyone else are citizens."

Talion decided to get involved in this. "If you cut the head off their leader, you can win this fight."

The three turns their heads to him. "Who are you?" Jaina asked

"My name is Talion and i am here to help." He looks to the southern entrance "There's an Orc leader coming from the south, kill him and maybe the orcs will retreat."

"The orcs might still attack even with their leader dead." The captain said

"Yes but at least we can remove the orcs strongest warrior."

"Yeah..." Arthas walks over to him "How do you know of this Talion?"

"Because... i saw him before i went into town, he took care of a rock creature before he returned to his camp."

"We will make it... don't worry." Jaina said

"Then let's prepare for battle."

With the towns people barricade their doors since they can't escape as the orcs are getting closer they will be slaughtered out there, they only have a few hours before the orcs prepare pillage in this town. Many citizens started to gear themselves up for this just to increase their odds against the forces of the Blackrock orcs, both sides stands at a ready as Arthas and Jaina controlling the north while Talion and many foot soldiers stands at the south waiting for them to come forth.

The orcs began to finally make the attack, the citizens with rifles who were standing on the buildings started to open fire when they see the orcs getting closer, taking some out while missing others and the foot soldiers raise their shields in front of them to make a shield wall on the entrances and the three would stand at the back waiting for the orcs to get closer. Jaina would summon her water elemental in front of the foot soldiers and sends that going after the orcs, the elemental explodes sending the water over the orcs and tripping them over, once that happen Arthas signals the attack and his men charges forward clashing against the orcs and cutting down the ones who were on the ground.

On the southern side the orcs clashes against the humans hard breaking them hard but Talion started to jump up and jumps over the soldiers shoulders until he makes it in front of them, rolling to the ground and drawing his sword and striking one of the orcs in front of him. Talion turns back and strikes the one behind then looks forward and clashes against an Orc and his axe, he uses his force push to push him back then started to jump over him and kicks him in the back, he aims his sword back and stabs a troll behind him then pulls his sword out and strikes the Orc in the face when he turns back.

The battle on both sides are getting hard for the defenders of Andorhal and they can't hold out much longer but the heroes are killing as many as they can, three of these champions can manage to take many of them on but they do need the soldiers by their side to hold out for much longer. On the northern side it's getting harder but they manage to kill many of them but they were force to retreat back inside the city but Arthas keeps fighting, on the other side Talion keeps going striking two more until he spots Jubei'thos standing there with an ogre standing by his side.

Talion strikes one more and started to run through to get to him, Jubei'thos just stands there looking at Talion and aims his sword at him and decided to run over to him as he likes a challenge. Talion charges over towards him and soon both the two would clash their swords together in battle.

"Man swine!" The Orc said leaning close to Talion. "The time for men is over human... the rise of the Orc has finally come... victory for the Blackrock clan!" He pushes him back and stands ready, letting the ogre walk towards the town.

Arthas and the others hold them back and Jaina keeps firing fireballs at the orcs when they move back, Arthas quickly runs back and crush hold his hand to his chest letting it light in holy light, he punches the air in front of him towards his soldiers giving them an increase of their health and stamina back again to let them fight for another few hours, Arthas looking back looking towards the humans pulling back as they can't deal with the orcs especially the ogre when that ogre smashed through the humans and getting the orcs to swarm in town and begin to pillage the place.

The orcs pillage the place and humans battle against them everywhere and Talion is still fighting with Jubei'thos, keeps clashing against his katana he soon jumps back and when the orcs surround him he is force to turn his arm into the wraiths arm, raising it in the air and punching the ground sending this wraith push to push them all back. Talion runs towards him and started to jump over him but failed and pushed back so he uses his wraith arm to start firing these wraith darts at him hitting his chest four times then teams up with Celebrimbor by letting Talion strike his chest then lets him do it then back to him and they keep doing this faster, hitting his chest almost five times now until he hits him across the face sending him falling to the ground.

Talion looks back then started to swing his sword to hit the other orcs nearby until it was just him and Jubei'thos; he slowly tries to get up to keep fighting but then Talion stood in front of him and turns into wraith form just to grab the side of his face to get information once again.

"Where is he?!" Celebrimbor said to him echoing through his mind. "Where is your master!?" However since it was strong it will be difficult to get through but he tries harder "Forfeit your mind!"

He seeks inside Jubei'thos mind seeing the past of this orcs memory until he finds something that would be interested for him, he soon stops and sees Jubei'thos with two Orc leaders but doesn't know who they are, one was Teron Gorefiend and the other is Gul'dan all standing there looking at two people in this dark room knowing who they were. One of them was Agandaur who is the right hand of Sauron, standing there saying something to them but he couldn't hear him, he stopped as he must have finished talking to them but when he looks back he sees Sauron standing there who had his back facing them but slowly turns to the side and turns his head towards them, once he looks at them the vision stops and he breaks off with Jubei'thos, turning back to Talion once again.

Talion moves back looking around while Jubei'thos kneels there looking at Talion in a shock look. Talion quickly returns back to action and stabs his sword through his eye finishing this off and letting him fall to the ground. Arthas and the others keep fighting and Talion started to return back to the others to help the fight, clashing against many orcs and killing them while others can't do the job.

An hour later the battle finally ended and all the orcs were eliminated however hundreds of innocent people are dead and soldiers and orcs all lying dead on the ground and only a few survived, that ogre even ended up dying as Jaina took care of it a while ago, now it's just half way in a destroyed building covered by debris and those who survive slowly walks over to the middle to Arthas and Jaina but Talion was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't killed they would have found his body but they have found the body of Jubei'thos and it was messy.

Arthas goes on one knee and holds his sword that is covered in Orc blood; Jaina walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "It's over Arthas..."

He looks back to her "Yeah..." He slowly stands up and places his sword away "It is..." Then he turns his head to the survivors "We may have lost so many... but we will recover from this." He said as he walks forward looking at them. "We will always recover from this... the orcs are destroyed but it doesn't matter how much they try we have already won the war!"

"Yeah!"

"Death to the orcs!"

As they cheer he looks back at Jaina seeing her smiling a bit. "Those who died... will remember as heroes who stood their ground against the orcs." He looks back to the people "Their sacrifices won't be in vein."

Arthas and Jaina would stay there for now to help but sooner or later they are force to leave this place and move elsewhere since Arthas believes this isn't the only area that has been targeted by the orcs, he was correct. With Jubei'thos killed by Talion in battle someone else could probably lead the Blackrock orcs elsewhere but not just them as somewhere in Hearthglen the orcs are preparing for battle there, both Blackrock and Warsong teaming up together to prepare for battle against the people of Hearthglen, the humans thought the orcs were finally defeated since many of their champions and leaders have been destroyed by the humans but somehow they were wrong and someone or something is now making the orcs take arms and fight again. The battle for Andorhal is done so now the battle for Hearthglen is about to begin.


	3. Battle of Hearthglen

Night has come in the town of Hearthglen populated with three thousand people and a thousand infantry guarding the whole town as a great threat is coming from the risen, Orc threats are coming closer to the town and other neighbouring towns were force to retreat back into Hearthglen to either fight or flee to the south as both Blackrock orcs and Warsong orcs unite and prepare for war, this is a difficult time but the Warsong has finally joined sides with the Blackrock clan for unknown reason but only a few have already know why and one of them is here to try to deal with this mess before more slaughter comes to this land.

Talion comes walking from the south looking at the western entrance of Hearthglen seeing many people preparing for war. "This is Hearthglen isn't it... the town next in line to be destroyed by the enemy."

Inside the town one of the Paladins of the Silver Hand was there claiming he is Dagren the Orc slayer and he is here to help bring peace and protection in this time of need, mustering his forces ready to meet the orcs in battle to protect this town and protecting his honour by being at the frontlines when the orcs come clashing down upon them. He isn't the only Paladin coming as Prince Arthas and Jaina comes to the town in the south to greet the Paladin and maybe help defend this town against the orcs.

Arthas comes walking towards Dagren and both handshakes one another. "Prince Arthas it is good to see your face again."

"Same here brother... i am here to help protect this town against the orcs."

"Yes i have heard that the orcs hit Andorhal hard but luckily you and your beloved made it out of there." He looks at Jaina "How are you anyway Jaina are you injured?"

Arthas slightly laughs "That is my job to watch over her Dagren."

"My mistake but i need you two by my side more than ever, the orcs are massing their forces maybe standing at five hundred or more i don't know but somehow they are getting stronger by the minute."

Arthas looks out at the people doing everything they can to defend this town, he walks forward for a bit while Jaina stands there looking at Dagren. "I thought the orcs were broken... split in many clans, so how exactly did they all form together so quickly?"

"I don't know... one minute they were scattered ever since their leaders were killed, now there –"

"They must have found someone who could have formed them together." Arthas said and looks back to them

"But how?" Dagren asked "How do they simply adapt to this and is ready for an all out war, they don't even have the numbers to actually destroy the Alliance."

"Something is wrong... the orcs... something is happening behind the scenes and we don't know it yet... somehow the orcs feel like they can actually defeat Lordaeron."

"Whatever is happening the holy light will protect us and Lordaeron against these brutes... let us prepare for battle and think about this mess to the king." Dagren walks past them heading to his men

Arthas looks over to Jaina who looks away for the moment he walks closer to her. "Hey are you alright?"

"We are never going to get that wedding done aren't we?"

"Why would you say that?"

She looks at him "Because ever since your father found out that you propose to me something has happened and we are pretty much running around in Lordaeron dealing with orcs and trouble."

"Are you saying that my father doesn't want us to be married? Jaina this is just a test for my father, he wants me to rule this kingdom one day and i have to do everything in my power to stop any evil from destroying it, i will protect this kingdom and you included. I will not let anything happen to you Jaina and no one will get in the way for our wedding."

"Arthas we ju –" She gets kissed by Arthas all the sudden, she was going to break that kiss but she started to kiss him back and wraps her arms around him.

Arthas stops and leans back "We are in this together Jaina no matter what..."

She smiles at him then hugs him tight and he hugs her back. "Just... when this is over... promise me that you can speak to your father on speeding up the wedding... i already have a dress ready and i really don't want to leave it hanging there."

"I will Jaina... i promise you."

Back to Talion who is wondering around in the place he notices that a band of orcs are coming towards his way on the road, he is force to take cover and turn into wraith form to see how many there were, counting there are eight of them and notices they are not green skins they are Uruks from Mordor. Celebrimbor had his eyes to this Orc Warchief who he knows well in Mordor, the Orc Warchief named Mozgog.

"Mozgog..."

"Can we take him?" Talion asked when he takes over

"Maybe... but i bet he is here for a reason, let's shadow him and find out what he knows. He could lead us to him or someone else."

"Like the three black captains..."

"Yes."

Talion watches Mozgog in the shadows who walks past his position and heads to the Orc base of the Warsong Clan to speak to Garrosh and another Orc leader who is controlling the Blackrock clan known as Throk'Feroth a Seer who is commanding these raiders in battle. Both Garrosh and Throk started to walk together to the Blackrock base entrance where they will meet Mozgog to speak to them about a situation and Talion would stop and try to hear the conversation where he is now.

"I grow tired of waiting so long Mozgog... just how long until this big great army shows up?!" Garrosh said to him.

"He will be here... Stormwind will be the first to fall and if your clans do your job then we can destroy Lordaeron from the rear."

Throk sighs and looks at Garrosh "Just why are we joining them anyway... just because they brought back Gul'dan doesn't mean that we can win this war against the humans." He looks back to Mozgog. "If the Burning Legion was here we would have dominated these lands by now."

"Do not think that these demons can help you!" Mozgog yells at him. "The Dark Lord can do a better job than them and when he comes with this army you will be thanking him. Besides this war is going to become bigger than any war that has ever seen, orcs and humans, bandits and creatures, every single one will bow to the dark lord if they want all the wealth and power they want." Mozgog looks back looking towards the town. "This is just the beginning; the south and the west will fall." Then he looks back at them "And if you win this fight... pull back to the west, Agandaur is summoning all forces to join him in the west."

Garrosh takes a step forward starring at Mozgog as he stares at him back. "We will win this fight... but don't expect us there siding with the humans."

"Fine then... do whatever you want but you will serve your legions to him." He turns back and leaves the sight with his Uruks, heading back down the road again and making his way out of this fight and going to the west.

While the two orcs looks at one another they turn back and return to work while Talion watches Mozgog. "Can we take him now... he has to be taken care of."

"Yes... however if what he says is true then there is probably a secret army in the west that the Alliance doesn't know... we should warn the defenders of Hearthglen about this."

"First we take out Mozgog then we head to the town and help them." He started to sneak his way out of the shadows to go after Mozgog "Right now i want to know what Agandaur is planning."

With him going after one of the Warchief of Mordor back at Hearthglen they have enough stuff to prepare a defence, cannons being stationed on the towers and soldiers with rifles standing on the walls, elven priests staying at the back just for medical attention for those who are injured and everyone else who can fight started to defend two entrances of Hearthglen and they are ready for a fight. In the orcs side they are already to begin the operation, getting their catapults ready and orcs with trolls standing by ready for a charge, both clans will attack both entrances of Hearthglen and they will hit them hard.

As Mozgog was holding position in the western part of the land Talion was ready to make a move on him, as the sun slowly rises up the Blackrock and Warsong are preparing for war they start to march together but they held position for the moment as they all line up in this curve rectangular formation, Garrosh standing ready with Throk'Feroth looking out as the humans standing their ground, peasants on the towers ready to fire the cannons and also gunners taking aim to fire with Jaina standing up there with them to get the view of the place, holding her staff ready and had a worried look thinking about Arthas who was below her on the ground drawing his sword and standing next to Dagren.

"Let's hope we last for the day..." Dagren said "I have already sent for reinforcements from Stratholme so they will likely come by if they do."

"We will still be here."

Garrosh looks left to right then swings his axe down. "Let the ground fill with their blood! For the dark lord!"

The orcs charges after that, charging towards them with all they have and their catapults started to rain down at them sending three fireballs down at the buildings, two goes over the walls and destroying two buildings while the other crashes on top of the wall killing three men and burning another.

"All cannons... fire!" A captain signals the shooters to fire down at the orcs and the cannons to fire down at them taking out many of the orcs and blasting a few before they clash against the humans hard.

This force split in two before they crash against the humans hard, holding them back with their shields for now but the trolls started throwing their spears up at the shooters on the walls and throwing others over the shield wall hitting some people while they try to push forward, the humans hold them back for now but can't hold out much longer, Jaina looking down seeing the orcs are pushing them back she sends a fireball down there to send some of the orcs falling to the ground for one entrance to push forward and strike. Dagren rushes towards the entrance on the west south side, the ones who Jaina helped, he rushes through and started to slam his hammer down once he made it past the shield wall to send this holy light of a shockwave to push back the orcs and after that he signals his men to charge forward to fight back. Arthas and his men were struggling but Arthas keeps going, swinging his sword and striking down many orcs until an Orc holding a spear comes through and impales Arthas on the left shoulder causing him to move back and holding the spear he moves forward and stabs right through that Orc before he pulls the spear out of his body, pulling back and leaving his men to fight them while he recovers.

With the battle going off Talion sprung into action to take out that Mozgog by going on top of a tree and started to turn into wraith, going into a slow motion state he started to pick his targets and shoots them in the head with his arrows taking all the Uruks before he is force to return to normal. With five Uruks dead he jumps down and draws his long sword when he becomes normal looking at Mozgog and the other two Uruks.

"The ranger... i thought we took care of you in Gondor!"

"Osgiliath may have fallen to you brutes... but Lordaeron will not fall to this day."

"Fool! This war is good as ours... we are winning without even doing anything. You can't stop what is coming!" He held his sword ready

"We shall see..." He stands ready then walks forward looking at the two Uruks who charges towards him, he clashes against one and stabs through him before swinging his sword out of his body and striking the other one through the neck killing the both of them.

Mozgog charges once they were dead, clashing against Talion's sword then hits him across the face with his arm pushing him back and almost falling to the ground, he runs forward again and lays a kick to his chest finally sending him to the ground but he rolled back and jumped back up ready for another round seeing Mozgog laughing at him he charges again but he throws an ethereal dagger at him before swinging his sword against his chest then lays a kick also at his chest hitting the wound and pushing him back a bit, he charges again and Mozgog swings his sword at him but he ducks and gets behind, rolling to the ground and quickly turning to wraith to take aim with his bow and held two arrows ready then fires hitting his chest and his right shoulder before turning back to normal so he can block another attack of Mozgog, clashing against his sword then gets hit to the face with the end of his blade pushing Talion to the ground then he lays a kick to his chest to send him forward.

"Come on human!" He said as he walks closer to him. "I fought better orcs than you and they were pretty weak!"

Talion spits his blood on the ground then looks up at him. "Oh yeah... well i fought a black captain once... and he fights better than you." He jumps up and started swinging his sword against his great sword.

Both the two keeps clashing their weapons together but Mozgog started to move back, Talion lays another strike to the side of his waist then strikes again but when Mozgog tries to lay a stab at Talion he moves out of the way and he draws his dagger out also, stabbing his dagger through his arm then stands next to Mozgog and stabs him from behind sending this cyan ethereal energy that was wrapped around his sword through the orcs body.

Mozgog stands there for the moment but he looks at Talion and uses his other arm to lay a punch across his face yet again and pushes him away from him, holding only the dagger while Mozgog pulls the sword out of his back and throws it away. Mozgog had this angry look meaning he is really pissed, looking at Talion and spits blood on the ground and ready for another round.

"Talion... if you can't kill this Orc..."

"I got this." Talion charges again and he rolls past him to avoid his sword just to grab his sword that was on the ground.

Talion turns back and so did Mozgog and he stabs his sword through his chest and before he could swing his sword Talion uses his dagger and stabs right through his chin finally ending this once and for all, pulling his weapons out of his body then strikes again just to make sure, making an X on his chest with both his swords before Mozgog would fall back on the ground dead in front of Talion.

Talion lets a deep sighs as he looks at him then places his weapons away. "And that makes... the sixth Warchief we killed..." He started to cough a bit and place his hand over his chest.

"Indeed... and whatever the enemy is planning it is happening in the south and in the west. I can tell what's in the south, Stormwind."

Talion turns back and started to walk back to Hearthglen to see if he can help against the orcs. "Stormwind... that's their target... he wants to take out Stormwind..."

"And Lordaeron..."

"No way Sauron can attack both kingdoms at the same time... can he?" He looks at him when he reveals himself walking next to him.

"The darkness can appear anywhere... i bet Agandaur is planning an attack on Lordaeron... since he is the right hand of Sauron i bet the left hand is the Witch King of Angmar, he must be the one preparing an attack on Stormwind."

"If these people would understand..."

"They do not... so all we could do is do what we always do, remove as many of their leaders as quickly as possible before they begin their invasion across the Eastern Kingdoms, the prophet will try his best to convince the king but if he doesn't help then this world will be the next to fall against the might of the shadows of Middle Earth." He vanishes after that.

Talion sighs "Guess i got work to do." He tries to run towards Hearthglen since he can still hear battling going on in that town, still hearing that the humans is still fighting against the orcs.

A cannon ball goes smashing through one of the catapults, the last one in fact since the others were destroyed during the battle and the orcs and humans fight across the streets inside the town, getting pushed back again and again thanks to Garrosh who's striking down two humans at the same time and kicking another one, getting his orcs pushing through while Dagren is still fighting and smiting down against the orcs while Arthas was behind him stabbing through one of the orcs before looking at him seeing his divine shield just turned off, Throk notices that and started to push through holding his staff and charging a lightning bolt.

Jaina stands away from the fight having her water elemental in front of her to push back the orcs; she looks over seeing one of the orcs seers aiming his staff at Dagren. "Dagren watch out!"

Dagren strikes down one more Orc then looks over seeing this lightning strike coming from the seers staff hitting his chest and electrifying his whole body, stunning him but not ending his life however Garrosh comes striking down one more soldier before he strikes his axe through the back of Dagren. Arthas keeps fighting but when he looks back he sees Dagren falling to the ground, Dagren the Orc slayer is dead.

"Light... guide him..." He ducks before he takes a swing at then he runs his sword through the Orc.

As the battle was getting tense across the town finally the reinforcements finally arrive, coming at three hundred soldiers appearing in the south clashing against the orcs with the leader named Mehlar Dawnblade who is a High Elf of Quel'Thalas and is a student to Uther. Mehlar comes striking his sword through the orcs with his men behind him striking down one by one just to help Arthas and Jaina out; pushing back the orcs as they finally got the higher numbers than them.

Talion also joins in this fight noticing the orcs are getting pushed back. "I think we got a little bit more strength to fight right?"

"Yes... go for it."

Talion runs forward then becomes the wraith, vanishing so fast and ending up in front of an Orc with his sword through him, pulling his sword out and beheading the Orc and then vanishes again near another Orc and does the same thing almost five times now before he is force to turn to normal, swinging his sword to the side to strike down another Orc and runs through cutting more orcs until he reaches Arthas and the other heroes, seeing Arthas reuniting with Jaina and fighting next to her while Mehlar keeps fighting so Talion runs to him.

Garrosh strikes down one more human before he realises that this battle is not going well for them. "Blast these humans... we will get our revenge... fall back all of you!" He shouts at the orcs "Fall back!"

Throk looks back seeing Garrosh and his forces retreating "Unbelievable... we can't quit now..." He looks back and sends a chain of lightning through five humans killing them instantly. Suddenly he took a sword from behind by Mehlar, running his sword through him then pulls the sword out letting him fall to the ground dead with the rest of the orcs.

The last surviving orcs flee after they lost to take Hearthglen, giving the humans a victory over this town however this town was pretty much a wreck and destroyed but at least they got the innocents out of here and left the men out here to fight against the orcs, those who defended here pretty much half a quarter of them are dead while the quarter of them are still alive and injured so good thing Dagren called for help when he really knew there was no chance they could win this fight.

As Garrosh and the rest of the orcs fled to the west the four heroes comes together looking at all the dead bodies and seeing Dagren on the ground holding the handle of the hammer, leaning it on his chest while he lies there dead with his eyes opened. Mehlar walks over and goes on one knee to place his hand over his eyes to close them before looking up at Arthas and the others.

"The Silver Hand must know about this..." He stands up "At least he died with honour."

"Yes... shame he died here..." Arthas said

"At least... the enemy is on a retreat for now..." Said Talion

"And who are you?" Mehlar asked as he looks at him "I have never seen you before."

"My name is Talion... and don't worry i am just leaving." He turns back and was about to walk out of the town.

"But wait..." Jaina said as she takes a step forward "You can't leave now..." She looks at his ripped cape seeing this white tree on it. "A white tree... i don't know any organisation that has that."

Arthas steps forward "Start talking Talion... who are you? Of all my time of seeing so many warriors and champions of the Alliance i have never seen or heard of you before."

Talion looks back "If you want to know... you should make your way to the west... the enemy is making a move in the west and if you want answers then you should really talk sense to your king. He doesn't know the real enemy until it's too late." He looks forward and keeps walking.

"What does he mean by that?" Mehlar asked and looks at Arthas.

"I don't know... but i want to find out what he meant by that about my father." He looks back to Jaina "You in?"

"Of course i am in Arthas... i will go anywhere with you."

"I would come but i have to clean this mess up." Mehlar said "Go on ahead Arthas, if the orcs are preparing a strike i will send my forces there you can believe that."

Both Arthas and Jaina started to go after Talion while he keeps walking, Talion notices them coming and looks at Celebrimbor. "The enemy has been defeated but they already dealt damage."

"Indeed... but the real problem now is where is Agandaur, if he is commanding the forces here then he is somewhere in Lordaeron."

"I guess we have to find out."


	4. Battle of Duskwood

With the war going on in Lordaeron about the whole returning of the orcs making moves across the lands attacking major places, it is unknown how they manage to recover after many of their leaders died but now they are back and somehow they are stronger than before, they already destroyed Andorhal and almost destroyed Hearthglen and killed one of the Paladins but they will recover, the Alliance will try to go on the offence however Lordaeron isn't the only place that is under attack by the orcs as a new enemy has come in the lands of Stormwind.

The Dark Portal has been acting strange for the past few months as two months ago this portal opened up twice now in each month, the first month it opened but no one came through it but it was strange, the second month it opened again and nothing happened however on the third month it opened and this time instead of demons or green skins coming out of the portal it was something else, a new race of orcs stormed out of the portal coming at thousands of them, thousands of Uruk Hai came into Azeroth and it is unknown of how Sauron and the shadows of Middle Earth manage to do this but in Middle Earth they have a gateway that can send them to another world and that world is this one, this is how Middle Earth is connected with Azeroth, somehow their portal and Azeroth's portal are now linked up and Outland/Draenor are now locked. Sauron can now send forth his legions through the portal but first he decided to send Saruman and his legions of Uruk Hai, coming through the portal and storming Nethergarde Keep and overrunning their fortress, killing three hundred of the defenders of that place as they were really caught by surprise however some people manage to escape. Six people fled and made their way to Stormwind where they can tell every single person in that city that a new enemy has come claiming they could be orcs but in a different way.

Sauron and his plan is to invade the Nethergarde Keep and control the south eastern lands with the Uruk Hai and before he could signal the rest of the Uruk Hai to invade Stormwind he wishes to call upon the armies of Rhun, he wants them to come through the portal next after Saruman has four thousand Uruks in Azeroth. The Easterlings will come at maybe seven thousand but will not participate in this fight; instead they march to the south while Saruman and his warriors try to control the whole bottom part of Stormwind before he can send his tens of thousands of Uruk Hai warriors into this world.

Stormwind started to prepare for war and that is why Varian wanted some help just in case that is why he contacted Terenas so he can send forth Uther and some of his champions. It has been almost a month now and both sides have been preparing for battle, Varian notices that these orcs have full control over the south eastern lands and is preparing a defence in the town called Duskwood that is now a defensive position for the forces of Stormwind. Varian called his generals and commanders to hear about the situation knowing that there's a thousand Stormwind infantry defending that town and letting a paladin named Arator the Redeemer to regain his honour after he failed to defend against the Uruks in Nethergarde, he now stands as the leader in this town and he must defend this land against the orcs. His job is to defend and not attack, if he attacks now then there is no telling how many orcs there are as they can't tell how many there are and since some of their scouts found out that there are humans with these orcs it becomes difficult and hard to understand what is going on.

Inside Stormwind finally Uther and Alexandros arrived with the army they requested, leaving their forces outside to join with Stormwind's army while both Alex and Uther goes to meet with Varian and the other leaders of Stormwind, General Hammond Clay and General Arlos stands with Varian in the throne room coming up with a strategy to attack the orcs. Uther and Alex comes through and causes them to stop and look over to the two, allowing them through where they can greet one another before returning to the war table.

"Lord Varian... it has been a while." Uther said as he shakes his hand

"Yes it has..." He looks at Alexandros "Good to see you too Alexandros, i need all the help i can get."

"Just what is the situation here anyway?"

"General Hammond Clay will fill you in." He turns back and walks to the table.

Uther and Alex walks towards the table looking at the situation seeing many blue flags on the map of Stormwind, showing a few flags on their side that is controlling nearly every area in the north, the red flags that are Orc banners since they don't have anything else they placed four of them on areas, one in Nethergarde, the Dark Portal, the other one in the south and another next to their blue flag in Duskwood.

"The enemy has been holding position for a month and they have managed to pull forth thousands of troops out of the portal." The general said looking at the map then looks up at Uther "But these are no orcs we have ever faced before, i think this force isn't from Outland."

"The land that used to be Draenor." Alexandros said

"Yes..." He looks back at the map "We believe there could be maybe three thousand or more of these brutes controlling this whole area, there is more out there and i don't understand..."

"All of us don't understand." General Arlos said to them.

"What do you mean?" Uther asked

"There are humans with these creatures." Varian said

"Humans?"

"Humans?" Alexandros looks at them all seeing they are serious "You're not joking..."

"Were not joking..." Varian points at the red flag that is at the bottom point of their land. "There marching to that location and in the west too, i tried to send my scouts but the Uruks are stopping anyone from knowing where they're going."

"So if we attack now then there's no telling how many force were dealing with." Clay said "If we charge now they might turn their force towards us and we have to attack on two fronts, not to mention there are still forces coming out of the portal so we can't attack... if we send five thousand we might deal with ten thousand or more... we could be overrun."

"But if we defend then maybe we can find out how much were dealing with." Varian said and looks at the point of Duskwood. "We defend Duskwood against the orcs; if we lose that town then the orcs will attack either the city or somewhere else."

"They could attack the city, we are standing at maybe ten thousand soldiers defending this place and with the help of the cavalry of Lordaeron we got an extra of two thousand." Clay said

"We also got the dwarves and their mortars so we could maybe deal heavy damage to them if they come here with all they got." Arlos said

"So were pretty much waiting until they make the big move on us?" Alexandros asked

"I really don't want to wait so i want you two and your infantry forces to defend the town of Duskwood while we stay here and get more soldiers in the frontlines. If you hold that town then we can advance with all we got, push them back until they can't send any more troops from the portal." Said Varian

"That can work but the real trouble is those humans who are leaving the fields." Said Uther "If we defeat the orcs in that town we have to know what they're doing."

"There are ships down there... they might take some ships and sail somewhere... maybe at the harbor or..."

"Worry about the humans later, deal with the orcs in Duskwood, eliminate them all. I can't let another location fall to the enemy."

"Alright we will head there now... just can you tell us about these orcs are they like the green skins?"

"We have seen them but they are far different, there taller than humans and wears black plated armour, they hold a banner with a black and a white hand print over it. These orcs are strong but i don't think they are stronger than the green skins we fought long ago."

"Then we should go Alexandros and protect the innocent against this force."

Both of them do a slight bow to Varian before they take their leave, heading back out of the throne room and returning outside where they will bring their thousand infantry force with them while the cavalry stays behind, making the one day march to Duskwood and hopes that they will be there in time before the battle arrives.

While the Uruk Hai are advancing forward lord Saruman started to walk out of the keep and walks towards Lurtz who had his black armour ready, holding his sword and his bow on his back looking at the Uruk Hai marching to the north. He looks over to Saruman when he got close to him and he looks out seeing the Easterlings marching to the south.

"As long as the enemy don't know about this plan, we can take out both Lordaeron and Stormwind at the same time." Saruman said then looks at Lurtz "Destroy the central town... kill everyone there."

"Yes... Saruman..."

Lurtz marches out with almost a thousand Uruk Hai by his side all running towards the town of Duskwood, warg riders will also join the hunt coming at a hundred of them to come from the south west and another group of Uruks to come as reinforcements to Lurtz side. The enemy will arrive there in a few hours, not enough time for Uther and his reinforcements to arrive to help they will be force to join the fight when the town is on fire.

The paladin Arator stands in the central of the town in the middle of the night with his forces and with Valeera there as well sitting on one of the buildings holding her two red daggers, sitting there and looking out at the view and hearing the cries and roars of the Uruks coming towards them, hearing they are getting closer she stands up and started to jump down and warn Arator.

"They're coming..." She said to Arator

He draws his sword and so do the men behind him "Then i guess we make a stand here until the reinforcements arrive." He looks back to the soldiers "Prepare for war!" Then raise his sword in the air making the rest do the same thing.

The defenders started to move forward until they come outside of town, moving forward they hear them coming and seeing their torches getting closer. "Stand fast men... we shall not let them pass through here, we are chosen warriors of Stormwind, and this town shall not fall!"

As they get closer Arator charges with his five hundred men outside of town to meet their enemy, they see them with their berserkers and their pikemen and strong steel weapons ready to fight they charge forward and soon Arator took the lead and swung his sword down before their forces makes the clash, crashing against each other hard striking one another but while they fight other groups of Uruks started to move around them and attack other areas along with wargs as well as they finally come in the south west and charges towards a band of humans who prepared a shield wall in front of them, aiming their rifles they fired towards them sending the orcs flying off their wargs or falling to the ground with their dead wargs but they don't have enough time to reload instead they held their swords ready and the riders crashed right through them and those who got on the other side of this shield wall they started to ride through the town and attack and pillage anything.

Valeera who got back on the buildings again started running forward looking at the wargs who are coming through the streets, she draws her daggers and jumps off the building, stabbing her dagger through the side of one of the wargs and laying a kick to send the Orc falling to the ground. Valeera looks over and does a combat roll before this warg tried to bite her, she throws her dagger and impales the Orc killing him before a soldier shoots the wolf dead and when she looks back she clashes against an Orc who lost his warg in the fight however she was able to slay it quickly by only clashing against her dagger twice she does a spin and strikes her dagger through the neck of the creature, pulling the dagger out and running towards her other one. Valeera gets her dagger back and keeps going dealing with the wargs, noticing the soldiers with their rifles shooting them dead and blowing the orcs off the wargs but they kept charging forward and eating them, dragging them away but Valeera tries to stop this while Arator is still fighting through the forces of the Uruks with more men coming over to help.

While the fighting is going on everywhere and more Uruks are storming the town from the rears Arator was force to fall back inside the city, allowing the riflemen on the buildings to take aim and shoot down the Uruks for them a bit time to retreat. Arator does turn back and strikes a few Uruks to help his men on pulling back, as he keeps striking through them Lurtz started to come walking into the fight while his Uruks runs past him, holding his bow and looking out at Arator seeing him killing his Uruks he started to take his poison arrow out of his quiver and slowly started to take aim at him while he keeps going. Valeera was nearby helping by striking a few Uruks and seeing Arator and before she knew it Lurtz fired his arrow towards him, when he looks forward he took a hit to the left arm causing him to gasp and feel the pain of the poison arrow flowing inside of him.

Valeera throws an axe towards an Uruk before running towards him. "Arator you alright!?"

"No..." He pulls the arrow out and moves back "That was no ordinary arrow..."

"Come on..." She started to help him back while his men charges forward to clash against the Uruks

"Hold them off... hold them!"

As they keep going Lurtz stands there looking at them and looking at an Uruk who stands next to him. "Bring me their heads... and don't let anyone survive."

They continue to advance forward and kill anyone in their way, pushing back the defenders and with Arator injured Lurtz tries to move closer to get another shot to take him out but Valeera keeps moving him back and sending her to one of the houses, she gets him in one of the houses that isn't burned down yet while the men keeps fighting against the Uruks, fighting hard and holding them off for maybe another hour.

Valeera slowly puts him down leaning against the wall that he is facing the door. "Are you alright Arator?"

"I'm... fine... i just need to..." He tries to get up but she holds him down.

"You can't keep moving or the poison will spread more..." She pulls back her hood and started to take off his left shoulder plate and rips a bit of her clothing to use to bandage the top of his arm to maybe slow down the poison. "It's going to be alright; i will go and lead the men to victory."

"I should be out there... by your side..."

She slightly laughs and places both hands on both sides of his face. "Your parents don't want to lose you now and i really don't want to lose you." She leans closer to give him a kiss and he started to kiss her back while he just sits there.

Valeera kicks open the door and looks out seeing two Uruks coming at her she blocks both their swords with her daggers then lays both daggers through the necks of those Uruks, she closes the door behind her and runs out to join the fight, helping the men on the offensive for a little bit more but Lurtz started to come to the battlefield, firing another arrow and taking out one of the shooters before he switches to a sword and starting to strike down three men with one swing of his sword, smashing their faces before confronting Valeera.

She stands there looking at Lurtz while the Uruks and men fighting each other around them. "You hurt my dear friend..."

Lurtz simply laughed at her then charges towards her swinging his sword at her but she ducks and lays a strike through his leg, causing him to yell out loud but he lays a punch at the back of her then lays a kick to send her falling back. Lurtz pulls the dagger out of him then throws towards her but she moved her head out of the way letting the dagger hit the wall behind her but gave a cut on the side of her face. She grabs her dagger and runs towards him and he does the same, clashing against her daggers together as an X to hold him at bay but he lays a knee hit to her chest with his non wounded leg but when she moved down she moves one of her daggers to lay a strike through his arm then lays another strike through the chest and lays a kick to push him back away from her, sending him moving back and crouching down on one knee. Lurtz slowly takes the daggers out of his body but when he looks up Valeera runs over and lays another knee kick across his chin just to get her blades back and before she was ready to strike she heard the horn of reinforcements finally arriving.

As Uther and Alexandros comes walking from the north with hundreds of soldiers of Lordaeron, coming for their aid and giving the defenders a fighting chance they fight harder and pushing them back and Valeera charges towards Lurtz to finish this off, he tries to lay a punch at her but she moves out of the way quickly and gets behind him, crossing her wrists together and aims both her daggers at the neck of Lurtz.

"Who is commanding this force... tell me now brute!"

"I... serve... Saruman!"

She sighs and beheads him, sending body falling to the ground dead in this fight. She looks out seeing the Uruks fighting more but they will soon be pushed back until they are forced to retreat so since the others got this under control she started to run back to Arator to see if he is alright, appearing back into the house and seeing him on the ground.

"No... Arator!" She runs towards him and grabs him and leans him back up to sit there. "No... Don't give in Arator..."

He was still alive and started to open his eyes again then started to cough rough, placing his hand over his mouth while she leans back then he looks back at her after he finished coughing. "Hey... did we win?"

"Yes we won... the enemy is falling back."

She was right and they were retreating back causing only a hundred of them to flee back while Uther and his forces started to swarm through the town, Uther striking down a few more Uruks before looking at Alexandros who stabbed through one. He signals the attack to advance forward and Uther would agree to this, advancing forward with their men outside however there was something else out there they did not expect.

Two thousand Easterlings and five hundred Uruk Hai all standing there outside the town in this square formation, the Uruks were at the back and the Easterlings stood there with their shields in front of them and spears aiming in the air. Uther and Alexandros held position and so does everyone else who comes standing behind the two ready for a fight, as they look at all of them the ones in the middle started to move out of the way as Saruman comes walking through this force and comes to stand in front of them all, looking at Uther and the rest of the army here.

Saruman started to walk towards them and so does Uther and Alexandros. "I'd expected more from you men... you could not defeat the strength of my Uruk Hai."

"Uruk Hai... that's what these orcs are?" Alex asked

"Who are you?" Uther said and takes a step forward "Why would you command a force of... orcs like this?" he looks back at the Easterlings then to him. "Why would humans join sides with the orcs?"

"Oh you do not know don't you Lightbringer?"

"How did you –"

"A great change will come to this world of Azeroth... a change that will change your life and everyone else's..." He turns back and starts walking. "You should retreat now before it is too late. Defend that kingdom of yours; the fight will happen there once this is taken over by us."

"Who are you?!" Alex asked again causing Saruman to stop and look back.

"I am Saruman... and i serve the Dark Lord of Middle Earth... Lord Sauron." He smiles then walks away going back through the armies and once he was half way the Easterlings started to raise their shields forward and so do their spears.

The defenders did the same thing however Uther decided something else. "Alexandros... were pulling back to Lordaeron."

"Wait... what?" He looks at him then looks out at the Easterlings "Were not going to fight?"

"No... were outnumbered, that is what they wanted us to do. Fight here to see how capable we are then they come." He looks out at the south west seeing more Easterlings coming forth all marching at maybe five hundred to seven hundred of them coming towards them. "They come swarming through."

"Live to fight another day Uther?"

"Yes."

"Very well then... live to fight another day." Alex looks back at his men, remaining silent for a while before he is force to say it to them all. "Fall back! Everyone pull back to Stormwind now!"

As they started to turn back and withdraw from this town Saruman hears them retreating he turns back and smiles. "They caught our bluff." He looks back at his Uruks "Call forth the rest of our forces... we have work to do."

With them falling back the Easterlings started to raise their spears and started to withdraw also, returning back to the south just to make sure that the enemy doesn't advance forward. All the Easterlings of five thousand have made it through and started to all march towards the south while Saruman calls forth the rest of his Uruks, calling all of them to march to Duskwood and waits for the rest of his armies to come through.

Uther lets a deep sighs and looks back seeing the Uruks advancing forward and Arator walking towards the two with Valeera with him. "Uther... we could have taken them?"

"We only have a thousand men here against maybe three thousand... i would wish to challenge that Saruman but i can tell he is strong and corrupted."

"So after all that work on defending that town..." Valeera said

Uther stops and so did Alex and looks back while the army walks past them. "This was a victory on both sides right now, we won the fight but they will win that fight if we engage. All we can do now is live to fight another battle and then we hope that we will win the war."

"I hope you know what you're doing Uther."

"Yes i do... but right now we still don't know what were dealing with. Humans and orcs and... Uruks together, this will be one of the toughest wars ever done." He turns back and heads back to Stormwind.


	5. Interlude: The Truth

As the war about to start between the forces of the Alliance against the shadows of Mordor, both forces are called to hold position but with the forces pulling back to Stormwind there was no way they can hold Duskwood against the forces of the Easterlings and the Uruk Hai and also the power of Saruman. King Varian was upset that Uther and his forces didn't engage battle against the Easterlings the first time however he wasn't there; he didn't know how much they were dealing with so the problem now is securing the capital by preparing a large force to prepare a strong defence against the forces of Saruman.

Back in Lordaeron the fight against the real orcs are still waging on but with the hunt for the big shots like Gul'dan and Garrosh and Teron Gorefiend, Talion cannot find them unless he gets help from Lordaeron and with Arthas and Jaina going after him to the west to find answers.

As Talion continues walking Jaina finally had enough and suddenly appeared in front of him causing him to hold his position. "Stop Talion... that is enough walking and us following."

Arthas comes towards them from behind. "It's time to answer our questions Talion... the way things are going, everything is happening for a reason. The orcs returning and leaders coming together... You know this don't you?"

Talion looks back at Arthas "Yes."

"You know why the orcs are forming back again?" Jaina asked

"Yes..." He looks back at Jaina "Because of the Alliance... the orcs now serve a greater ally now."

"Us?"

As they just about starting this long conversation an crow comes down upon them and lands down near them, standing next to Talion and morphing back to what he was before, the same prophet who came here a while ago to confront Terenas and now he is here for the two. "Greetings... Prince Arthas and lady Jaina Proudmoore."

"Wait... i seen you before." Jaina said "You were in Dalaran."

"And in the throne room with my father." Arthas walks closer to him "Who are you?"

"I am a man who wants to save Azeroth from plundering in darkness by another world, both worlds are now together and the forces of the Alliance can stop them."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not from this world." Talion said "I am from a world called Middle-Earth. A prime world."

"A prime world?" Jaina asked

"There are many worlds that are known as main planets or prime worlds." Prophet said "This one is one of them and Middle-Earth is the other. There are other prime worlds out there and they should not be twine together, somehow the enemy manage to get two worlds together all thanks to Sauron who has come here to spy on you humans in disguise before he could move his forces into this world."

"So Sauron... he's involve in this mess, he's the one responsible for all of this?" Arthas asked

"Actually it was the humans fault that helped Sauron." Talion said and walks to the side away from the three, thinking about the mess.

"Why is it our fault what did we do?"

Talion looks at Arthas "You helped Sauron get control on the Horde that's what you did!"

"What?"

Talion walks over to Arthas "He got inside of the Alliance... he stayed in the Alliance for a month and once he was ready he needed the orcs to be eliminated so he found the leaders and got you people to kill them all."

Jaina looks at the prophet "Is this true?"

"Yes... Drek'thar... Samuro and Grom... Thrall and others who could have become the Warchief and would not join his side... he found out who they were and knew they would pose a real threat to his plan. He got you humans on his side and because of that he gave you the locations of all orcs who would pose a threat to him, he wanted them out of this war and with that he could get control over the rest of the orcs by controlling the others."

"There is a warlock named Gul'dan... i think he is doing something bad but i don't know where he is... so the main person i have to get rid of is Agandaur."

"I thought Sauron was the main one?" Arthas looks at Talion

He looks back to him. "Agandaur is one of his commanding generals of this operation; he controls the operations of the orcs in Lordaeron while a wizard Saruman controls the forces in Stormwind."

"Stormwind is under attack?"

Talion nods "Stormwind is right in the front of this whole operation, Saruman needs his armies to come out of that dark portal and march to Stormwind so that Sauron and his forces have a base of operations before he starts coming to Lordaeron. Agandaur is trying to deal as much damage as he can on this side just so Lordaeron becomes weak enough to lose."

"Stormwind and Lordaeron... He wants to take them both out at the same time... i don't believe this..." Arthas turns back and walks forward, placing his hand over his mouth as he thinks about this.

"Why else do you think we are here?" the prophet said "I brought Talion here so he can help destroy his armies and their leaders." He walks over to Arthas and places his hand over his shoulder. "I tried to get your father on our side but he denied it, you must help us convince the king or else he will not see the real threat coming his way."

Arthas looks at the prophet "You're from Middle-Earth aren't you?"

"No... Talion is the last sole survivor of Middle-Earth." He looks back to him "I am a man who encountered someone on my journey... a wizard named Mithrandir told me; he showed me everything about Middle-Earth before he was killed by Sauron in the final battle. Now i am here to help the Alliance because right now you are losing this fight, the orcs are not the real enemy here the real enemy is somewhere here in Lordaeron."

"Agandaur."

"Yes."

"So uhm..." Jaina looks at Talion "Just where is Agandaur?"

Talion remains silent after she said that, he looks away for the moment thinking about it. "He's... all i know is that he is somewhere in Lordaeron, commanding the orcs and getting communications from Sauron."

"Then we have to make haste." The prophet said and looks back to Arthas "You need to convince your father about this before the darkness comes here and destroys everything."

"Just... one thing..." He looks at Talion "Your world... it's all destroyed... Middle-Earth is destroyed... how did it happen?"

Talion looks away as he started to get a few flashbacks of the war. "We... won... but we failed to destroy Sauron. In my world the race of men are weaker than we thought and maybe you humans could be the same as us." He looks at him "Gondor... Rohan and Arnor were the main places of men in Middle-Earth and we failed to defeat Sauron and his armies, the dwarves and the elves couldn't defeat his hordes because they have already lost their cities and territories to the darkness, once the dwarves and men were gone it was only elves and they too were gone until there was nothing left... the war ended in the north western corner of Middle-Earth. I only survived because the prophet got me out of there before they found the legendary gate in Middle-Earth."

"I couldn't bring anyone else into Azeroth." Prophet said "Talion and his friends are the last members to get out of Middle-Earth all because the power of the one ring he possess."

"The one ring?"

The area around them all gets consumed by darkness and finally Celebrimbor appears next to Talion. "The one ring i created for Sauron long ago."

Both Jaina and Arthas held their weapons ready when they saw him, Arthas drawing out his sword and Jaina aiming her staff. Talion grabs the handle of his sword but the prophet raises his hands to stop this, causing them to slowly lower their swords while the wraith stands where he was not even flinching.

"Don't be alarmed... i am Celebrimbor... once an elf who crafted the great rings of Middle-Earth and also the one who helped Sauron create the ring of power in the first place."

"We should tell the story about Middle-Earth later Celebrimbor." The prophet said then he vanishes and everything returns to normal "Right now you need to convince your father."

"I... guess i can try to get him into reason with this, i believe you two... or three."

"You should tell them." Talion looks at the prophet "I will go to the west to see where i can find Agandaur and the other members."

"I will go too." Jaina said "I should help you."

"Jaina..."

"It's fine Arthas." She looks at him "I want to help and then we will meet again on the battlefield."

"Be careful Jaina... i really doubt Agandaur will not be protected by a large force."

"He is protected by the three Black Captains." Talion said "Don't worry... leave those three to me.' He turns back and walks off.

Jaina walks over to Arthas to give him a hug "I will be fine, i will come back." She kisses his cheek then goes after Talion.

Arthas stands there watching them running to the west; he looks at the prophet for the moment and nods to him then started to move out heading to the capital. Talion and Jaina together they move to the west to see if they can find anyone but not just they are moving to the west as the high elves will move to the west to help the people of Lordaeron.

As the war time is close and Agandaur isn't even in Lordaeron lies somewhere else, walking down a corridor inside a building what it seems a dark room with a few lights on the wall and was talking to a human figure about battle plans and about the situation about the war that is coming towards Lordaeron.

"This army of yours better come Agandaur." The human said who walks next to him "I do not want to use my resources on this war that isn't worth doing."

"Don't worry... these humans who serves Sauron are strong warriors, they were strong enough to destroy the dwarves and the forces of Arnor. They are trusted soldiers and they can help you defeat Terenas and his armies."

"Just one thing Agandaur..." He stops and turns his body towards him "Remember the agreement... you want only Lordaeron and Stormwind to fall so leave my kingdom alone Agandaur, we will not pose a threat to you or your masters so we will only stay behind these walls while you control Lordaeron."

Agandaur faces him "Just as long as you don't betray us King Genn Graymane... Lordaeron will not expect a force of the Gilneans and the Easterlings together, once they come on boats here on the harbor they will be ready for a fight and then leave the conquest to us and when it's over we will leave as promise." He turns forward and starts walking while Genn stays where he was for the moment.

Agandaur looks outside as he stands in the middle of Gilneas, looking out at the large view seeing the military of Gilneans marching out of the main city and heading outside to form a strong force of seven thousand of them all marching together and waiting for the Easterlings to arrive, as he watches he notices that the black captain the Hammer Sauron walks with the armies and heads outside as a commanding general of this force, the Tower and the Black Hand of Sauron walks over towards Agandaur and stands next to him, the Black Hand held an orb that glows of what seems like dark clouds are inside of this orb. Agandaur and the two captains walk to an empty room with only a table in the middle of it and begin to communicate with Sauron and other members.

Agandaur places his hand over the orb and soon the orb shows the eye of Sauron. "Lord Sauron... Gilneas is ready for war against Lordaeron, we can prepare for war in maybe a week."

"Good." He said in dark voice.

"What will we do about Stratholme?" He asked "That is one of the strongest cities right now and Garrosh cannot siege it right now, he has turned his forces to the west at the moment."

"Pull them back... i will release my pet and give it to Gul'dan, he will deliver the summoning and Stratholme will be destroyed."

Back in the capital Prince Arthas finally has a word with his father the king alone in the walls, Terenas standing by the window listening to Arthas about what is going on and what is happening in Stormwind, he needs his help in this and he needs the approval of his father to see it through or else he will continue to send his troops after the orcs and Agandaur will send his army from the rear and annihilate them all.

"Trust me father... i would not lie to you... only to impress you and to show you that i am ready to take the throne and lead Lordaeron against the enemy."

Terenas stands there then slowly turns his head to Arthas "I have heard reports in the south... Uther and his forces have made it and are now engaged in battle against this strange force of orcs, claiming that they are Uruk Hai and are not part of the orcs we ever faced." He turns his body to face Arthas "There are also humans who are on their side and right now half of Stormwind is under their control."

"Then this is true father... this war is bigger than you think..." Arthas looks back as the prophet slowly walks towards them.

Terenas looks at him too "You told me about an upcoming shadow and i didn't believe you... right now i want to know what i am dealing with... who is Sauron and what exactly are you."

"I will tell you great king." He walks closer to the two 'The both of you must listen and i shall tell you... the story about Middle-Earth. It begins with the creation of the great rings..."


	6. Betrayal

"That's what happened in the war Jaina Proudmoore... forces of men and elves defeated Sauron and his army and the world was at peace for a very long time. Me and other men of Gondor stands at the black gate watching over his lands until finally he revealed himself and we were caught by surprised, his armies overrun us and then once he found the one ring he began to reveal himself to the world and started to attack again. After that it was the end for all of us since the king is dead and Gondor was weak and we couldn't deal as much damage as we did long ago."

"That is terrible..."

Both Talion and Jaina walks together in the lands of Tirisfal Glades close to one of the towns called Brill, talking to one another about his world and the war against Sauron. He told him as much as he knows and what happened to him when he became a wraith.

"So Celebrimbor..." Jaina said and he appeared next to Talion and walks with them "You created the ring of power and caused him to have full control over the race of men."

"We both wanted the same thing... wanted to stop a blight that has spread across Middle-Earth, however he was the lord of lies. I was deceived and it became the death of me however i tried to stop Sauron but i failed to defeat him, he got the ring back and he still conquered Middle-Earth."

"I am sorry for what happen to your world i really am, i am glad that you are here so they don't do the same thing to us."

"Actually this kingdom would have been destroyed by the undead by now."

"What are you talking about?" Jaina stopped when he said that.

Both the two looks back at her and they look at one another then back to her, letting Talion speak first "Jaina –"

"There is something else you're not telling me... what did Sauron do in that whole month besides destroying the Horde?"

"There... was another enemy in this land and it was ready to destroy all the towns. A Scourge of undead commanded by a necromancer named Kel'Thuzad, he was about to unleash the plague on you humans however he was stopped and killed by Agandaur. Sauron doesn't want you humans to come back from the dead... he wanted to destroy you all permanently."

"I don't believe this... so there was going to be an apocalypse on either side?"

"Sauron helped you humans but only because he had this feeling that this force of undead and another great force will make his invasion become a failure as something else was happening behind the scenes and he didn't want it to come into Azeroth, so once Agandaur killed Kel'Thuzad he went out along with the three black captains to go after a Dreadlord named Mal'ganis and kill him too, there was another Dreadlord out there named Tichondrius but i don't know what happen to him."

"So he wanted the Scourge gone..."

"Only because the one who commands the Scourge doesn't like Sauron and he doesn't like him, there is an enemy out there who is waiting for him and when Sauron tries to conquer Lordaeron he will reveal himself to him."

"You seem to know alot about their stuff and missions, how long have you been here?"

"For a while now... i was trying to find Gul'dan but he slipped away from my eyes, so i went after Agandaur and spied on him and his captains and saw him killing Mal'ganis near Stratholme and Kel'Thuzad in Brill. Sauron and his spies isn't the only one who wanted to know about this land."

"So what do you think of this land?"

"This land is beautiful..." He looks forward "So many races and cultures all in this one land, this land is similar to Middle-Earth so now i know why Sauron loves this land." He started to walk forward "He wants to destroy it himself."

Jaina goes after him to the town of Brill to see if they can catch a break from all of this, as they go there back at the capital king Terenas and Arthas walks together thinking about everything that prophet said to them, telling them about everything he knows about Sauron and the power he possess, claiming he could be a god and he wishes to challenge this god power against the Alliance, it won't be long before he shows his face to the world but if Saruman succeeds on destroying Stormwind then Sauron will remain hidden until his forces go to the north to invade Khaz Modan.

"The Lord of the Rings..." Terenas said to himself as they walk down the hall and into the throne room "The Lord of the Rings... this sounds really stupid if you asked me."

"I rather not go around saying that milord." The prophet said as he walks behind them "You really don't want to pick a fight with people if you talk about that."

Terenas looks back "I understand the whole situation now but the orcs are a major problem to me and my people." He gets on the throne and looks back at the two "If we leave them be then they will continue to pillage the towns, they already attack Andorhal and Hearthglen."

"Father there is an enemy with the orcs; you need to bring the paladins to go after them while i send forces to secure a defence in the west just in case we get attack from the rear."

"I already sent word for the paladins of the silver hand to head out for battle against the orcs so that will buy us some time to find this... Agandaur and put an end to this war in Lordaeron."

"Milord..." a knight comes through towards them making them all turn their attention to him, he kneels down to the king in the middle then gets up and speaks. "The High Elves of Quel'Thalas are mobilising now as we speak, they are coming this way claiming that Mehlar sent them here. One of the ranger generals named Sylvanas is leading this force of five hundred to help defend this land against the enemy."

"Mehlar... i knew he would come back."

"Very well then i will allow this." Terenas said "My son... i didn't want you in the frontlines with Uther but this time this kingdom is under attack, go out and prove me right that you are ready to become the king. Go with the elves and the forces here too, go out there and stop this Great War."

"I will not let you down father you can count on me."

"When this war is over... Make sure that your bride is ready to become the queen."

Arthas slightly smiles "You can count on me." he turns back and starts walking out of there with the knight and the prophet "We go to Brill, which is where they are."

"You should be careful Prince Arthas." The prophet said to him "I do not know what will happen out there but i can tell you one thing, when this is over this land will be scarred forever."

Prince Arthas heads outside while the prophet returns to his crow form and flies out of this land and move to the southern lands of Stormwind, seeing how the war is going in there. Arthas takes out a force of three thousand and will be ready to march in two days so the high elves of Quel'Thalas will make it to Brill before they do, with their force of three hundred archers and two hundred infantry soldiers they will be ready for war against the enemy.

In Gilneas there have been boats coming towards Keel harbor that they took from the southern lands, controlled by Corsairs while the army of Easterlings hangs inside the ship waiting to come out and it will be difficult than they thought as they will have to keep going back and forth to Gilneas back to the end of Stormwind to retrieve the rest of that five thousand Easterlings since they only have four boats. Kul Tiras might be a problem to them since there are ships out there and they can't really deal with them right now, if they attack then they will be force to fight and deal damage, they can't outrun them because they will fire so Agandaur has a trump card to deal the ships of Kul Tiras. Sauron not only have full control over the Blackrock orcs he also has control of many things like the black dragons, he tried to have control of Onyxia and Nefarian however their pride was strong and they wouldn't side with Sauron so the next time Sauron sees them again he will kill them. There are other dragons that can join his banner and one of them finally came out of hiding and serves his legions to him now, the black dragon named Darkblaze.

Darkblaze comes through from the south east coming towards the ships while the Corsairs continues going while the fleet of Kul Tiras turns their attention towards the dragon, it breathes down fire upon the ships burning and destroying anything from the top deck and continues going with the others until the Corsairs were safe. After three ships were destroyed the fleet of Corsairs can get to Gilneas to Keel Harbor.

King Graymane and Agandaur comes to the harbor while his Gilneans are still preparing for war and have already started to station men on the walls of Gilneas, preparing for battle and waiting for the forces of the Easterlings to arrive, coming at the harbor seeing hundreds of them coming out of the boats and marching on the main land. King Graymane watches them and looks at their armour as they march together towards the capital and the ship started to sail out of there once they were done and started to head back to retrieve the rest.

"So these are the warriors of Rhun... they better be good."

"Do you want orcs in your lands great king?" Agandaur asked at him

"Okay you have a point there; at least my men can fight side by side with these people."

"With only four ships it will be a while before there all here and then we can merge our forces together and prepare the march to the capital, as long as Lordaeron doesn't know about this we will be able to attack before they can stop us."

"Your lord Sauron... he is a powerful man isn't he?"

"Yes he is..." He looks up seeing the dragon Darkblaze flying over them and heading to the east towards Tol Barad "It seems Sauron has a pet dragon on our side." He starts walking away "At least he can do a better job than what Onyxia can do."

Graymane keeps watching the forces of Easterlings coming off the ships and he turns back and started to return to his manor while Agandaur goes to the capital to organise the Easterlings outside with the rest of the Gilnean infantry.

(Unfortunately the Mumakils will not make an appearance due to i am not going to do an Age of Empires logic with the boats, besides they can't even fit through a freaking gate so no way i can use Mumakils.)

Back at Brill both Jaina and Talion talks to one another in the inn of Brill in the middle of the night, talking about his world and what has happened to it. "Once Gondor fell many people fled to the western part of the world, escaping with their lives while Sauron sits on that throne and renaming our greatest white city into a black city of Minas Morgoth. Rohan was next in line to fall and Saruman began to unleash his Uruk Hai army across the land."

"This Saruman... who is he?"

"In my world wizards are not exactly humans, they are just here to help Middle-Earth but Saruman decided to join Saurons side on conquest, he created a strong army in his citadel of Isengard and began to spread throughout Rohan and destroyed everything in their path, leaving a black wave across the lands. I wasn't there when it fell but i can tell it was horrible."

"I am sorry Talion... sorry that you are the last survivor while everyone else is –"

"Dead? Or died on the battlefield while i ran and fought for survival."

"It's not your fault Talion."

"There was a man with me and i helped him protect his lands against the enemy for a while... his name was Glorfindel and he fought against hundreds of orcs until... Sauron finally arrived and he told me to flee before it's too late, he is now dead."

"I am sorry..."

"But enough about me... i know you and Arthas are very close, you don't look like a noble type."

"I... am not..." She looks away smiling "Me and Arthas chose to focus on our work than love but later on Arthas couldn't take it anymore, he asked me to marry me and i said yes and right now it's been three months and the wedding still hasn't been done yet."

"You're upset."

"Of course i am... i want to marry Arthas no matter what."

"Well..." He finishes drinking his drink "Let's change the subject now..." He takes out the map of Lordaeron and places it on the table "Tell me about these areas." He points at Gilneas, Dalaran, Quel'Thalas and Stratholme.

"Quel'Thalas is the home world for the High Elves and Dalaran is a place for the wizards and mages, Gilneas is another human kingdom but they shut everyone out so they don't pose a –"

"Gilneas..." He looks at the map "He couldn't have gone there..."

"No way... Gilneas is a neutral land there is no way they will side with the enemy."

"Unless they are being pulled into this by... persuasion." He looks at her "Gilneas is a perfect position... it can attack the capital from the rear... or attack Dalaran."

"If Gilneas is part of the enemies side then that would mean that..."

"Lordaeron will be attack if they don't know anything about this." He stands up "We have to go."

"Look Talion." Jaina stands up and looks around before saying it "You can't simply declare war against the Gilneans unless you have any proof. We can't attack that place unless we really know he is in there."

"Right... i will go to Gilneas while you stay here and deal with any Orc resistance. I know what i am doing."

"Talion you can't go out there alone... what about the orcs here?"

"Gilneas is the main target so with my wraith friend with me i can slip through there. Look i can do this job alone all you have to do is win the war against the enemy." He started to walk out of there and Jaina would go after him.

Elsewhere the orcs of the Warsong Clan began to prepare to pillage Brill with Garrosh taking the lead on this one however Teron Gorefiend began to come riding towards their camp before they have a chance to attack, coming in the middle of the night coming at the front entrance of their camp, getting off his horse and going towards Garrosh who sits in the middle by the fire with his Orc comrades, they all look up at him and he stands there looking back at them.

"Garrosh... pull your forces to the south. Lord Agandaur is preparing to move over this land and you are in a bad area."

Garrosh stands up "Were not going anywhere... not until we pillage one more place."

"Pull your forces back Garrosh! You have been summoned at Tol Barad, the battle is about to begin and if you don't join the Blackrock armies then someone else will take command. Now get your armies out of here before the humans flank you." Teron turns back and started to take his leave since he was done here, causing Garrosh infuriated about this decision.

"So we cancel the attack?" One of the orcs said to him

"Yes..." He looks back "Pull the forces to Tol Barad... at least we can get action in the south." He looks forward and starts walking off.

With Teron Gorefiend retreating to the south to avoid the forces of Lordaeron who are coming to the capital and another force coming from Hearthglen just for assistance and the High Elves as well, it will be difficult to get by so he must head to the south to join the forces. With the orcs here preparing to move out before they are found, Talion makes his way to the south by getting a horse and riding his way towards the gates of Gilneas called Graymane wall while Jaina stays at Brill for now and waiting for the forces to arrive so she can tag along with them. This is now a time limit because Gilneas is close of ready to march all they need is the rest of the Easterlings to arrive and something is happening in Tol Barad that is under Blackrock control, habited with almost seven hundred orcs at the moment and more will arrive from the north and east.

Stormwind is also preparing for war so when this war begins both the forces of Isengard and Gilneas will prepare to attack both Stormwind and Lordaeron at the same time, the tides of the war will rest on the victory or the defeat on either side, if one of them falls then Sauron is close of winning this war, the fate of the Eastern Kingdoms rest on the heroes who are going to war.

Took a day to get to Graymane wall Talion goes to, coming here in the middle of the day and noticing that the wall is guarded by guards with rifles. Talion has to ditch his horse and try to sneak his way up the walls if he can, trying to climb his way up there and hoping that they don't see him climbing up there, once he slowly makes his way up there he needs to stop and turns into wraith form to see when they are moving away or not so he can get on the wall. As they move away Talion quickly gets on the wall and was about to head off the wall on the other side but suddenly he didn't need to do that because where he was he can see what they are dealing with.

"I don't believe this..."

He looks out seeing almost a force of ten thousand at the moment, seeing forces of Easterlings coming in this large square formation outside the capital of Gilneas, probably five thousand Gilneans standing by while the rest of two thousand stands at a reserve while the rest of the force of Easterlings are still coming off the boats and marching towards the army to make it bigger, uniting their force together to get over tens of thousands.

"They are working for Gilneas..." Celebrimbor said to him "An army of reckoning across Lordaeron, they need to be warned."

"Agreed –" Before he had a chance to do anything one of the soldiers aims his rifle at the side of Talion's face. He turns his head towards the man seeing three more coming towards him with rifles.

Talion quickly raise his hand up to hit the rifle in the air then moves his head down so that rifle can fire off, after that he lays a force push to push him back while the others begin to take aim and fire. Talion makes a run for it off the wall he leaps off the wall, turning into a wraith again before he hits the ground perfectly without taking a scratch on him but once he turns human again he makes a run for it while more guards runs to the side of the wall to begin shooting down at him, missing him many times and trying to get into cover.

One of the captains the Black Hand of Sauron was walking on the wall and heard the commotion, he walks over seeing the Gilneans shooting at the ground and when he looks down he spots Talion. "The ranger... he's alive..." He looks back on the side of Gilneas seeing the army then looks back to Talion. "He knows... we have to double the time now." He turns back and walks away.

Talion quickly heads out by finding his horse he rides out towards the north where Arthas and his forces begin to embark on the west to see what they will be dealing with, the orcs fled the north and marches to Tol Barad where they can mass their forces together and they hope that they will not see this coming. Forces of Gilneas and Easterlings in the south while the forces of Blackrock orcs in the south east, this will be a big surprise on the forces of Lordaeron when they see the forces of orcs with the Gilneans, Talion needs to warn them all.

On the march Prince Arthas comes across Mehlar on the road along with three hundred infantry soldiers he brought from Hearthglen, both greet one another before they start to combine their forces together to march to Brill. They talk to one another and while their marching Sylvanas and her High Elves has arrive to prepare a defensive perimeter outside the town of Brill on the road and waiting for Arthas and the others to arrive, Jaina decided to reveal herself to them and come to greet Sylvanas and her forces while they wait for Arthas and Mehlar.

In Gilneas Agandaur stands there looking at the armies of both Gilneans and Easterlings and the Black Hand of Sauron walks over to him to speak to him about something. "Talion is here... he's in this world, he saw the whole thing."

"What?" The Hammer comes forth "I thought we killed that bastard?"

"It seems that we have a survivor." Agandaur said then looks back at them "He's already telling his friends by now." He turns his head to the Tower of Sauron "Go to Tol Barad." He walks forward "Bring forth the red skin orcs."

The Tower laughs and begins to suddenly vanish in this blue energy and the Hammer walks forward to Agandaur "What about us?"

"You will command the first force to deal with the humans and elves in the north. Destroy all of them."

The Hammer laughs and started to walk off to the harbor to wait for the last group of Easterlings. "There will be no end for the humans at this final hour." Agandaur said and looks back at the Black Hand "Both Stormwind and Lordaeron will be hit at the same time... let's see how they both go against the might of Sauron."

"If you guys fail this operation." Genn Graymane appears near them "Then you won't be coming through that gate."

Agandaur looks back at Graymane "Don't worry... they won't know what hit them."

Arthas and his forces finally arrived on the field where Sylvanas and Jaina are at the moment, he started to come forth and merge their forces together and seeing what they are doing. The group started to move away from the army just so they can all talk together in private.

"Good to see your fine Jaina."

"Don't worry about me Arthas... you should worry about the orcs." Jaina said to him

"The orcs were found but they fled to the south." Sylvanas said "They will come back with an army, good thing we arrive because i think they were going to attack Brill."

"You should have gone after them."

"We couldn't we would have gotten in an ambush and we would have lost before the war started."

"Glad you didn't Sylvanas." Mehlar said to her "It's best if we all go together."

"In a few hours we should get underway." He looks back seeing Captain Falric "Captain get the force ready, we can use the –" He looks out seeing a rider coming towards them. "Hmn we got company."

Talion comes riding towards them breathing a bit heavily due to getting a bullet through his left leg, once he got closer he tries to get off his horse but he fell off of it causing them to run over towards him while he tries to get up, Falric picks him up off the ground and drags him away from the horse for Jaina to heal and Sylvanas to give him a bottle of water.

"A large force in Gilneas you say?" Arthas asked who stands there crossing his arms looking at Talion who sits on a rock drinking a bottle of water.

"Yes..." He sighs and looks at Jaina who sits there healing the wound "A strong force of Gilneans and Easterlings combined."

"How many." Sylvanas stands next to Arthas.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?!" Sylvanas said in astonished way.

"A strong force capable for one thing... to destroy the capital of Lordaeron... they will come soon."

Mehlar walks over and heard the conversation "Do we even have a force to take out that army?" He asks Arthas

"We almost got four thousand forces here... we might get reinforcements of knights of the capital but that's maybe a thousand or more, were outmatched."

Talion looks at the two "Don't you have any more help to defeat the forces of Sauron?"

"Maybe..." He turns back and walks forward "Reinforcements..." He thinks about it before saying anything else. He turns back and looks over to Jaina "Jaina i need your help."

She stands up "What is it?"

"I need you to withdraw from this area."

"What?" she walks closer to him "If you think i am going to abandon you and everyone here you can forget it!"

"I need reinforcements Jaina and your father could help us. Go to both Kul Tiras and Dalaran, they can trust you and so do i, deliver the messages that we are under attack and i need their forces here on the battlefield, tell them what you know and they need to help us."

"But... i can't..."

"Prince Kael'Thas is in Dalaran so maybe he will come with more elves if he finds out i am here."

"What does that mean?" Talion asked and looks at Sylvanas

"Were married if you didn't know that."

"So it was true i didn't know that." Mehlar said to her "Congratulations."

"That was done three years ago."

"Anyways..." Arthas looks back at her "I know you can do this, call forth both armies and help us drive back this force of Gilneans before were overrun."

"Arthas..." She said in a worried look "I might not make it here on time."

"We will hold out Jaina." He places his hand on both her shoulders "I promise you we will win and we will be together but i need those extra people, we can't fight alone on the battlefield."

"I won't fail you." She grabs both sides of his face to kiss him and he kisses her back, causing those who look to look away at the moment until they are done. "I will come as quickly as possible." She lets go and started running off to get into a wide area for her to begin channelling a teleportation.

Arthas looks back at her seeing her smiling a bit and before he knew it she teleported herself to Kul Tiras where she can call forth her father for help, it will be a while but if they come on time they might have enough force to deal with Gilneans. With her gone Arthas begin to take command and prepare for battle for everyone else, Arthas with Talion, Mehlar, Falric and Sylvanas together they begin to prepare their forces to mobilise and march towards the south to Silverpine to maybe clash against the forces there.

Stormwind and their armies as well were preparing for war as both super power countries are about to be attack at the same time of both forces of Isengard and Gilneas, both Lordaeron and Stormwind hope for the best that they win this fight, this war will be heavy but they need to hold the lines and win if they want to defeat their forces but if they fail to defeat both forces then they might as well surrender to the Dark Lord and give him full control over their lands.

The battle over Lordaeron and Stormwind begins soon.

Count of Military forces happening in Lordaeron:  
Lordaeron:  
3,300 Lordaeron infantry from Hearthglen and the capital  
2,000 knights preparing to mobilise from the capital  
500 High Elves from Sylvanas in the north and 500 High Elves from Dalaran  
2,000 Dalaran infantry forces  
2,000 Kul Tiras marines  
Full force: 10,300

Vs

Forces of Sauron:  
5,000 Gilneans preparing for war and 2,000 on a standby  
5,000 Easterlings  
700 Blackrock orcs from Tol Barad  
1 Dragon  
Full force: 12,701

Military forces happening in Stormwind:  
10,000 Stormwind infantry and 3,000 on a standby  
1,000 knights of Lordaeron and 300 infantry  
400 dwarves with their siege weapons from Khaz Modan  
Full force: 14,700  
Vs

Armies of Isengard:  
10,000 Uruk Hai marching and 3,000 coming through the gate right now  
500 Warg riders  
8 Trolls  
4 Ballista's  
Full force: 13,512

(Add reviews if anyone is interested in seeing this fight, also place your bets to see how this outcome will go and how many casualties will happen on both these wars over Stormwind and Lordaeron, the battle over Lordaeron will go first then i will add the battle of Stormwind.)


	7. Battle of Lordaeron

Tol Barad is a stronghold for the orcs during the time when Sauron set foot into this world and wondered around the place, Agandaur and the three black captains came here with him before they went to Gilneas and on this place they wanted to use this place as a stronghold for the Blackrock orcs due to finding strong demon monsters trapped inside prison cells and wanted to get their hands on them. Sauron chose to free the prisoners and Agandaur called forth Blackrock orcs to siege the whole island and they succeeded on doing so, they slaughtered everyone and with that Sauron called forth a dragon to watch over this place while they leave and go to Gilneas.

Garrosh and his warriors made it to the place and begin to take a break from running from the humans, seeking shelter at some of the places on Tol Barad while Garrosh himself along with his partner Malkorok comes to the main area in Tol Barad to speak to the Tower of Sauron, living inside Baradin Hold waiting for Garrosh to arrive so they can begin soon.

As Garrosh and Malkorok enter the room they see the Tower of Sauron standing there with his back facing them. Malkorok stands where he was while Garrosh walks forward close to him. "Hey Tower!"

He twitched his head when he said that then slowly turns his body towards Garrosh. "Finally you have arrived." He takes a step forward while Garrosh stands his ground. "Did you know... these humans placed these... beasts inside this place; in the end they didn't do a good job to protect this island from invaders."

"How come were not using them for the battle?" Garrosh asked "I thought your master wants Lordaeron destroyed."

He turns his head down at him "Are you questioning the Dark Lords plan?"

"Just where is he?" He spreads his arms out for a second "He isn't here fighting against the humans!"

"Oh he will come and when he does he will bring the reckoning to Stormwind and Lordaeron." He takes a few steps back as they started to hear loud footsteps coming towards them getting closer. "Speaking of Lordaeron now is the time to show them what you and your orcs are made of."

As Garrosh stands there he notices that a pit lord comes forth from the shadows seeing it is Argaloth who stands behind the Tower when he turns his body back to Garrosh and Malkorok. "Now then it's time for you orcs to get stronger, call forth all the warriors you have and drink from the blood of the pit lord."

Both Garrosh and Malkorok look at one another then look back to the Tower then to the pit lord Argaloth. "Victory is at your grasp." The Tower says to them.

Back in Gilneas outside the Graymane wall almost several thousand troops of both Gilneans and Easterlings stands outside of the place while the rest of them are on the other side of the wall inside Gilneas, standing in this square formation with their forces merged together and both Agandaur and Graymane rides forward through the army towards the front while the Hammer of Sauron stands there already at the front lines waiting for the call to move out.

Agandaur looks at Graymane then to the Hammer "Send in the first wave... take care of the resistance."

"Understood..."

"If we take care of them then we can siege the capital with all we got." Graymane looks at Agandaur "They will call for aid if we siege it."

"Don't worry king Graymane." He turns his head to him "They are already taken care of, they will not get reinforcements. They are about to get blocked."

"Alright then... front wave advance!"

"Advance!" The Hammer moves his mace forward and almost five thousand Gilneans and Easterlings began to march to the north towards the forces of Arthas while the rest of them hold position in the mean time.

As they advance forward the king ordered his forces to advance also just to get the rest of their forces out of Gilneas and out in the open, all five thousand of them will hold position once their over the wall. They just watch as their forces marches towards the enemy and will wait there for a time being, as they march Garrosh and his forces will soon have to take their ships and sail across to make it back to the land along with the dragon as well.

At Silverpine Arthas and his forces are already prepare for war and Sylvanas started to mobilise all her high elves in position while Arthas and his human forces stands ready away from the elves. Everyone else stands ready with Arthas side until Sylvanas gives the word, her elves will give the word to attack when they see the army coming towards them.

"I hope Jaina arrive with those allies of yours." Talion said who stands next to Arthas

"She will come... i know she will."

"Let's hope we survive the battle here." Mehlar said and holds his sword ready; he turns back and looks at the three thousand soldiers standing behind them. "Let's hope we last."

"Alright." Arthas draws his sword and aims his sword in the air and slowly crouches down and so does everyone else behind him, crouching down and waiting for the signal to attack.

The Hammer of Sauron stands at the front with his five thousand forces marching towards the area seeing the area is clear but he has the feeling that they are out there waiting, he continues going with his army for a while longer until Sylvanas and her elves spots them coming forth. She started to draw her arrow along with all of her archers, hidden nearby and waiting for the attack but just as the Hammer walks forward with the army he soon decided to raise his fist in the air causing his forces to stop. They hold their ground as he takes a few steps forward looking out at the forest and the view of the place, seeing no trace of them nearby but has the feeling they are nearby.

Sylvanas would take aim at the Hammer making her arrow glow with blue energy and just when she was ready she fired towards him, the moment he turn his head to the side towards the arrow he quickly raise his hand and grabs the arrow before it touched him. She revealed herself and then everyone else comes out of hiding and fired towards them, raining down upon them causing many soldiers to break off and get hit by the arrows while others try to shield up to block the projectiles. Gilneans uses their rifles to shoot towards where the elves are taking some out while others keeps moving while they shoot to make them miss, Sylvanas starts shooting towards the soldiers getting perfect hits until she raise her bow in the air, making her arrow glow blue again and fires in the sky making Arthas and his army to see it.

"That's the signal... to arms my brothers!" He stands up with his sword in the air "For Lordaeron and for your king!"

"For Lordaeron!"

They started charging towards the enemy while Sylvanas and her elves keeps fighting, she signals her elven warriors to come out of hiding and charge as well to join Arthas to attack on both sides of their position, Gilneans and Easterlings fired their rifles and arrows towards the elves killing a few as they charge and when the Hammer of Sauron looks over seeing Arthas and his army he moves back and tries to get his men back into lines.

As they stand their ground looking over to the forces of Lordaeron charging towards them they finally clash against each other hard, smashing their shields together and pushing through fighting one another here. Arthas and Mehlar fights together through striking Gilneans and Easterlings while Sylvanas and her warriors comes fighting, drawing her arrows and keeps shooting towards the enemy taking one by one and Talion using his wraith abilities like him fighting one while using his wraith to appear behind him to clash against an attacker from behind, both killing their foes at the same time.

Talion throws a dagger towards a Gilnean then clashes against another and draws his dagger to strike his neck. He kicks him back and looks towards Sylvanas "Hey Sylvanas... i got six over here!"

"I'm on seventeen."

"What... no way i will let you –" He turns his sword backwards and stabs through an Easterling "Beat me in combat." He turns around and strikes one more.

Sylvanas keeps drawing arrows taking one by one. "Nineteen."

Both forces clash hard on the battlefield especially on the forces of Lordaeron trying to hold out and hoping that they can survive until Jaina arrives with the reinforcements, the Hammer of Sauron may become difficult to deal with since every time he swings that mace of his he keeps sending men flying in the air, laughing at every swing he does like he was playing baseball.

As the battle was going off in the south east Kul Tiras marines started to make land armed with two thousand marines along with the Admiral Proudmoore, Jaina's father comes forth with his sword and his gun standing ready to march towards Gilneas however he needs to wait until the forces of Dalaran to arrive to help him out. Dalaran forces of twenty five hundred infantry with Kael, Telestra, Aethas and Jaina all together marching together towards the forces of Kul Tiras. Kael standing at the front with the others stays together in this rectangular formation however they were force to stop all the sudden.

Garrosh comes forth in between the two armies landing his forces as well on ships, looking over to the forces of Dalaran and raising his two dual axes. "Come forth armies of the Blackrock and Warsong Clan!" He yells out to his warriors "Drown this land with their blood!"

The horn goes off and the redskin orcs began to charge towards the forces of Dalaran, the Admiral spots the orcs charging towards their reinforcements and they are force to charge towards them to assist them. The forces of Dalaran held their position and Kael speaks in elven causing the high elven archers to come at the front to take aim in the sky and fire.

"Those orcs aren't supposed to be here!" Jaina said

"Yeah well now there here..." Telestra said and looks at Kael "My prince!"

He speaks in elven language "Fire!" causing the elves to fire in the sky letting it rain down arrows upon them, hitting their bodies killing only a bit of them while others keeps on charging. "No good... there demon orcs.." He decided to take a few steps forward while the archers prepares to fire again in the sky. Kael raise his hands in the air slowly forming three fireballs above him and slowly making them bigger, he punches forward with both hands sending the fireballs towards them smashing through the orcs at the front but Garrosh and his warriors keeps charging.

Kael and the others along with the archers started to move back inside their armies and let their infantry units to stand forward and raise their shields ready, as they get closer they stand ready and just when they were just about to clash Garrosh lays the first attack by taking a leap towards them and smashing through, making his orcs to smash through their defences. They smash them hard through destroying the first row of soldiers and half the second row, clashing against one another while the Admiral and his marines keeps marching to quickly get them in time to help flank them.

As they fight against the orcs back on the side against the Gilneans and Easterlings, they clash across the area with the forces of humans and elves fighting across the field as the Hammer of Sauron continues swinging his mace, swinging through them and striking them down one by one until he spots the captain, captain Falric. He was shield bashing a Gilnean before he strikes through him then clashes against an Easterling three times to the shield before striking through the shoulder, Arthas stabs through another soldier and looks over seeing the Hammer coming towards Falric he tries to warn him but the moment he looked back he took a hit by the mace, sending him flying across the field and smashing against two elven archers, snapping his neck before he hit the ground.

The Hammer turns his attention towards Arthas who comes towards him. "The prince... here at last." He moved his arms away from his body "You cannot stop the shadows of Middle-Earth."

"As light by my side we shall prevail!" He charges towards him with his sword two hands to it, the blade glows with golden light and swings down towards the Hammer making him swing his mace upwards to clash against his sword, hitting one another and bouncing off each other for the moment.

Arthas swings again and so does the Hammer, hitting each other again with their weapons and bouncing off, Arthas swinging forward quickly and hitting his arm but didn't go deep enough and the Hammer lays a punch across his face to push him back. He swings to the side sending an elf flying back and swinging to the side sending three men flying, Arthas charges again and when he swings his mace at him he ducks and lays an uppercut swing striking his chest plate then strikes again to the side making an + on his armour but not deep enough to pierce his skin. Talion was nearby and pushes one of the men out of the way before looking over seeing the Hammer fighting Arthas, he tries to fight his way through to join the fight while Mehlar keeps fighting and using his divine energy to make this chain of healing through some of the men who stands with him to make them stronger again to fight some more.

Talion comes running towards them and charges towards an Easterling who was crouching with his shield, he jumps on the shield to make a leap in the air to swing down at him. The Hammer hits Arthas out of the way and looks over seeing Talion and didn't have enough time to avoid it he takes a hit on his left arm finally piercing through his skin, he keeps swinging at his armour until finally the Hammer grabs his blade and makes him lean close to him.

"The Ranger..." He pushes him close to him "You will die the same way your mother and son died... this time i will make sure you stay dead." He pushes him back and stands ready for round two against Talion.

Arthas got back up and stands next to Talion holding his sword with one hand "Ready again?"

"He is mine... take care of your men." He charges towards them and starts swinging his sword against the Hammer, rolling to the side to avoid his swing so he can strike the side of his left.

Back at the front of Gilneas a rider come riding towards Agandaur and Graymane to tell them the situation in the east. "Milord... forces of Dalaran and Kul Tiras has engaged against the orcs of the east."

"I told you this is working." Agandaur said to Graymane "Now then send in the next wave."

"I don't take orders from you Agandaur remember that!" He said to him and looks to the east "Can those orcs hold them?"

"Yes."

"Then we march to the capital." He raise his sword in the air then swings forward and started riding forward with Agandaur causing both forces together to march towards the north towards the battlefield sending the five thousand of them while the two thousand on standby will be on hold, they will be standing outside the Graymane wall just to make sure that they don't get attack from behind.

Back on the battle with the orcs the forces of Dalaran and elves try to hold them back, using their magic to hold them off until Kul Tiras arrives. Garrosh looks back seeing the forces of Kul Tiras coming towards them, he gets Malkorok and gets him to charge towards the humans with a force of orcs and causing Kul Tiras to hold position to stand ready. They let their rifleman's take the front and begin to fire towards them along with the Admiral as well shooting them down as they charge however there was one more force that has not joined the fight yet and it's just about time it does.

The black dragon the Darkblaze come flying towards them causing the Admiral to turn his attention towards the dragon and breaking his forces in pieces, sending the infantry towards the orcs to clash against them while he gets his men with rifles to reload and take aim at the dragon. The dragon is just about to breathe down fire but the forces of Kul Tiras open fired first hitting the chest a face, the dragon didn't like it and send forth flames upon the ground burning a quarter of his men alive while the rest of them scatter to break off. The dragon turns back and lands on the ground between the two forces and begins attacking the humans, using its tail to whip them back or crush them with its feet or eats them alive to make them scream.

In the fight Garrosh swings his axes striking humans and elves while Telestra with Kael firing off fireballs across the area taking out many orcs and sending them flying back, when an Orc comes towards Telestra Kael helped her out to take him out while she channels a stronger destruction spell. Telestra stands there channelling that energy while Kael had his back facing her, creating three fireballs from above him to send them firing on three directions but he wasn't looking over to Telestra, an Orc comes from the side the moment she fires, taking a hit to the side of her chest with a strong blade from a demon Orc causing her to fall on one knee and when Kael looks back it was too late to save her, when she looks up at the Orc that Orc swings his sword upwards striking her face in and making her spin back and fall to the ground dead with her eyes opened, looking over to Kael.

Kael stood there for the moment then sends forth two fireballs towards that Orc obliterating that creature, he moves back in an open area away from his allies and began to summon forth the great phoenix that comes out of his cape, summoning forth into the sky above him and sends that phoenix on a course to three areas. That phoenix went towards a band of orcs going right through them instantly and killing them, and then he looks over towards Malkorok and sends the phoenix towards him as he was fighting the Admiral and lays a kick to his chest before turning his attention back to the phoenix. That phoenix simply went right through him and blasting from the back to be free, killing Malkorok for Garrosh to see but before Kael would end it here he turns his attention towards the dragon that is burning the marines of Kul Tiras. The phoenix returns to Kael circling around him and sends it towards the dragon, letting the phoenix come towards it like a homing missile like it always does but this time its sacrifice.

The Admiral strikes down one Orc and takes a dead man's rifle and fired towards another one before turning its attention towards the dragon seeing it looking towards him, he stands his ground and looks to the side seeing the phoenix coming towards it, the dragon was about to look towards the phoenix but it was too late it took a hit to the neck hard causing an explosion of the phoenix and causes the dragon to fall to the ground. The Admiral held his sword with two hands to it and charges towards the dragon before it starts to get back up, the dragon turns his head to him and was about to take a bite of him however he ducked and strikes his sword through the bottom of its neck and once running to the other side he turns back and strikes the neck causing the dragon to scream out loud before hitting its head to the ground for the Admiral to finish it, coming towards the dragon to stab his sword through the head of the beast to finally end its wrath.

Kael laughs along with the people cheering, giving them a fighting chance to fight back with the dragon dead. Garrosh comes forth and strikes down two elves and looks over to Kael when he looks back to him. "You're going to pay for killing my pet!"

"This is war Orc... we all have to deal with the losses... especially those who wish to fight for you." Kael looks towards Telestra then quickly looks back to Garrosh, sending a fireball towards him.

"Stupid prince!" He swings his axes forward striking the fireball and charges towards Kael.

"Don't mess with me!" He raise both hands up causing a symbol to appear underneath Garrosh that lasted for a second, once that symbol vanish a combust of flames blasted out of the ground consuming Garrosh in the flames.

Kael stood there and smirks as the flames consumes the area however all the sudden an axe comes out of the smoke and hits him right in the chest, causing him to take a few steps back then falls to the ground. Garrosh comes out of the flames like nothing happened but was had an angry look, walking towards Kael who is still alive trying to slowly get up seeing Garrosh coming towards him.

"Prince Kael'Thas!" Jaina yelled out and swings the lower part of her staff at the ground, causing this water to suddenly appear out of the ground sending this tsunami wave towards Garrosh causing him to fall back and go sliding back along with any other person who gets consumed by the spell. She started running towards Kael to help him up along with Aethas as well.

Aethas and another elf come to help Kael up off the ground. "We have to pull back!" Aethas said to Jaina.

"We can't pull back we have to regroup with Arthas!"

"The way things are going... we can't hold much longer."

Jaina looks back seeing many of their people falling to the ground one by one striking down by the orcs and seeing they may have the numbers but the orcs have the stronger strength and the strong skin, killing them all and nearly wiping out the whole force of Dalaran.

Jaina looks out to the location of Gilneas and towards Kul Tiras marines trying to push back the orcs. "I am sorry my love..." She looks back to the others "Pull everyone back... fall back!"

The Admiral looks over seeing Jaina signalling the retreat. "Damn these red skins..." He looks at one of his marines "Fall back to Hillsbrad!"

The forces of Dalaran and what is left of the elves began to signal the retreat, causing what is left of their forces to return back to Dalaran giving Garrosh control over this land but his orcs keeps killing until he is force to leave them be. Garrosh looks back seeing the marines of Kul Tiras to retreat back to Hillsbrad, he has a choice right now but the only thing for him to do is control the area but he will attack and he will go after the forces of Kul Tiras since he can't really siege Dalaran with what he has.

"Rally to me warriors!" He yells out to his warriors "Looks like we're going to pillage a town after all."

What's left of the orcs started to charge after the humans and leave the forces of Dalaran be, as they go after them Jaina looks back seeing the battlefield a terrible loss and all she could do is retreat back to Dalaran with what is left of their forces. The east did not come to aid the forces of Lordaeron they were left on their own.

On the battlefield the forces continues fighting striking down one by one but they can't hold out as they were getting pushed back, they can't take on the strength of both Gilneas and Easterlings together not to mention that Hammer of Sauron is still fighting Talion while Arthas tries to heal some of his men and keeps on fighting. Arthas striking three more men before looking out seeing the second wave advancing forward, walking to the battlefield and threatening them with their strength, giving them a chance to retreat or they will lose this opportunity to do so.

Talion falls to the ground but still held his sword ready while the Hammer walks forward "I remember when i was one of the first who made it to the top of that white city... i was one of the ones who burned down the white tree..." The Hammer held his mace ready as Talion looks up at him. "I will be the one to destroy the capital!" He swung his mace down at Talion.

The wraith Celebrimbor appears out of Talion and swings his sword upwards at the Hammer, missing his mace he lays a strike to his hand and sending this force push to push him back. Sylvanas comes with three arrows ready and firing towards the Hammer hitting his back three times while Mehlar comes striking down removing his arm and losing his mace. The wraith returns to Talion when he got up and takes a charge towards the Hammer swinging his sword over and over again hitting his chest.

Talion keeps going while the others watch until finally Talion stabs his sword through his mouth to end this. "For my family... you son of a bitch." He pulls the sword out of his mouth letting him fall to the ground.

Mehlar looks back seeing the armies of Gilneas and Easterlings coming. "There's too many of them... we have to pull back."

Arthas strikes down another human and looks over hearing what Mehlar said "Jaina should have been here..." He looks back and hears the horn of Lordaeron calling out as finally reinforcements arrive "Finally."

A force of two thousand knights come riding towards them to help aid against the enemy with Lord Garithos leading the force who stands on his horse holding this black sword with gold lines in the middle, black armour with gold lines around and wearing a black helmet with wings on both sides of it. He looks out at the view and began to signal the knights to ride down to help them out, riding towards them while Arthas and his forces retreat back and try to get out of the way before they get crushed by the hordes, the attackers continues coming and rides out towards them. Garithos and his knights rides past Arthas and his forces and clashes against the infantry to wrap up what is left of this force, ending this fight before the second wave comes forth. The knight's strikes through them instantly striking them down one by one as they didn't have time for a shield defence or the strength to repel against the reinforcements causing the few survivors to retreat and Garithos was about to signal the advance to take care of the rest.

"Signal the charge no –"

"Hold!" Arthas comes on a horse riding towards Garithos before he had a chance to reform the line "Pull the men back."

"Are you serious prince Arthas we have them on the ru –"

"Pull them back now... we can't hold them out here..." He looks out still seeing them marching forward like they don't care "We have to fall back, we don't have the strength to win this fight."

Garithos sighs under his helmet and remains silent for the moment "As you wish... prince Arthas... fall back to the capital now!"

With their infantry retreating back to the capital the knights started to turn back and flee as well as they done what they could have done, removing the first wave but they cannot defeat the second wave they have to obey prince Arthas and retreat as this was their only choice.

Agandaur notices that the first wave is pretty much all destroyed and the forces of Lordaeron started to pull back from this fight. "You see great king... Lordaeron can't survive strength we have done; everything is going according as planned."

"They still have their force." Graymane said "That means they will hold the capital well against our forces."

"It's best to send what we got." He looks at him "Prepare the siege and the forces on standby, we attack with what we have and if we win Sauron will reward you greatly."


	8. Battle of the Capital

Hillsbrad will soon to be the next place to be consumed in the war against the forces of Sauron thanks to the forces of Kul Tiras who thought of fleeing here instead of getting to Dalaran, with Dalaran retreating after having terrible losses with half a quarter of their forces destroyed and the elves were pretty much all dead except for a few left. The Admiral needs to take what is left of his men of seven hundred to make a defence here and hope that the people of Hillsbrad can help them drive back the orcs.

Garrosh and his warriors held position while Kul Tiras marine's retreats further in. Garrosh calls for reinforcements from Tol Barad who will come soon, bringing a hundred demon orcs who will come to join the fight to defeat the humans since attacking Hillsbrad with what Garrosh has will be difficult. In Hillsbrad he will have to deal with strength of humans, elves and dwarves if they come to help the Admiral which they will since they could have heard the battle.

In Hillsbrad the forces of elves, dwarves and humans have already started to form together since they heard the battle going off and they wish to quickly prepare for war, forming almost a thousand people who can fight and will come to help Kul Tiras who comes closer to their land. Lieutenant Farren Orinelle will be leading the campaign to join the Admiral on the attack against Garrosh and his forces once their army is ready to go.

The Admiral and his men take a break from running. "Alright..." He started coughing "Everyone form up."

His soldiers forms together and looks out seeing Garrosh slowly coming forth with his forces. "We can't defeat them here!" One of them said

"Pull yourself together we can hold them." He stands ready with his sword with two hands to it.

As the orcs are pressing forward a horn goes off from behind the forces of Kul Tiras causing the orcs to hold position for now, seeing a group of humans and elves and dwarves comes forth under lieutenant Farren arrives with the help he gathered to help the forces of Kul Tiras. They come marching towards Kul Tiras then once they get closer they started to charge along with the Admiral and his men, combining together to charge towards the orcs as they are not backing down Garrosh signals the attack and charges towards them until they reign victorious.

They clash against one another striking through and clashing their weapons at each other in the forest, fighting for control and for their survival against the enemy. The Admiral fighting his way through against them until he comes across Garrosh and will soon is fighting him using whatever strength he has in order to defeat him, he must kill Garrosh in order to return and call for help in Kul Tiras as well as helping Lordaeron against the Gilneans and Easterlings.

Back on the other side the capital have already started to prepare a strong defence, placing their soldiers on the walls and evacuating people to the higher levels while their soldiers secures the perimeter across the city and the gate. The forces of Gilneas and Easterlings marches towards the capita and standing far away from their line of fire, holding their position and waiting for those reinforcements who are coming with the siege and two thousand more Gilneans, right now they must wait a little while longer until they prepare a strong siege to the capital.

Inside the throne room Garithos and Arthas speaks to Terenas about the situation outside and wondering what their next move is. "We couldn't defeat them even if we brought more men from the capital..." Arthas said as he walks to the middle looking at his father "The allies of both Dalaran and Kul Tiras couldn't come to aid us they were pulled in a fight against the orcs from Tol Barad."

"Tol Barad... i thought the Admiral of Kul Tiras took care of that mess."

Arthas was about to say something but Garithos interrupts "If i may milord..." He walks forward "Tol Barad is under Orc control and a dragon protected it. But right now we have Stratholme and Tyr's Hand who can come for our aid from the east, i have already sent two paladins to those cities and they will return with maybe several thousand troops."

Arthas looks at Garithos "If we send all of our forces to the west then the orcs can slip in through the east without us knowing it... we can't let them attack the cities while our men are elsewhere."

"Prince Arthas you do realise that we are under siege by Gilneas... the capital is under attack and now is the time to unite our forces and prepare for battle. Gilneas must be taken care of in order to stop the orcs."

"I know..." He looks back to Terenas "But can we at least protect what we still hold?"

"My son... the enemy is at our doorstep... war has come to the capital and right now i will not let this city fall to Gilneas or his new ally." He stands up "I want all forces from Stratholme and Tyr's Hand to come immediately or we will lose the capital and Lordaeron will fall."

"Thank you milord." Garithos turns back and started walking out of the throne room.

Arthas turns back and about to take his leave. "Arthas... stay here."

He stays where he is then looks back and returns to the middle again. "What is it father?"

"I have heard that your fiancé called for help from both Dalaran and Kul Tiras... you wanted them to join the war and yet you don't want Stratholme and Tyr's Hand to come for our aid?"

"I just... they knew we would call for help and they were pulled into a fight from Tol Barad, they are probably still fighting the orcs so they will not come for our aid we are on our own. I know that if we call for all of our troops from both Stratholme and Tyr's Hand then i know that they will use this for their advantage, right now they are always one step ahead of us."

"I understand you wish to protect what we have but i will not let the capital fall to the hands of the enemy." He stands up off his throne "I will not let Graymane and his soldiers storm this throne room and kill us all. I will not let the people in this city to die in the hands of them, we will fight with all we got and we will drive them back and when this is over Gilneas will pay for what they have done."

After a while later Talion and Sylvanas along with Mehlar stays in another room outside the throne room waiting for Arthas to come out, soon he does and they walk over to him. "What's the news?" Talion asked

"It seems that we will be getting aid from Stratholme and Tyr's Hand so all we have to do is hold out against the enemy."

"They will be coming at us hard you know, can the defences of the capital hold?"

"It will hold." He started to walk out of the palace however all the sudden a teleportation occurred and Jaina appeared near them. "Jaina..."

"Arthas..." She looks over to him "I am so sorry... i thought we could defeat them but i failed to give you the help you need... i am sorry."

"It's fine Jaina you didn't know the orcs would join forces with the humans."

"Actually they didn't really side with them." Mehlar said "They just wanted the orcs to deal with reinforcements from the rear."

"I know..." Jaina looks at him "They also had some troops protecting the walls so even if the orcs failed they would have to deal with the Gilneans."

"What about Kael?" Sylvanas walks over to them "How is my beloved?"

"I am sorry but Kael has suffered a critical hit and will not participate in any more battles. He has also lost nearly all of his elves in that battle with the orcs."

"Damn... Kael..."

"He will likely return to Quel'Thalas." Mehlar said "That means i don't think we will be getting any elves anytime soon."

"What about your father what is going on out there?" Arthas asked

"All i know is that my father pulled what is left of his men to Hillsbrad so they might get aid from there so it's a fight for survival out there, but i hope he is alright."

"Hmmnn Jaina... go to your father he could need your help."

"But Arthas i can't leave you again..."

"You have to be with your father right now... i don't want to let you find out he died in the line of duty while you are elsewhere. You should go be with him and then return once he is safe."

"Alright... just... be careful out there Arthas i can't lose you too."

"I will be fine." He gives her a kiss and she started to move back and teleport out of there, heading to the battlefield of Hillsbrad.

"You did that to get her out of the siege." Talion said "You don't want her here."

Arthas looks back "I just don't want to lose her. Once this battle is done we can reunite again."

"Then i guess we should move out to the walls." Mehlar said and started to leave the room

"I as well... i will still fight for my husband." She walks out of there.

Talion was going to walk out of there but Arthas stopped him. "Before we go i need to know one thing... i need to know the Black Captains and Agandaur."

"If you want to know well... Agandaur is one of Saurons hands in the war in Middle-Earth. Agandaur brought the war in the north while the Witch King attacked Gondor in the south; Agandaur even controlled some parts of elven territory after he destroyed the dwarves."

"So he is a commanding general... but where is the Witch King?"

He shrugs "Probably still in Middle-Earth preparing the armies of Angmar, Sauron hasn't unleashed that kingdom upon this world so he will likely use that army last. You just have to make sure that Agandaur dies before the Witch King comes before it's all over."

"And the captains?"

"They are one of Saurons trusted body guards and watchers over his land of Mordor while he was destroyed, now they serve Agandaur and since the Hammer is dead there is only two left and i can tell one of them is here while the other is elsewhere."

"I understand now what i must do." He turns back and walks off.

"Arthas! One more thing." He walks up to him and he turns back "They possess a powerful blade called the Morgul blade, whatever happens don't get stabbed by it in battle."

"What happens if i do?"

"You will become a wraith..." He shows him a glimpse of Celebrimbor then returns to normal "Like me but on his side."

Arthas remains silent then started walking out of there and Talion goes after him, heading to battle and will likely attack them at night since the sun is close of coming down upon Lordaeron and they can tell the battle will begin at night, the flames of war will soon come to Lordaeron.

Jaina does arrive to Hillsbrad where Kul Tiras went to however when she arrived it was a battlefield here, hundreds of dead people and orcs lying on the ground. Those who survived have already fled the field but Jaina walks forward looking through the dead bodies until finally she found her father who was part of the bodies, laying there on the ground causing her to run over to him and try to lift him up a bit looking at his face and looking down seeing one of Garrosh axes went through his chest.

"No... father... no..."

She looks back and forth seeing no one around then back to the Admiral "I am sorry... i love you." She gives him a kiss on the forehead then gets up and started to run out of there, returning to Dalaran as quickly as she can.

With the orcs retreating back to Tol Barad Gilneas is getting closer from starting the war in the capital, Agandaur and his forces are nearly ready and it will be a few minutes before they can signal the attack. In the capital all troops are standing by and are ready for war with Arthas standing with Talion and the others on the wall looking out and seeing the lights from a far from their torches getting closer to the walls, the defenders on the walls started to load their rifles and bows ready to take aim waiting for the signal to fire and of course the signal for them to charge towards the wall.

Graymane draws his sword when they slowly walk forward and then he swings it down causing the catapults behind them to fire upon them, sending five fireballs raining down upon them hitting the walls and on the other side destroying the buildings. Arthas signals his forces to open fire when they did that, firing down upon the infantry as they charge, raising their shields to block some attacks but the rest got through however they keep going. Easterling archers firing upon them along with Gilnean rifleman's firing upwards at the soldiers on the walls before they come clashing against the wall and the gate, preparing to raise the ladders off the ground to let them come up the walls while their battering ram slowly goes towards the gate.

"We got ladders!" Arthas said while everyone keeps shooting down.

"Swords!" Talion yelled and drew his sword waiting for them to come up the wall.

Half the men drew their swords and when their attackers got on the wall clashing against them and fighting, Arthas and the others fight for their lives while the others outside started to form a shield wall and raising their shields upwards when they got to the wall to stop the projectiles, standing next to the ram as it gets towards the wall and four men started to pull it back then let's go letting it hit the gate and making it shake.

Garithos and his warriors run towards the front gate and prepare a shield wall waiting for them to break through. "Here they come boys... stand your ground."

They keep going for a few times until finally once the gate opens right up they come charging through and clashes against the defenders of Lordaeron, clashing through their shields and breaking some of their lines as they charge through. They fight for control over the gate and of course the walls as some men started drawing their weapons and fights instead of using their ranged weapons, some even went down the steps to assist the men defending the gate and Talion comes jumping off the wall and landing on some Easterlings by the gate, getting back up and striking a few and punching another one across the face.

Agandaur and Graymane stands there on their horses looking out as the city lies a flame but they cannot take control of the gate yet, as they keep watching the Black Hand of Sauron appears walking forward standing next to Agandaur. "Get them... destroy the ranger." Agandaur said without looking at him. The Black Hand draws his sword and his other sword a Morgul blade and started walking through the soldiers to reach to the gate.

As the battle keeps going to the city Teron Gorefiend on his horse looks out at the battlefield in the east and laughs at the success this is going, he decided to leave the fields and takes a task elsewhere going to Andorhal to see if there is anything useful for him to use while Gul'dan is elsewhere in Stratholme but not alone as two paladins are on the pursue to track him down and kill this warlock, they are getting close but there is something wrong here as he is just alone and preparing something important for the people of Stratholme.

As a half an hour later the battle is going hell in the first level of Lordaeron, Garithos was force to pull his men back and Arthas did the same thing, pulling back and close to the second level where they can fight there and give the gate and the walls to the enemy. Sylvanas who still stands on the wall still shooting arrows down at the men then shoots some soldiers who climb up the ladders, as she keeps going the Black Hand climbs up the ladder from behind her and draws his Morgul blade about to stab through her back with it however the moment he tried to stab her Talion fired his wraith arrow towards him hitting his hand and losing the blade. He looks down at Talion seeing him standing on a building then looks back to Sylvanas who looked back and was about to fire, he drew his other sword and hits her bow and was about to swing at her but she ducked and jumps off the wall and started to flee through the alley ways to regroup with the others while Talion stands there and drew his sword.

"We meet again ranger." He stands there looking at him while the humans run past him ignoring him. "The last time we met i gutted your wife and son... and you too."

"I'm going to kill you... right here and right now."

"Well I'm not going anywhere... try and kill me if you dare."

Talion took a step forward and takes a leap towards him and lands on the wall and clashes against his sword, moving their heads close to one another to stare dead into each other's eyes before they break off and stands ready for a fight.

While they fight the defenders held a defence in the second level and got more men who wish to fight, they come running over to join Garithos and the others who stands at the ready. Mehlar started channelling healing energy to heal some of the men who are wounded so they can fight again. They stand ready and clashes against the enemy yet again while men with rifles go on higher ground and shooting down at them or using their bows to shoot them dead, they hold this position well and was pushing them back and Arthas signals his men to push forward and keeps striking forward and slowly they try to advance and keeps going for a while until they get the upper hand against them all.

As they advance forward Talion and the Black Hand continues clashing against each other for a while until finally the Black Hand got the upper hand, he grabbed Talion's hand who held his sword then lays a knee hit to his chest and pushes him to the ground causing him to land on the edge of the wall, he looks up seeing him about to stab through him but he rolled off the wall with his sword and lands on the ground hard. He got back up and started moving while the Black Hand goes after him by running on the wall until he jumps off and chases him until he turns back and clashes against his sword again.

"Running away huh... i knew you would do that." He swings forward again to clash his sword

"I knew you would come." He tries to push him back, swinging faster and faster and switching places with the wraith every time they clash swords and soon when they got faster the Black Hand lost his balance and lost his sword, Talion returns to normal then moves in front of him and elbows him across the face sending him on the ground and drew his other sword. "I am going to end this now..."

"Go ahead... he is coming... my master is coming... the shadows of war is coming to your world..."

Talion stood there for the moment and places his long sword on his back then grabs him and lifts him up off the ground. "This is for my beloved and my son..." He started stabbing the hell out of the Black Hand six times until finally he strikes his neck twice and lays a kick to send him back on the ground.

With the battle going fierce and pushing them back halfway to the gate they try their best to push back the defenders however Arthas and the others keeps going, fighting their way through and holding them off while they keep going and outside Agandaur was getting upset that his forces can't break through since he underestimated the capital than he thought he would. The attack continues going and they continue killing more of their men and won't be long before they are forced to retreat because the forces of Agandaur and Graymane will not retreat anytime soon.

"They're pushing through..." Graymane said and looks at Agandaur "I thought your men were good enough."

"Remain calm Graymane..." He still watches as the catapults fired their last fireballs upon the capital "There's still time to destroy them... they are bound to retreat further within and when they do." He turns his head to him "We will win."

As the battle continues going rapidly across the capital and their forces won't hold them for long but there was something that wondered them, how come they're not getting any reinforcements from Stratholme and Tyr's Hand they should have been here by now and the enemy is still pushing forward, forcing Arthas to signal another retreat to return to the second level. Garithos have wondered where his army is and yet no one is coming because Tyr's Hand isn't coming to join the fight there elsewhere and is not coming. Garithos was furious to know that there not coming he swung his sword down upon the ground sending this large shockwave towards his enemy sending almost ten or twelve men flying in the air killing them and causing him to turn back and retreat.

"We have to fall back!" Arthas yells out "Back to the second level again!" He looks back to his enemy and clashes against his shield twice before striking him down then running back.

Talion comes forth firing a few arrows down at the enemy from behind and once he jumps down on the ground in front of Arthas and his men his arm quickly turns wraith mode and slams the ground sending this wraith blast to push everyone back, he drew his sword and swings forward cutting someone's neck then started running with Arthas while Sylvanas keeps shooting.

Arthas looks back and notices that some haven't pulled back yet seeing Mehlar still fighting. "Mehlar! Fall back now!"

Mehlar nods and signals the others to retreat, he looks at the enemy while he walks backwards and clashes against another solder and strikes him down then stabs another one, he was about to strike an Easterling but he hit his shield bouncing his sword back and taking a stab to the chest with his spear. He gasp and held the spear and strikes that Easterling down but he hit his shield and when he looks to the side seeing a Gilnean loading his rifle and fired towards him, his eyes widen seeing him shooting and taking a shot through the side of his armour and sending the bullet a quarter through him, that Easterling still had his spear through him he uses his shield to hit his chest and sending him falling to the ground. Sylvanas looks over seeing him fall she shouts his name to him but all he heard was nothing just a quiet echo, he fell to the ground and slowly dies while his enemy runs past his body and keeps charging forth clashing against the defenders of Lordaeron while they retreat, cutting them down when they catch up to those who can't run fast enough.

"Where the bloody hell are those reinforcements!" Garithos yelled out and pulls a broken sword out of his armour and throws it to the ground. "They should have been here how can they get into a wrong turn!?"

"Perhaps..." Sylvanas ran out of arrows (She actually ran out of arrows...) "There fighting elsewhere."

"But there is no force out there right?" Talion asked and looks at Arthas

"You said they could hold several thousand men who would come here..." He shakes his head "No way can a band of orcs push them back, most of the orcs fled to the south to join the forces of Tol Barad."

"If we don't get any help then it's all over." She ditches her bow and draws two daggers "Because we can't keep fighting like this."

"Then what do we do?" He looks out seeing the men holding them with their shield wall but can't hold them. "We keep fighting..." He charges towards them and takes a jump over a soldier and strikes down a few men.

Sylvanas lets a deep sighs "I just hope i can return to my husband..." she returns to the others.

"Yeah... i hope Jaina is alright." He runs out and charges a divine shield and runs through his shield wall and strikes a few soldiers while his shield blocks any attacks they do, helping Talion out to strike down many as they can get.

As the battle continues going pushing them back and forth and losing more people and getting more the fight is going at a stalemate and won't be long before on side has to retreat, Graymane did start to wonder if they are winning this or not and is getting upset that his men are dying in there and he doesn't know if there winning or not. One rider comes out and tells them whats going on, telling them that the Black Hand has fallen while their forces are pushing back and forth.

"This fight is going nowhere..."

"Calm down Graymane..."

"My men are dying." He rides forward "There being pulled back and your soldiers are not doing a good job."

"Let them keep going... let them –" They heard a horn go off in the east of the capital causing him and Graymane to look out of whats going on.

A force from Tyr's Hand estimated at two thousand along with a force of high elves of a thousand comes marching upon them and taking control of the field of battle, finally they got their reinforcements as the sun rises up seeing how much they are seeing out there. A force inside the capital started to retreat outside to deal with this threat while others continues going, pushing the defenders back and sending them to the last level of this city where the innocents are, if they can't hold them then they will scatter and will kill anyone in their way.

"You said they wouldn't come!" Graymane shouts to Agandaur "This is not going well for the both of us."

"They shouldn't be here... i thought..." He looks to the side "Gul'dan... Teron... damn them!"

The allied forces clashes against the enemy outside the city, Jaina and other characters join them on the push to drive them back and they do, they keep going and keep pushing them back until there was nothing left of them. Graymane watches as his forces getting killed and pushed back causing him to turn back and ride back to Gilneas along with whats left of his men, Agandaur stood there for a while until he is force to retreat back, causing what is left of their forces to flee with their leaders back to Gilneas where they will discuss their plan.

After an hour later the battle was finally lifted and the forces have fled to Gilneas, King Terenas stands outside with Arthas and the others looking at the battlefield seeing dead bodies everywhere. "What a waste... Gilneas is going to pay for this..." he looks over to Arthas seeing him hugging Jaina, ignoring them and looks at Garithos. "Prepare the men to move... take back Tol Barad before attacking Gilneas."

"Will do milord... but i need to see what's taking Stratholme so long.."

"That's because there's a problem with that." Jaina said and walks over to them. "We have a big problem... Stratholme... has fallen..."


	9. Battle of Stormwind

The forces of Gilneas has fled the field and travels back home to think of a new strategy against Lordaeron who they failed to get the job done however they have done more damage than they think, destroying their forces and their allies, plunging this country into chaos and all they have to do is make it worse. The capital maybe the target for Gilneas however the orcs and Sauron really wanted Stratholme gone and they just did it, they have just destroyed everything out there and right now Arthas and others started to move to Stratholme to see whats going on while Garithos organises a force to go on the offensive against them, targeting Tol Barad to eliminate the orcs before attacking Gilneas since that kingdom will be difficult to defeat against but they will try.

Before they start the whole war across Lordaeron now is the time to turn their attention towards Stormwind, the main target for Sauron to take over. Stormwind is the land that is stopping Sauron from invading this world in the first place, now he is force to sit back and allow Saruman to do his job by bringing forth the armies of Isengard to meet Stormwind and their king.

The sun rising up and the armies of Stormwind stands at the front walls of their city, leaving their tens of thousands of them standing outside while they leave men with rifles on the walls looking out at the dark view, can't see a thing but they can see lights coming closer to them. The force of Isengard is marching upon that city and the battle will soon come to this land, bringing forth their Uruk Hai and trolls along with their siege weapons to begin their attack to Stormwind and Saruman would like to see it fall so he can remember that this day there will be an end for the race of humans.

King Varian and his military officers and generals stands by his side on horses looking out at the view of darkness seeing the armies of Isengard coming upon them. Alexandros stands by the king but not the armies of Lordaeron as they are elsewhere with Uther; Alexandros stands by the king's side and waits for the battle to begin. With the Uruks coming closer Saruman started to walk up to this large rock to watch his Uruks walking forth with Tharzogg a chieftain of Isengard leading the attack who stands next to Saruman but took a step forward at the edge to take control here while he watches, watching this reckoning come forth to Stormwind.

As the Uruks advance forward they soon hold position standing there in this large black force looking at the armies of Stormwind, King Varian and his men were a bit surprised to see how much they brought through that one gate, it's almost as if they have seen the blast of the past when the orcs invaded this world. Tharzogg signals his Uruks to begin the battle cry, making the Uruks hit the ground with the end of their long spears, hitting the ground at the same time and continues going over and over and going faster by the second, letting this war cry while the armies of Stormwind watches what they're doing. They keep going and all of the Uruks are getting psyched and as they keep going the trolls of four started to walk through the armies and take the front, standing in front of the Uruks to get psyched and to scare the humans a bit and they do but they stand fast. Tharzogg looks at Saruman seeing him nod to him then looks forward, letting this loud roar and his sword in the air finally signalling the Uruks to finally charge.

They charge while Varian and his armies held their position. "So it begins..." He turns back and draws his sword, looking up at his walls at the soldiers up there. "Soldiers!"

They all started to take aim towards them, aiming down at the Uruks and waiting for the signal to fire upon them. The Uruks charge upon them while they hold position, Varian looks forward with his sword ready along with all of his men. "For Stormwind!" He shouts to his men and they raise their shields forward waiting for them to come.

"Fire!" Tharzogg shouts out and the Ballista's behind them fired into the sky sending them on a course to the army.

They come clashing hard against the forces of Stormwind two of the large arrows smashes in the middle while the other two hits the front of their armies breaking their shield defence. Varian looks out seeing his men getting crushed he looks up at the men on the walls and shouts to them. "Fire!"

They fire down upon them taking down alot of them including two of the trolls before they get impact against them, the trolls with their large swords swings down upon the humans striking through them then finally the Uruks comes crashing right through them hard, finally they have engaged. They smash against each other and they try to hold them back but their shield walls are broken through, the Uruks are fighting through but Varian still has another trick up his sleeve and that is Uther.

Uther comes from the east with his thousand knights by his side along with infantry and the dwarves as well, commanded by Muradin Bronzebeard he comes forth with his dwarven warriors with his rifles and axes and of course mortars. They look out seeing the battlefield seeing that Isengard is pushing Stormwind back and now is the time to push Isengard back, Uther on his horse holding his hammer and prepares to charge down upon them.

Muradin signals his mortars to open fire, sending off almost six mortars in the sky and sending them on a direct course to six locations to the Uruks, Varian and his riders charge through striking the Uruks and notices that the mortars have been fired, he smiles and continues attacking his enemy until finally those mortars comes crashing down upon Isengard taking large groups of them and even took out a troll, with that Uther signals the attack.

"For Lordaeron... for the king!" He rides out along with his knights, riding fall blast towards the Uruks along with the Lordaeron infantry and dwarven infantry behind them all running to their enemy.

Saruman and Tharzogg looks out seeing they brought help. "Lordaeron..." Saruman said and watches as his Uruks turns their heads and started turning their attention to them, raising their spears forward waiting for them to come at them.

Uther raised his hammer in the sky making it gust in yellowish light, making his frontline riders to suddenly be engulf by this yellow holy light, giving them all this shield to protect them against their spears. Uther and his knights strikes right through them and jumping over beheading a few and not losing any men from those spears, riding through the Uruks and striking one by one as they ride through. Few minutes later Muradin and the infantry come crashing through them as well striking down every foe in their way.

Saruman sighs and Tharzogg started to jump off and decided to join the fight. The ballista's continues firing towards Stormwind but Saruman decided to get involve. "They have power... i will show them true power." He said to himself and walks forward and raises his staff and his hand in the air and begins channelling a magic attack on Stormwind.

Back at Stormwind Varian and his men started to try and push back the Uruks, riding through and striking one Uruk after another while Alexandros on the ground with his sword the Ashbringer strikes a few orcs before being confronted by a troll. The beast with its armoured body and large sword swings down upon Alexandros, him blocking the swings but is struggling to block them and struggling to swing back causing him to move backwards every time he blocks due to the immense strength the troll is doing. Varian come riding towards Alexandros for some help, coming behind the troll and swinging his blade to the arm of the beast laying a deep cut through the skin causing the troll to turns its attention to Varian as he rides off through his army. Alexandros moved backwards then lays a charge and a leap in the air stabbing his sword through the best and sending it falling to the ground, still alive but Alexandros tried to pull his sword out of the troll then lays a final stab through the face to kill it before it could grab him, killing the beast and getting off of it to continue fighting against the Uruks.

As Saruman continues channelling a magic spell the sky begins to get darker as black clouds cover the area, causing a chain in the weather making heavy rain to fall down upon this field but rain isn't what Saruman wanted, there is something else that lies within the clouds. He begins speaking out to channel that magic power for a while getting Varian's attention by looking up at the sky seeing the clouds covering the area and before he had a chance to figure out whats going on Saruman finished his channel and finally a couple of lightning strikes hits the ground hitting his soldiers and sending the lightning to flow through some of the men nearby killing them all, sending forth more lightning and sending it through the ground and anyone else who got touched by it will flow through their body and out to another killing them instantly.

As the battle continues going fighting across the field killing each other Muradin with his axe and hammer strikes down many Uruks and takes a leap in the air and slamming the ground with his hammer, taking out any Uruks that was near him then lays a hit across the head of another one and lays a hit with his hammer to another Uruk to the chest. Uther comes nearby off his horse and striking one Uruk after another then with two hands to his hammer he slams the ground sending this bright light shockwave around him knocking the Uruks back while only healed the men who got caught in the blast, charging forward and still fight until Tharzogg comes through and swings down upon Muradin. He looks over hitting against his sword then swings again hitting his hammer away from him, he continues swinging down upon Muradin causing him to fall back on the ground, Uther looks over trying to fight his way to help him but Muradin looks back seeing an axe nearby, Tharzogg about to swing down upon him but Muradin got up and blocks his sword with one axe and uses the other to strike through the neck of Tharzogg. Tharzogg moved back with the axe still stuck in his neck and tries to get it out however Muradin runs back and grabs his hammer and throws it towards him, sending this electrified energy through it and blasting through Tharzogg's armour sending him crashing back on the ground dead.

"That's what you get from fighting me big guy... bloody hell!" He looks back then spots a troll coming towards him "Oh bloody hell..."

Uther comes forth swinging his hammer to the side of the beast hitting the back leg hard and causing the beast to go on one knee, Muradin runs over and strikes the troll twice to the chest before Uther swings his hammer upwards through the chin of the troll and sending it falling to the ground.

"Hah that was a good teamwork!"

"Yes.." He looks back and hits another Uruk through the head "But there's still more of them..." He looks through seeing the Uruks and some trolls still pushing the humans back. He looks around seeing lightning hitting the ground then looks over seeing Saruman standing there. "The wizard..."

"Ehh send his head on the ground already." Muradin said and runs through striking more Uruks

Saruman continues sending lightning upon the battlefield pushing back the forces of Stormwind as they continue to push forward fighting against the Uruks, striking down one by one as they are being killed by the strength of Saruman and his magic. They cannot get to him due to having thousands of Uruks in his way but they need to try, cut a path through them to reach him and fight him before more would come and they will come with more Uruks. Three thousand Uruk Hai started marching towards Stormwind to join the fight, to give them extra hand against the humans. Saruman continues until he stops and started to use other magic, sending fireballs upon the humans and doesn't care if any of his Uruks gets caught in the crossfire as long as they push them back until they are forced to retreat.

With the clashing of swords and axes, gunfire going off and projectiles flying through the sky and landing hard on the ground this fight is going crazy and could last for much longer, Muradin fighting by Uther and his men until finally he looks back seeing he brought extra help to help them out push back against Isengard.

"The gryphons... the gryphons have arrived..." He started laughing raising his axes in the air seeing almost twelve of them coming down upon the battlefield.

They come down from the north east throwing their hammers down at the Uruks sending explosions across the field, there are those who isn't mounted with dwarves and they started to take on the enemy at close range, flying down closer to the ground and knocking the Uruks on the ground or picking them up and throwing them across the air. They continue going and started setting their eyes towards Saruman and his siege weapons, two of them threw their hammers upon the ballista's taking them out with one shot to them, destroying them instantly and making Saruman mad as he looks up at them damaging his Uruks and giving the humans a chance to push back.

Varian and his men of Stormwind finally got the upper hand. "Push forward!" He yells out looking at his soldiers of Stormwind pushing back the Uruks with their shields, finally forming back their long and shielded blockade to hold them and causing them to push back. "Hold them!"

As rifleman continues shooting down upon the Uruks repeatedly and Uther and his forces continues fighting on their side trying their best but with more of their men dying Uther signalled a retreat for now until Varian arrives on his side, returning back with the dwarves back to the east the Uruks go after them as they charge but the ones trying to hold their ground against Stormwind will soon get a deadly attack from them.

"Soldiers of Stormwind... now!" General Hammond said and the frontlines of soldier's charges towards the Uruks clashing against them and pushing them back.

Everyone charges forward knocking the Uruks pack causing them to move back as they advance, so does Uther who still fights with what is left of his forces seeing that Stormwind is finally pushing forward. The gryphons started throwing more hammers down upon them and swooping down clearing a path, three of these flying beasts with no one mounting them started to fly towards the Uruks that are coming towards them. The Uruks raise their crossbows and fired into the sky making the gryphons missing them but once they got closer they all took a few hits to the front of those arrows a couple of times causing them to fall from the sky and crash lands on top of them, knocking them all back.

Saruman looks back seeing his reinforcements are being trampled by the gryphons. He looks out to Stormwind. "Enough of this." Then raise his hand to summon forth more lightning's down upon them.

Another gryphon swoops down upon Saruman throwing his hammer down at him hitting the ground near him and causing him to cancel his channel for another lightning attack, he moved back and tries to send a fireball at that gryphon but missed, he was force to move back away while his Uruks tries to fight without him. The Uruk Hai continues hammering the forces of Stormwind and the others but with them being pushed back it's difficult to win this but they will continue going however with the mortars and gryphons making paths across the battlefield the Uruks will be force to pull back and soon they will, they will retreat and so with the reinforcements they got.

With the battle going worse Saruman looks out seeing that the armies of Stormwind is pushing them back. "This isn't working anymore..." He looks back at the reinforcements seeing them pulling back to Duskwood, he looks forward and shouts out to his Uruks "Fall back... fall back to Duskwood!"

"The orcs are retreating!" Varian shouts to his men "Show them no mercy... kill them all!" He rides out charging at the retreating Uruks and so does his men.

They flee in fear but it's stopping Varian and his men from killing them all down as they run, killing as many as they can so they don't have to deal with them again, getting all of his soldiers to charge forward and keeps advancing until they push them out of their land and into the town of Duskwood of what is left of it anyway. Uther and his men started to advance and so does Muradin and his dwarves, beating down the Uruks and driving them back while Saruman stands where he was watching his Uruks retreating and seeing the humans advancing until they are finally connected together on the battlefield, forming their forces together and charges forward.

"They have not won this day yet..." Saruman said and raise his staff, teleporting himself back to Nethergarde Keep while his Uruk Hai retreats to Duskwood and tries to set up a defence there.

With the armies of Isengard retreating Varian soon was force to hold his men and allow the rest to run away, Uther and Muradin comes back to Varian and the others looking out as they retreat. "We done it..." Uther said trying to catch his breath

"I couldn't agree more." Alexandros walks over to him placing his hand over his shoulder "You seem to be worn out old man..." He started laughing

"Hmn..." He looks back to Varian who rides towards them "King Varian... what are your orders now?"

"Right now... i want to attack but recovering is the best idea for all of us." He looks back to his generals who are still on their horses "Signal the army to fall back." Then looks out at the Uruks "We will attack tomorrow."


	10. Interlude: Aftermath

The war over this land was finally done however the real threat still remains to the forces of Stormwind, losing many of their men in battle but at least they dealt heavy damage to the forces of Isengard however they failed to get Saruman, the wizard who took many people out and cause the forces of Stormwind to disarray but thanks to the might of the dwarves they defeated Saruman's plan but he will return and try again.

Back in Stormwind the people who fought in the battle began to be healed up and prepare to head out into battle to prepare a defence outside, waiting for the signal to charge or waiting for Isengard to come back, right now they just have to wait and restore the men who still wishes to fight. Uther and the healers would help heal as many men as they can; Arator was one of the few people to be healed the most by Uther by Valeera's request. Arator would help Uther heal the others before returning to Valeera as she stands outside the house waiting for him to come out so she can hug him.

"I knew you would be alright." She moves back

"Yeah... thank you... Valeera."

"I really didn't want to lose good people out here especially you, we were raised in Quel'Thalas together and when we came to Stormwind together i knew we would be together on the battlefield."

"Yes i know." He looks out at the gate "I just hope that the battle didn't damage us hard, we need as many men we can get in order to drive the orcs back into that portal."

"With this victory we have a slight chance of a success over Duskwood." Uther appeared behind them, walking out of the door way "The enemy is still out there but the leader is still preparing for another attack, it won't be long before they try to attack us again."

"Lord Uther..." Arator said "How is the injured ones?"

"I have healed as many men who can get up quickly and return for duty, the others who are really hurt and still wish to fight however will not participate in the upcoming battle for Duskwood."

"We should go and see if Varian wishes to see us." Valeera said and turns to the side "Let's go Arator." She walks off to head to the capital.

"Alright." He looks at her then to Uther "Thank you lord Uther." He started going after her then walks next to her.

"Hmn..." He turns back and started to heal the others before going to the capita since he needs to use what holy light he has to save the weak.

Varian on his throne and his generals Hammond and Arlos stands there speaking about strategy and conquest against the forces of Isengard, talking about sieging that place and trying to reclaim Duskwood however Isengard couldn't really defeat them at the front gate so if they do attack again they will not succeed. Varian is stuck with two choices that will change the course of the battle, if he chooses to reclaim Duskwood and drive the Uruks back and could maybe kill Saruman they will have full control over this land and give heavy damage to the forces of Sauron, if he chooses to defend the kingdom then Isengard will not be able to defeat them they could attack again but they will not succeed on defeating Varian and his forces, he knows this and they are stuck in a stalemate so the only option is just bring the fight to them.

Varian made his decision and both Hammond and Arlos takes their leave the moment Valeera and Arator enters the room to see Varian, both kneels before him then gets back up and stands in the middle to see what he needs. Alexandros also enters the throne room and walks over to them, standing next to the two and doing a slight bow to him, reporting in.

"Alexandros... what's the situation on the healing progress of my men?"

"Well Uther is saving as many people as he can, maybe soon you might get five hundred men recovering from battle and could join the battle for Duskwood but the rest will be a while."

"I see... can you sneak through Duskwood undetected?" He looks at Valeera

"I could but i get the feeling that Saruman might find me and capture me, it would be best not to take a chance like that."

"I understand i rather not let anyone be captured by the enemy, they will do their best to gather information from you. It doesn't matter because right now we are preparing to strike back against those brutes, we will take back Duskwood and will destroy those monsters, once we defeat them we will try to attack Nethergarde Keep and then we will win the war."

"Uther will probably won't participate in the fight for Duskwood along with the dwarves; they have suffered more men we did lose almost everyone from that counter attack." Alexandros said

"I will allow this; i just want Duskwood to return to Stormwind and the Alliance." He gets up off his throne "We will attack tomorrow." He walks off heading to his quarters.

The three turns back and heads back outside to let Varian rest in peace but he only wishes to see his son ?, as he heads to his quarters a crow comes through the throne room and circles the throne room and then started to take flight towards where Varian was so he can turn into his human form, turning into the prophet.

Before Varian could enter the room where his son is the prophet appears near him. "Greetings my king."

Varian looks back to him, he quickly grips the handle of his sword about to draw his sword but the prophet raised his hand to him and took a step back. "Easy there milord... i am not your enemy i am just a man who wishes to save this world from the shadows."

Varian slowly lets go of his sword. "Who are you and what are you doing?"

"I am here to warn you Varian on what is about to happen soon." He walks closer to him then walks past him while he talks "The enemy has sent this force to weaken your armies however the enemy is still doing damage to the Alliance."

Varian turns back "What are you talking about?"

"The humans who are in league with those Uruks you faced... they were not meant to deal with Stormwind, they were meant to deal with Lordaeron."

"Lordaeron... is it under attack?"

"Yes." He turns back "Lordaeron is under attack and they are getting more weaker than your kingdom, if you lose this war then there is no way Lordaeron will recover from this, Stormwind is the main target for the shadows to come. If you fail then Lordaeron will not stand a chance."

"Tell me... what is coming to Stormwind... to my people?"

He remains silent for the moment before saying it. "He is coming... he will come the moment you defeat the armies of Isengard and kill Saruman, he will come with his armies and will fight you personally. You must rally as many men as you can because if you fail then Stormwind will be destroyed and the dwarven kingdom will be next in line, if the dwarves can't defeat the darkness then Lordaeron will not stand a chance against the shadows of war."

"Then tell me... do you think we will stand a chance against this shadows of war?"

"To be honest... i do not believe Stormwind will succeed on defeating the shadow but i do believe you will deal as much damage to him as much as you can, weaken his armies so he will never have dominion over the Eastern Kingdoms, he will lose everything if you defeat his armies. I will watch over you humans and i will let you know if you still have the strength to pose Saurons army." He slowly turns back into a crow and takes flight out of there, going through a window and flying out of Stormwind.

Back to Gilneas the king stands in his manor drinking some wine while Agandaur stands behind him knowing he is upset about what happen. "This is unacceptable... you lost your damn men and my men in that battle and you promise me the head of the king!" He looks back to him and holds a cup full of wine.

"This was a setback don't worry... right now we have damage their forces so all we have to do now is go on the defence for now."

"We are not doing that because i am out of this!" He drinks all of his wine in one shot.

"You swore..." Agandaur walks over to him "To serve the dark lord... and his work."

"Well not anymore... i lost almost seven thousand men on that assault to Lordaeron, the enemy will attack and i will make sure they get the one responsible for this."

"Do you think they will accept that..." He sighs and looks away for the moment then looks forth; raising his hand and making it light blue flames.

"..." He took a step back but he stared into the flames, his ring he is wearing started to glow and this strange black veins running through his body and reaching to his head. The veins vanish once it reached his head and his eyes started to change a bit to purple.

"Who do you serve?" He lowers his arm and the flame dies out.

"I serve... the dark lord Sauron..."

"Good..." He turns back "Now prepare your army and defend the wall, do not let Lordaeron take this city." He started to take his leave while Graymane stands there for the moment. "My master was right on giving him that ring."

As he makes it outside he notices the Tower of Sauron standing there. "I am only captain left..."

"No matter... just get Tol Barad ready, i get the feeling they will target that first before attacking Gilneas. But it will be a while before they come because they will soon find out what happen in Stratholme."

"What of Gul'dan and Teron?"

"Gul'dan will go to the north while Teron will go to the south, let's see what they will do and let's see how many lives will be lost when they go against Saurons deadliest weapon... the Balrog of Morgoth."


	11. Second Battle of Duskwood

The control over the middle land of Stormwind is about to get underway as three thousand Stormwind infantry have been deployed to venture out to fight against the Uruk Hai out there in Duskwood, standing at maybe four to five thousand Uruks out there and will be difficult to win this struggle against them but they have to try, reclaiming Duskwood is one of the positions that will change the fate of the war here, if the Uruks control what is left of Duskwood since it's pretty much destroyed they will remove more of Stormwind's forces giving them a close on their side to attack the kingdom again, if Stormwind wins they will have control over half their land and will be close of pushing them back until they are force to defend Nethergarde Keep and the gate against them.

King Varian with Arator, Valeera, Hammond and Alexandros will head into the frontlines to reclaim that destroyed place and try to find Saruman the wizard who rules the Uruks and will kill him, the only way to drive them back and will give them a chance of success. While they march out there the prophet will be flying in his crow form past the armies of Stormwind and flying towards a higher ground where he will return normal and will watch, watch and see how this will decide to see who will win.

The armies of Stormwind are in position and looks out seeing Duskwood destroyed, seeing the Uruks trying to form together and begins marching out of this destroyed place to meet the enemy on the field. Saruman will be there but will make an appearance in this fight he will just observe and watch as his Uruks take care of the forces of Stormwind.

"Here they come." Varian said and draws his sword trying to control his horse "There coming."

"I hope this plan of yours work milord." Alexandros said to him.

"It will... the enemy falls here today." He aims his sword in the air.

The Uruk Hai comes charging out and already charging towards them while they stand there, Varian swings his sword down and suddenly behind them they brought their own weapon against them. An Alliance Gunship from Stormwind comes forth armed and ready causing the Uruks to hold position and looks up at the ship along with Saruman as well, once it was in range it stated firing down upon them blasting the Uruks to bits and kept on bombarding the ground destroying them until finally it stopped and allowed Varian to give the charge.

"For Stormwind!" He rides out against the enemy along with his forces as well behind him, charging against the Uruks before they could try to fight back, they come smashing right through them knocking them back and pushing them into the streets and outside the town of Duskwood.

They come clashing against the armies of Isengard smashing them back and fighting for Duskwood, the Uruks try to hold their ground and soon they did, their strength and armour was good enough to striking back against Stormwind but that gunship continues shooting down upon them on the ones at the back, removing as many as they can in order to make sure that there isn't enough to push back Stormwind as they are fighting for Stormwind and the Alliance.

Saruman had enough of that airship causing trouble to his Uruks he stood on a building and raise his staff at it. "I have had enough of this." He moves his staff back then pushes the staff forward sending this lightning blast towards it, destroying the bottom part of the ship and making a short line across the bottom of it causing some explosions but not heavy. Saruman decided to use a fireball instead, firing it through the gap of the hole and blasting the inside of it causing more damage and triggering a few chains of explosions from the inside. Alexandros looks up seeing the ship exploding from the bottom causing them to stop shooting, this airship was about to go falling down upon them but thought of moving to the side to avoid any collateral damage to the forces of Stormwind.

While Saruman continues firing up at the airship watching it burn and slowly falls from the sky Alexandros charges through the Uruks striking down one by one until finally an Uruk spears the horse, sending him on the ground but got up quickly enough to strike through three Uruks then tries to fight his way through to reach Saruman. He looks down seeing him he quickly vanishes out of there causing Alexandros to hold his position, looking back and forth but when he looks behind him Saruman was there, swinging his staff and sending Alexandros flying through a burned down building, smashing right through it.

While Saruman walks over towards Alexandros Arator was healing the men then charges to strike down two Uruks before looking over, seeing Saruman walking towards Alexandros he tries to fight his way through along with Valeera while Varian continues to try and push back the Uruks, staying with his man and fighting across the area.

"The darkness is coming to all of you..." Saruman said as he stands at the hole in the wall looking at Alexandros who pushes the debris off of him and grabs his sword. "It's only a matter of time before he comes."

Alexandros looks up at Saruman "I don't fear your master!"

"You should... because when he comes... and he will... Stormwind... Khaz Modan, Quel'Thalas and even Lordaeron won't stand against his wrath; this whole land will be under his control."

"Oh really?" He turns his eyes to the side behind him.

Saruman saw it in time and turns back seeing Arator about to swing down at him he quickly pushed his staff forward sending him flying back and crashing against a few Uruks. "Nice try..."

Valeera was on top of the building looking down then looks up seeing Arator about to get killed, seeing him stabbing through an Uruk and tries to get up and strikes another. She couldn't hesitate she quickly jumps down before he could look up, getting stabbed by both of her blades running through both of his shoulders causing him to gasp and fall on his knees. With him down Alexandros gets up and charges then stabs his blade right through him while Valeera pulls her swords out and charges towards the Uruks to help Arator.

Saruman looks down at the sword through his chest, he was about to say something but when Alexandros pulled the sword out of him he falls to the ground. Alexandros stands strong as the white wizard lies there dead on the ground, with him gone the Uruks will be force to retreat back to Nethergarde and the portal, this will end on the side of the Alliance.

"Victory! We are victory!" Varian shouts out looking out as the Uruks are finally retreating, giving his men something to celebrate on however they did lose their airship that crashed against the side crushing some Uruks but killed many of the men on board. "Drive these brutes to where they came from!"

With the enemy finally retreating Arator strikes down one more Uruk and looks out at them running away, he looks back to Valeera who was near smiling towards her and she smiles back at him. She started to walk over to him and soon she gives him a kiss while the Uruks runs off and the humans chasing after them to make sure they go, didn't care what was happening they had a little moment together on the battlefield as they kept kissing each other with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

At the aftermath the town of Duskwood was completely destroyed and dead bodies of both humans and Uruks lies here, this was a bloody battlefield but at least the Alliance won this fight and pulled back the forces of Sauron, now he will be force to come with his legions however it will be hard for them to defeat him if he comes. The enemy pulled back and Stormwind will also pull back after they collect the wounded and return back to Stormwind, they could go after them but they cannot go anymore they only wanted to reclaim Duskwood and defeat Saruman and they succeeded, now all they have to do now is figure out a new strategy against the enemy when they come again.

The forces of Stormwind returns back but they do call for reinforcements sending another force of two thousand infantry to march to Duskwood to watch over the Uruks if they come, Varian and the others returns inside the city and wait to be healed before moving on but those who are alright will disperse and so does the king, he returns back to the throne room where Alexandros will follow and Uther as well will go after them once he was done healing since he ran out of mana, allowing others to heal the injured.

"The white wizard is finally dead... the enemy is destroyed." Varian said as he walks to the middle placing his sword away. "However..." He turns back towards Uther and Alexandros and his generals "Why do i feel like this battle has just begun?"

"Maybe it's because that wizard could be right." Alexandros said and took a few steps close to him "I saw his face and he wasn't lying... he wouldn't lie... the enemy is coming back and we have to be ready."

Varian sighs and turns back "We barely survived this battle, i lost nearly six thousand of my men over this land in Nethergarde, Duskwood and Stormwind and of course other areas that the orcs destroyed but." He turns back "We don't have much time then... if they come we have to arm ourselves with whatever we still have."

"Milord." Clay walks forward "It is possible that maybe a few hours or days if we have time, we could muster a force of seven thousand and if the enemy attacks late we might get another thousand more men."

"Eight thousand Stormwind infantry... we also need to deploy all of our airships on the battlefield, we only have two airships so let's hope that is enough to destroy what is to come."

"There is another thing you must do." The prophet appears behind them causing them all to turn back to look at him as he walks towards them.

"It's you again... how come your not in this fight?"

"I am just a prophet here to save you from the war... you are damaging him and his armies you really are, the enemy will return again with a much bigger force. If you lose this fight." He walks closer to Varian "You will lose more than just your soldiers... your people will die and so will your land."

"When the enemy comes we will be ready for them."

"I know... but maybe it is best to take your people out of here."

"What?!"

"This man is just a mad man... guards!"

"Hold that." Varian said as he raises his hand to his general then to the prophet "What are you saying?"

"If you lose this fight then your people will die... at least they might have a chance of surviving if you get your people into the western lands of Kalimdor, there they might stand a chance and to survive longer if you fail. If you succeed then you can always bring them back and tell them that the war is over."

"We can't just get everyone and travel to west!" one of the generals said "Milord there isn't anything out there."

"But at least they don't stay here..." Varian turns back and think about this. "If the enemy wins then we will lose alot. We will lose Stormwind."

"Lord Varian." Uther walks over "There is something in the west, a few weeks ago Kul Tiras travelled there and created a city there, it's called Theramore. It isn't exactly populated however you could take your people there, there is always Northrend but somehow we lost all connection out there."

"What do you mean?" He looks back at him.

"We had three outposts in Northrend, one was controlled by the dwarves however somehow... ever since the war started we lost all contact with those outposts. Theramore is kind of the last resort at this time."

"Northrend will play a part in this war if it doesn't go well for the Eastern Kingdoms, right now you have a time limit and it's time to decide, take the people who can't fight and take them to the west while you fight here with your armies and bring the death of the shadow."

While he thinks about this elsewhere back in the shadows of Middle-Earth the rumours have spread that the white wizard is dead, the Witch King of Angmar will soon comes forth to the portal on his fell beast. He stays on his beast and looks down seeing orcs preparing to march however they are not under his command, he looks to the side seeing Azog the Defiler and Bolg the spawn of Azog, they were preparing for the invasion.

"Pull your armies... the kingdom... of Angmar will destroy Stormwind." He said to Azog.

"I will bring my armies to that city... you are meant for Lordaeron."

"And you are meant for the dwarves."

Suddenly darkness started to come forth towards them from behind causing the wind in this area to get fierce and causing the armies to hold their position and looks back, the shadow slowly started to form into the dark lord himself. Sauron comes forth causing them all to stop as his armies comes forth, bringing the ring wraiths behind him as he walks towards them, both Azog and Bolg moves away from Sauron while the Witch King sits there on his beast.

"I will take over..." He said in his dark voice and not in his black speech. "I will go... leave Stormwind to me."


	12. Revenge on Stratholme

With the battle over Stormwind finally calmed down back in Lordaeron hell has come again as one of the strongest and largest populated city in Lordaeron that was supposed to be well defended is now destroyed, leaving only hell in its wake. Jaina and the others make their way towards Stratholme except for Garithos and Terenas, Garithos was ordered to take troops from Tyr's Hand and here along with other places and try to siege Tol Barad, the place where the orcs are using as a command center for now in Lordaeron. Sylvanas and her people left the field and return back to Quel'Thalas because the king only allowed them to help defend the capital and once that was done she was force to return, return back to her husband to see that he will make a quick recovery just as long as she is there by his side.

Arthas and Jaina and Talion arrives on the hill with a hundred men behind them looking out seeing Stratholme, seeing this whole place in flames and seeing dead bodies everywhere, dwarves and humans and elves alike all dead. There's no dead bodies of orcs and no way this city can fall in a matter of minutes, something deadly came here and swoop through it like a tsunami and they don't know what happen.

"Stratholme... all gone..." Arthas said with his eyes widen looking out at the place. "I don't believe it..."

"I am sorry Arthas... i heard two Paladins going after a warlock named Gul'dan..."

"Gul'dan." Talion turns his head towards her "He was here?"

"That's all i know..." She looks to him "I know two paladins went after him, one was Barthilas the Magistrate and the other was Cathela the Seeker. There's also Aurius who defended Stratholme but... i don't think they all made it."

"All three of them... dead..." Arthas walks close to the edge of the hill looking out at the view. Suddenly he started to hear this loud demonic roar inside the city. "There's something in there... it's still in there..."

The wraith appears through Talion as he heard it "No..." He shakes his head looking out "No... how did Gul'dan brought him here..."

"What is it?" Jaina asked looking at him "Who or what is in that city?"

He closes his eyes for the moment hearing the strange beast letting out another roar then once he opens his eyes seeing flames in the middle getting fiercer. "A Balrog of Morgoth... a demon from another dimension."

Arthas looks at him then back to the city. "Signal the attack."

"No!" He shouts to Arthas "If you're met go in that city... there all dead just like everyone else in Stratholme."

"We can't leave this Balrog in that city it will go somewhere else... Tyr's Hand maybe!"

"I have faced this demon once... i can do it again." He returns back inside Talion. "You know what this means..."

"Yes..." Talion said and looks at Jaina and Arthas "Arthas take your men and go to the east, go find Gul'dan and finish him... end him and avenge the fallen people." He looks back out as he heard the roar again. "I will go after it."

"Talion..." Jaina walks over to him "You can't fight that thing alone... that's suicide."

"That might happen... going in Stratholme is a one way trip but i have to do it. I have to go in there and kill the Balrog it's the only way, i have my last stand and you lot have your fight in Lordaeron, don't fail me." He started to walk down the hill towards the entrance of Stratholme.

"Talion!" Arthas runs down the hill to stop him. "You don't have to do this... we can take it out together."

"No... if we stay here and fight that thing together then Gul'dan will go elsewhere and maybe just maybe he could summon another Balrog, you need to go after him before it's too late." He turns his body to face Arthas "Arthas... there are a few weapons in this world that can kill Sauron, one in Northrend and another in Stormwind but if they fail to defeat him then you must obtain the third sword, it's called Narsil."

"Why haven't you told us about this weapon until now?"

"It's hard to find good people in this world; i needed to know who is good enough to fight and i have seen you fight, i know you can wield it. If you do die then someone else must take it."

"Where's the sword?" Jaina asked

"That i don't know... when i travel into this world i was sent through this vortex, the sword got pulled out of the vortex and got sent elsewhere in Azeroth. I got sent here but the prophet was trying to find it while you humans didn't believe him, now it could be anywhere but i assure you its here and not in Stormwind or Lordaeron. It's somewhere else."

"Talion..."

"Arthas... don't... i wasn't going to live in this war, i wanted those black captains dead and there is only one left, find him and kill him for me he's probably either in Gilneas or in Tol Barad. Arthas you have helped me take my revenge on them, now i will face this demon and if i do die in there I can finally reunite with my family, i am doing this for them."

"Talion –"

"Go... get Gul'dan now!" He looks back and started walking towards Stratholme "We will meet again... one day..."

They watch as he walks blindly into the flames Arthas wanted to go with him but he signals Jaina and his men to start going to the north east, they make their way out of Stratholme while Talion sets foot inside the city looking out at the destroyed place with so many dead bodies everywhere, he takes a deep breath then walks in drawing his sword engulfing it in this wraith energy.

Gul'dan was nearby but was in the northern part away from Stratholme guarded by warlocks and orcs making sure he stays alive, he still has plans for this land but once the elves are returning to Quel'Thalas he will begin his second strike there, Quel'Thalas will be next to fall at the hands of the dark lords wrath. Arthas and his men started to try and pick up the trail on where Gul'dan left off while Talion started walking around in the city trying to find the Balrog, he was scared at first but he was ready and he is ready to face this beast with Celebrimbor by his side.

"Is he here?"

"He's near."

As Talion walks in the town square looking around as a firewall was behind him but when he heard the roar again, he quickly turns back behind him with his sword and dagger drawn, out of the flames comes forth a powerful demon to challenge Talion's move on him, there he was out of the shadows comes forth the Balrog of Morgoth, Durin's Bane.

"Hello there beast..." Talion mumbles then turns back and started running while the Balrog goes after him, taking loud footsteps towards him. "Come and get me beast." Talion taunts him a second time as he keeps running, placing his dagger on his back and keeps on running until he decided to run up a building to get on the roof.

The Balrog keeps moving and forming his flammable sword, once he moved closer he lays a swing down upon that building cutting it in half and lighting it in flames. Talion jumped on another building and kept on moving to draw it into a wider area; the Balrog simply follows him and tries to catch him by destroying one building after another, even walking through the buildings just to catch Talion. He stops and jumps down on the street, rolling forward and keeps running while the Balrog slowly catches up to him, switching to his flaming whip instead of a sword and hits Talion to the leg causing him to trip over and lose his sword, letting it slide forward while he lays there.

Talion looks back as the Balrog was right on top of him, switching back to his flaming sword and strikes down but he rolled out of the way and started sprinting to his sword. Once he got it the blade glows in wraith energy then turns back and charges, using a broken piece of a house as a lift for him to leap in the air and strikes down at the Balrog, giving it pain but it wasn't enough he leaves a cut through the beast and jumps back but the Balrog hits him with his arm sending him flying back and giving him three burnt marks on his chest that burnt through his clothes and burns his skin. Talion stands on the ground looking at the burns but slowly got up and started moving backwards while the Balrog pursues him until he's dead.

Elsewhere the orcs with Gul'dan started to get the smell of humans pursuing them like they got their trail, one of them stops and looks back while Gul'dan kept moving but he turns back seeing his orcs holding position. "They're coming... take care of them; i don't want them ruining everything." He turns forward and started walking towards the city of Tyr's Hand.

The orcs he brought turns back and goes to deal with the humans, Gul'dan was holding his staff in one hand and this strange looking item on the other, showing it was a head of a Balrog that has it's horns on fire like they were lava but they weren't burning him they were just energy flowing through the head of it. Gul'dan had another head and probably used it to awaken the Balrog into this world, these heads are the key of teleporting one Balrog to the location, it was like a beacon and he let one off into this world and is ready to release another one in Tyr's Hand. It was meant for Quel'Thalas but since that place is full of magic there was no way the demon can survive in there.

Arthas and his men had their weapons drawn when they can hear something on the road. "Get ready..." Just on the road a hundred orcs started charging towards them. "Here they come!" He charges and so does his men while Jaina moves away and started to prepare some spells.

Arthas and his men come crashing against the orcs on this field smashing their weapons against each other while Gul'dan is getting close to his destination. Jaina was about to use her magic but she thought of something, she started to try to move away from the fight and go around them so she can go after the warlock while Arthas keeps fighting, he did notice her leaving the fight and wanted to call her name out but he punched an Orc then strikes another across the face.

Gul'dan was close to his destination and it's up to Jaina to stop him, back in Stratholme Talion makes it to the middle to this wide open area except for the broken fountain that could be a problem to him, he turns back seeing the Balrog coming and before stepping in the middle it lets out a deep breath of fire upon Talion causing him to roll out of the way but got his cape burned. He takes off his cape and stands ready with his wraith sword waiting for the demon to come and get him.

Talion charges while the Balrog moves forward to swing his sword down at him, making him duck and moves in front of the beast striking the left arm of the Balrog leaving a cut on it. He swings again hitting the chest only making a cut but the Balrog hits him yet again sending him flying and smacking against the fountain, falling to the ground and feeling a stab from behind from the point of the fountain, leaving him injured in this fight while the Balrog stands strong, igniting his body to show his strength to Talion while he slowly looks up at the demon.

"You shall not pass... demon..." Talion said while he lays there looking at it, slowly getting up and seeing Celebrimbor standing next to him. "Ready?"

"Ready..." He takes out his wraith bow and started firing at the Balrog while Talion charges yet again.

Celebrimbor switches to his sword and charges as well to help Talion striking the beast to the chest and arms, avoiding the slow swing and keeps going but they do get burnt a bit but they continue to fight, continue to keep striking the demon until they pull back and moves back away for the Balrog to move closer to the middle. The two turns back and charges towards both sides, the Balrog sends forth fire upon Celebrimbor consuming him in the flames but Talion kept going but the Balrog swings forth at him quickly, taking a large strike through the chest and sending him crashing on the ground on the side. Celebrimbor appears and charges while Talion was on the ground, holding his sword and dagger and comes sliding on the ground striking the leg of the demon then started to jump up on the Balrog, it tries to grab him but he comes stabbing down once he reach the top, stabbing through the head of the demon and stabbing halfway through until finally the Balrog lets a loud roar and finally the Balrog of Morgoth falls to its death.

Celebrimbor falls to the ground once the Balrog was finally cast down but the damage was already made, Celebrimbor slowly walks over to Talion who lies there bleeding out and burning inside of him, slowly turning his head towards his friend while he kneels down in front of him.

"Celebrimbor... it's done..." He started coughing out blood "My time... our time... is done... i can finally rest... in peace... i can finally be with my wife.. Ioreth my beloved..."

"Talion..." He moves his hand to him but notices his hand slowly fades "I guess it's time anyway... there was no salvation for us as we were once... survivors of Middle-Earth."

"At least we got our revenge on him... it's up to them... to see if they succeed." He coughs more until finally he turns his head to the side closing his eyes. Celebrimbor stays where he was slowly fading away as he too couldn't be here without Talion.

In Tyr's Hand Gul'dan holds the object in both hands once he began making this large symbol made of blood, placing the object on the ground and started to channel energy to summon another Balrog into this world. Before he had a chance to do the words to summon it Jaina appeared behind and sends a water blast towards Gul'dan sending him falling to the ground with the object falling down the hill.

Gul'dan quickly got up and looks over seeing the object going down the hill "No!" he looks back to Rias "How dare you ruin the dark lord's plan."

"I will not let Lordaeron fall to the likes of Sauron!" She sends a fireball towards him but he blocks it with his staff.

"The dark lord will come... i can feel it, were going to win we are finally going to win." He sends this black and red lightning blast towards her, she tries to block it with her own shield but it shatters and sends her falling back on the floor.

Jaina slowly tries to get up but Gul'dan sends a fireball hitting her chest and falling back on the ground, standing there allowing the burns to do his job, hurting her while she lies there in agony. "He is coming... Stormwind will fall to the darkness of the dark lord."

Jaina looks up at Gul'dan while he stands there aiming his staff at her but she still held her staff and quickly swings up at him at the back of the staff, sending this water out of the staff hitting him and pushing him back then she hits the ground with the staff sending this lightning rod through the water to electrify his whole body, Gul'dan would feel the pain he did to her. He still stands there even though he is being electrocuted but he sends a fireball to the ground to remove the water causing her spell to break, with that he sends another fireball at her while he moved back but she evaded it and sends one back at him, hitting his chest and falling back. Gul'dan was still standing and doesn't want to go down he stands ready for another battle but Arthas comes to interfere in this fight.

"Arthas..."

"I got this Jaina..." He stands ready with his bloodied sword with two hands to it.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you." He sends the black and red lightning towards Arthas, he quickly had time to activate his divine shield to block it but he went flying back hitting the ground.

Jaina took action and summons a water element to attack but Gul'dan sends triple fireball from his staff hitting the element three times before melting away, sending one more lightning at Jaina but hits her staff and quickly lets go of it, seeing her staff explode right before her eyes and falls back on the ground. Gul'dan was going to finish her but Arthas got up and charges with his sword drawn, Gul'dan sends a few fireballs at him but the divine shield gives Arthas immunity over magic and physical attacks, he comes leaping towards him swinging down at him while he raise his staff up but Arthas broke his staff and gives him a long cut across his body, hitting the bottom of his chin all the way down to his chest in a vertical way to the side of his waist, with his staff broken Arthas finishes this off for good, grabbing the back of his head and stabbing his sword through his mouth, letting the blood spill out of his mouth when he did that. He pulls the sword out and he falls back on the ground dead, finally ending the hunt for Gul'dan.

Arthas' men arrives while he runs back to Jaina to start healing her, his shield breaks off but he kept healing Jaina's wounds. He looks up to his men when they come over. "Get that demon head..." He looks back pointing to where it is, they obey and head down there to retrieve it. "Jaina... are you alright?"

"Yes... i am fine my love..." He slightly smiles while she lies there letting him heal her wounds.

"That's good... i need you by my side."

"Well i may need a new staff now..."

He slightly laughs "Of course..."

His men returns to him with the head but suddenly this skull with black and green necromantic energy appears and hits three of the men hard, blasting them and sending them back on the ground as a death knight appears, revealing it's Teron Gorefiend. Arthas looks up and grabs his sword but he rides off towards the dead men, using this force of energy to get the item to fly towards his hands then rides out of there before they could do anything, riding to the south.

"Damn it! Go after him!" He yelled to his men and they take off to the south. "He's got that head... he can summon another Balrog into this world..."

"Arthas..." She grabs his hand while he keeps healing "Take me to Dalaran... now."

"You sure?" He asked seeing her nod "Ok..."

Arthas gets a horse from Tyr's Hand and rides with Jaina behind him to Dalaran while his men returns to him since they failed to get Teron, travelling far to the south to Strahnbrad but not releasing the Balrog there instead he is doing something else. With Gul'dan dead and the first Balrog destroyed by Talion and Celebrimbor it won't be long before others find out what happen, and Arthas and Jaina will find out what happen to Talion in Stratholme.


	13. Siege on Tol Barad Pt1

Tol Barad is now the target from Lordaeron after what happen out there between the marines of Kul Tires and Dalaran, finding out that the Admiral has been killed by Garrosh and also injured Kael badly, lord Garithos begins an operation to reclaim Tol Barad from the Blackrock orcs and to remove the Tower of Sauron and Garrosh if they are inside, Garithos commanding a strike force along with the forces of Kul Tires as well as the Ironforge dwarves from Hillsbrad, combining their forces of two thousand or more, using ships to make dock on the side of Tol Barad to begin their attack from the north west.

Garithos coming with ships and preparing to land on Wellson Shipyard with everything they got, preparing to bombard the shipyard as orcs are defending it with a battleship in the harbor preparing to sail towards them. Garithos' ships are in position to open fire, signalling the fleet to bombard the battleship and the shipyard as well, damaging their ship hard and causing the orcs on the land to retreat, pulling back to Farson Hold. With their battleship destroyed the fleet begins to make land on the harbor and started to deploy their forces on the ground while the rest of the men on the ships got new orders, a new idea. Garithos wants the dwarves and Kul Tiras to make their way towards the north to Rustberg Village so they can deploy their troops there, they do have to avoid the Cape of Lost Hope of course and on the ground they need to travel through the Darkwood in order to regroup with Garithos and his men, it will be a while but Garithos will attack that fort before the end of the day.

Auric Sunchaser has participate in this fight in Tol Barad with Garithos, he too brought some of his high elven elites with him to avenge his prince who almost died out here, here to join Garithos to hunt down Garrosh and kill him for what he has done. He and Garithos and a few men were the first to set foot on the docks and started to move out, preparing a defensive perimeter around this place and wait until all of his men are off the ships.

Garithos walking to the exit of the shipyard looking out at the view; Auric started walking towards him, placing his great sword on his back. "Tol Barad... this is where Garrosh is hiding along with the hundreds of Blackrock orcs, we should tread carefully sir."

Garithos turns back "Just to let you know elf before we go out to war is that i am in charge of this operation not you, you keep your opinions to yourself."

"I didn't mean to offend you Garithos i am just saying that –"

"Keep... your opinions to yourself... elf." He walks past him while he remains there, walking to one of the captains "What's the hold up?"

"Sir were almost done just need to wait for ten more minutes then we can move out to the fort, but i am not sure if we should attack while the rest of our forces are elsewhere taking the –"

"You have your orders captain! They will arrive once we siege the fort, all i want are those siege weapons prepped and ready to move out on my word."

"Right away lord Garithos." He turns back and walks to the ships.

One of the elves walks up to Auric while he looks over to Garithos. "You sure it was a good idea to join his side in this campaign? I mean Garithos isn't friendly with us elves and he isn't much of a 'strategist'."

"I know... just stay close to me all of you.' He looks at the others "When it comes to dealing with Garithos he only wants victory, he doesn't care how many lives will go out he just wants to win. Remember that i command all of you, not him so don't listen to what he has to say, you obey me."

"Yes sir!" All of them said it.

Colonel Karzag started to set up a defence in Farson Hold setting up two catapults and two ogres, getting three hundred regular orcs to defend the hold against the Alliance. While he was preparing for battle the Tower of Sauron appears before him, standing in front of him to speak to him.

"The Alliance is coming; don't let them win... the master cannot let the Alliance take Tol Barad."

"We can hold Farson with what we have... just when are you going to release the experiments?"

"They are not ready yet and if you fail to defeat the Alliance then you will be caught in the crossfire. Don't fail me Colonel." He vanishes.

With him gone two wolf riders comes riding through to meet the colonel. "Karzag the northern town is taken over by the humans and dwarves, their preparing their march to the base. The orcs defending there are heading this way."

He sighs "Prepare to defend this base; i want everyone dress for war!" He walks past him.

The Alliance of the dwarves and humans who went to the village made it there however they did lose a ship in the rocks of the north, losing a Kul Tiras ship and losing a hundred men in that crash. They manage to take the village without any resistance and started to move out anyway, making their way to the Darkwood while Garithos signals his forces to move out first, getting a few siege weapons up the path to reach the orcs base. Once they were all in position Garithos comes riding on his horse looking out seeing the orcs are waiting for them, looking back at his men including Auric as well who stands nearby with his elite elves.

Garithos holds his large black and golden sword ready, raising it in the air and swings it down towards the orcs. "For the Alliance!"

They all charge towards the orcs with what they got, firing off a few mortars across the field hitting the walls and hitting a few orcs. They held their position for now until finally Karzag signals his orcs to charge towards the humans as well, all of them come charging and firing the catapults as well hitting a few of them and clashing against them on the open field in front of the base, the orcs were able hold the humans at first but soon they get the upper hand, they keep fighting through against the humans including the ogres as well coming forth and smashing senses against the humans.

One of the ogres who is armoured up slams the ground crushing two humans then slides his large club to the side to crush three more soldiers, Auric and his elves held their ground against the orcs and when he looks over to that ogre seeing a mortar blasting the chest of that beast, falling back on the ground dead. Garithos comes riding through swinging his sword down striking a few orcs but when his horse got hit three times by arrows he comes falling off, got back up and swings down sending a shockwave to push back the orcs then swings to the side to cut down an Orc who was fighting a human, cutting from behind then swings forward against another.

The orcs were tougher but the humans tried to push them back, recreating the shield wall to push them back while their riflemen stands behind them and started to take aim, firing at the orcs taking them out then switches to a second row of riflemen, pushing them back until they are forced to retreat and defend the inside of the base. The ogre would come smashing through their shield wall smashing four of the men and grabbing one of them to throw him across the area taking out a few guys behind, when they broke the lines the riflemen took aim and fired at the ogre and once it was weak Auric and his elves moves to the sides of the ogre and started striking the legs and the belly of this beast finally sending it to the ground.

Auric comes running towards the orcs when they retreat taking the lead while Garithos was behind, seeing him push the attack against the orcs crashing against them yet again and was being pushed back, they kept coming but Auric and the Alliance held strong and when Garithos comes over they quickly break their lines letting the orcs rush through for Garithos to send another shockwave at them, sending them flying back then forms the shield wall again to knock them back. Garithos and his men charges through fighting them in the open area while Karzag was nearby striking down a footman with both his axes, turning to another one and smacking his shield twice before hitting his sword to the ground then lays a hit to his chest then another to the head. He turns his head to Garithos after he stabs through another Orc, both standing there at the ready until Karzag charges at Garithos, swinging his axes at him while he moves back avoiding a few and blocking them with his sword.

The two keeps clashing their weapons while Auric kept advancing with his elves behind him, striking down another Orc then looks over to Karzag and Garithos, fighting against each other until Garithos sends a shockwave but missed and hits a few of his men instead, didn't care if they got hit he kept on fighting and Auric would do the same. Garithos swings down at Karzag blocking it with his axes an X then Garithos lays a punch across the face moving him back facing elsewhere but when he turns back to swing his axes, Garithos charges and stabs through Karzag making the two freeze for the moment letting him look down seeing a sword through his chest, he looks up to Garithos and he pulls the sword out then beheads him. With him dead the Alliance pressed on until they siege control of this base.

They have victory over here and Garrosh with his hundred chaos orcs stands there nearby in the Darkwood looking out hearing the humans cheering, he was preparing for an attack but notices that the dwarves and Kul Tiras marines marching towards the base. Garrosh was force to pull back and establish a defence in their fortress, it's the only way to destroy the humans here, and Garrosh must draw them in here so they can consume them in numbers.

With his men taking a break in the base Garithos heads out to see the dwarves and marines. "Can't you idiots get here earlier?!" He yelled to them when he arrives in front of them causing them to hold. "You should have been here by now and we were force to siege the base without you."

"Sorry for the late Garithos." One of the marines said "We had to get the men out of the water, some survived the impact on the rocks and we couldn't just –"

"If they can swim then they can get back to the frontlines, i don't want any wuss soldiers who can't follow their nature and get back into the battle! Get your men moving now and establish a perimeter out there in the south, we attack in two hours."

"Right away lord Garithos." He signals the men and started to spread out and march to the south.

One of the dwarves did whisper to one another while they walk. "You know if they were paying us less to fight for this asshole... i would have put a bullet in his head by now."

"If anyone asked it was friendly fire." Said another dwarf and they both started laughing while they walk.

While they move out Auric moves towards Garithos while he stands there watching. "Lord Garithos are you sure it's a good idea to attack at night, the orcs will probably be ready for us if we attack them."

"They already know were here... we can't afford to show them how weak we are, we are going to attack in two hours with all we have. It's the only way to retake Tol Barad." He turns back and returns to the base.

Auric looks out to Tol Barad then to Garithos "Lord Garithos we can't defeat them in large numbers, but if they have more than us then they will have full advantage of us." He turns back and walks after him while he keeps walking. "Send scouts in there lord Garithos; you need to know what were up against."

"I know what were up against, a bunch of brute creatures waiting for us to come in. We will show them what the Alliance is made of now shut up and fall in line soldier!" he kept walking while Auric stops.

His elves started walking past Garithos to return to Auric to find out what's going on since they heard those two are starting again. "Sir... what are your orders?"

"I want you to scout that fortress." He whispers and looks back "I know there ready for us but we can't afford any ambushes, we need to know what were up against."

"Yes sir." He and four of his elites walks past him heading to the fortress while the other three stays behind Auric.

"Let's hope this doesn't become a mess."

While there preparing for battle in two hours in Tol Barad the orcs are also getting more numbers, having a force of chaos orcs, a couple of hundred goblins inside breeding Uruks in this place. Since Tol Barad was taken over the orcs and goblins worked together by cutting down hundreds of trees so they can start arming more soldiers inside, breeding Uruks inside this place and with the Tower of Sauron at his command he holds now a large force that can defeat Garithos and his armies, in two hours he and Garrosh will be ready to release their demons that was imprisoned here for a long time, using them for the fight that will drive the humans back.

Armies of Tol Barad:

800 Chaos orcs

500 Uruks

100 Goblins

3 demons (Argaloth, Occu'thar, Alizabal)

5 ogres

Total: 1,408

Vs

Garithos' forces

400 Lordaeron soldiers

1,200 Kul Tiras marines

500 Ironforge dwarves

30 high elven elites

Total: 2,030

Two hours later Garithos started to prepare the forces to move out, Auric would be with him but he found his elves that came from Tol Barad to report, quickly telling the both of them causing Garithos to hold his position. "Lord Garithos and Auric... we scouted the fortress as you requested, the orcs are mustering their forces well and have the upper hand since the Blackrock orcs are now redskins, there orcs in there but there's another force in there that's hard to explain, and they look orcs but there different, taller than humans."

"Who ordered you to scout the..." He turns his head to Auric "You are starting to annoy me elf."

"Can you continue?" He asked the elves

"Yes sir... we believe they have demons on their side, not sure how many but they are doing whatever it takes to stop us from taking that fortress."

"You hear that Garithos... if we attack now we are sending our men to their deaths without strong support. Call for more men Garithos we might need some mages out here too, we need to get the upper hand."

"If we wait for a day or so then they will attack us, we are advancing forward with what we got."

"Garithos if you are not fit and qualified to lead these people to victory then i will be force to take control of this operation."

Garithos looks back to him and stares at Auric with a serious look. "You take my army... and i will take your life." Then he looks forward "Advance... for the Alliance!"

Auric stands there while everyone marches with Garithos to the front entrance of Tol Barad, knowing that he does not know what he is doing. Since he can't go back he is force to go after him with his elves by his side, if things don't go out the way it is then he will take control of his forces and signal a retreat. Garithos believes he will retrieve victory over this land, doesn't care how many dies he will just get the job done, all for the glory of the Alliance.


	14. Siege on Tol Barad Pt2

A fight across Tol Barad is going underway as Garithos and his forces started marching through the road until they reach to the bridge, Garithos and his forces have already engaged in battle against Garrosh and his chaos orcs, they come fighting at the front of the bridge pushing back the Alliance but Garithos is getting serious in this fight by fighting in the front lines striking against chaos orcs, hard to kill them but he keeps on going and so does Auric, standing nearby stabbing through an orcs head then swings through to remove his head. Auric looks over to Garithos seeing him sending a shockwave to others, continues to push the attack against the orcs for a while with what he has.

Garrosh was standing at the front of the bridge looking out seeing the orcs being pushed back, seeing some of his orcs running past him. "Unbelievable..." He raises his axe and beheads an Orc that tried to run past him. "Fall back you weak cowards!" Then turns back and started walking back over the bridge.

"The orcs are retreating !" Garithos yells out "Forward!" He charges with the Alliance behind him striking down the orcs when they try to run out of there, retreating back over the bridge to regroup on the other side. "Don't let them breathe!"

The Alliance keeps charging through until Garrosh and his warriors makes it to the other side, there they will be dealing with a large number of chaos orcs waiting for them, five hundred chaos orcs and five hundred Uruks stands there all armed and ready for Garithos and his forces to come rushing over the bridge, giving them a large space for the Alliance to come through to clash against them. Garithos would stop at the end of the bridge causing the Alliance to stand behind him, he stands next to Auric looking out as the orcs stands there waiting for them, Garrosh just got into his position and turns back standing ready with his dual axes.

"It's a large number sir... you think we can take them all?" Auric asked looking at Garithos.

"Yes."

They started running through over the bridge spreading out but instead of charging towards the orcs they bring forth a dwarven tank over the bridge that was behind them, the tank armed with a cannon and a few rockets behind it. The tank comes towards them and then fired its main gun blasting through a few orcs then fires the rest of the rockets towards them all blasting them back, the Alliance charges afterwards towards the orcs and they charge as well, the marines with their rifles jumps on the tank and started shooting out towards them while the tank started driving towards them to run them over. The Alliance comes clashing against the orcs here trying to push them back and if they don't push them back then they will be force to be pulled back on the bridge again, fighting there on a small area.

Garrosh striking through the humans one by one and looks over towards that tank that started driving through a few orcs that can't move out of the way, it fired its main cannon towards one of the towers obliterating the top of it killing four orcs up there. Garithos stabs through another Orc then looks to the side seeing Garrosh, he pulls the sword out of him then hits the ground sending a shockwave towards him but he moved out of the way, taking out a few orcs and two humans in the crossfire. Auric runs through jumping over an Orc and stabbing behind him then swings forward cutting through another orcs neck and clashes against an Uruk on the field, hitting his sword twice before stabbing through the chest and looking back to Garithos who comes charging towards Garrosh.

Garrosh looks back and clashes against Garithos moving back and soon he lost his left axe but he ducks and punches the side of his armour, laying a kick to him to push him back then holds his axe with two hands, charges towards him and clashes against his sword making the two look at one another dead in the face close range. Garithos head buts him then swings upwards to lay a cut to his armour, Garrosh swings at him but missed and Garithos hits his chest with the back end of his sword hitting him hard then swings back cutting his shoulder and swings again, missing Garrosh as he ducks and lays a hit to his chin with the back end of his axe knocking him back and swings at Garithos hitting his shoulder with the axe but didn't go deep enough, Garrosh pushes him back and moves away from him to grab another axe while Garithos tries to get the axe out of his body.

Garrosh grabs another axe from a dead blade master on the ground then turns back to Garithos, he comes swinging that axe down at him but he blocked it with the axe, once they were stuck together Garithos lets go of the axe then holds his sword and stabs through Garrosh to the chest but didn't go right through but he runs forward to make him go backwards until he pulls the sword out of his body but Garrosh wants more action, laying a punch across his face and hitting him again before moving backwards still holding the axe and got the other one on the ground, swinging his axe at Garithos but missed and backs away but Garrosh keeps moving back, signalling one of his orcs to go after Garithos while he moves away. Garithos sends a shockwave at them to send them flying then charges towards him.

All the sudden the moment he swings down at him Garrosh blocks it with this long black spear but suddenly the moment they collide Garrosh was not there, replaced by the Tower of Sauron, looking down at him laughing at Garithos as he scared him when he did that. Garithos moved backwards then gets a stab from his spear and the real Garrosh appears behind Garithos stabbing through his chest with a long sword, twisting the sword and letting it stay in his body.

Auric pushes an Orc out of the way and looks out seeing the Tower and Garrosh killing Garithos, letting him fall to the ground dead and losing the Alliance's leadership and control over the campaign. Auric looks out seeing heavy flaming fireballs from a catapult nearby, firing towards the tank and finally obliterating it, taking out a couple of people in the process and also losing control over the battlefield as the orcs are pushing the Alliance back.

"Were losing control..." He said to himself and pushes an Uruk away then looks at the others "Fall back! Fall back!"

The Alliance retreats back over the bridge while the orcs advance forward, controlling the area again and holding at the bridge, not going after them. The Tower of Sauron stands there with Garrosh who holds his wounds looking out while Auric looks back at them while he retreats back, knowing he has to take them out. The orcs hold position while the Alliance runs over the bridge and started to return to one of the places where they can catch a break and prepare a new strategy.

They retreated to the north over the bridge and finally stopping until Auric started to tell them to hold and catch a break, he looks back to the bridge knowing there not coming then started to organise the army again, taking control of it and replacing Garithos.

Auric Sunchaser finally got everyone all organised and wishes to prepare a secondary attack against Tol Barad, Auric decided to pull the men back a little further and started to try to send out scouts to deliver message to the main land. Auric gets a few birds and sends messages to them, he wants them to go to Dalaran so they could maybe get reinforcements, getting wizards could pose a good asset to them since they only have one tank left.

Garrosh returns to Baradin Garrison to recover while the Tower of Sauron walks in there seeing how he is going, he pushes the orcs back as he doesn't want to get any medical attention. Garrosh looks over to the Tower and stands up. "I don't need any help... i need to be there with my army!"

"They are not going anywhere and neither is the Alliance."

"We are in a stalemate then?"

"Indeed... don't worry we will commence the attack soon, just be ready to head out there. I will send the army out there with or without you."

"I am ready." He gets up and grabs his axes and started walking out of there.

The Tower looks back then he appears in front of him. "Just remember that i control this island, Agandaur controls the orcs and Gilneas in Lordaeron so don't think that you give us orders, we give you and the orcs orders. Without us you would all be destroyed by the Alliance."

He growls a bit then walks past him heading outside while the Tower looks back at him. While they argue and try to prepare for a strike back the forces of the Alliance retreat further to the north, Auric finally got his forces organise and held their position, looking back knowing the orcs won't come anytime soon so it's a good time for him to take command and work on a strategy to strike back against the orcs. He decides to call for help by getting a few hawks to send a message to Dalaran and hope they can call for reinforcements, he even got a few dwarves to run back to their ship so they can sail it towards the land because on the message he asked for some soldiers to join them here and are sending a ship to the land so they can get picked up, all Auric has to do now is wait for the time being until they call for help but they decided to return to the base just in case the orcs attack, knowing that the base is fit and still strong enough to hold against them if they come.

While they wait a while Auric stands with a few Alliance soldiers discussing a plan of action, some started to worry about this since Garithos is dead and they can't break through to Tol Barad. "This mission is a bust... we have to abandon the campaign here!"

"We can't do that..." Said one of the elves with his arms crossed standing next to the marine "We abandon now they will attack Lordaeron; i refuse to let Dalaran fall. These beasts almost killed our prince, i won't abandon this campaign."

"All we have to do is wait and hold out." Auric interferes 'I have sent word to Dalaran to call for help, they will come and i hope they will. The king wants Tol Barad to return to Alliance property and only then we can attack Gilneas."

"I hope we go to Gilneas." One of the humans said "Can't wait to burn that city to the ground."

"When the time is right corporal... when he time is right."

One of the scouts returns from his scouting mission to report to Auric. "Sir we got company, two mages what it seems there both from Dalaran."

Auric walks past his men to see the scout "Show me."

"This way sir." He turns back and leaves the base to show him and his men the mages and reinforcements from the north eastern part of the land.

Two mages that has come to Dalaran to help against the attack on the orcs, one of them is Arcanist Adurin and his partner a Magister named Surdiel. Both Adurin and Surdiel brought an army of three hundred with them, all here from the dwarven ship to help against the enemy, hoping this is enough to attack Tol Barad again. They all return to the base and form a battle plan against Tol Barad but the real problem is the bridge since it's the only way to get across, there isn't much of a strategy there since it's the only way to get through and would have to fight the orcs on the other side, it's going to be a fight of mere strength in order to win the push and to siege Tol Barad with what they have after the victory over the bridge.

They got a plan ready and are ready to move out, all of them started to march back to the bridge where the orcs will be waiting for them. At the front of the bridge the orcs are standing their ground but once they spot the Alliance coming back for some more they retreat back, running back over the bridge to contact the rest of the forces, sending them back into a curve formation away from the bridge, waiting for them to get across. Auric and his two mages stands with him at the front while his armies started walking over the bridge, once they made it to the other side they stand their ground leaving the rest of his forces on the bridge. He just simply looks over to the orcs who stands their ground and so does his forces, he drew his sword and raises it in the air and soon dragonhawks appear from above.

The dragonhawks he got from Dalaran will be good against their ground forces, coming at thirty of them and even gryphons as well coming at ten, they come swooping down upon them, sending their projectiles down at the orcs giving them distracted against them, once they were all looking up the two mages Adurin and Surdiel sends their arcane projectiles at the orcs then Auric charges with the army, clashing against the orcs a second time and pushing them back trying to push them back so his forces can get over the bridge.

While the flyers deal with the ground forces and the Alliance pushing back the orcs Garrosh comes out seeing there under attack again. "Since when did they bring air forces?!"

"They must have called for reinforcements." One of the Uruks said

Garrosh strikes through the Uruk through the head. "Come on!" Then signals the others behind him to join the fight.

Auric and the Alliance held their ground perfectly against the orcs and soon they were force to push back, breaking their lines and fighting hard against the Alliance, Auric strikes his way through fighting through both Uruks and chaos orcs until he stops and spots Garrosh coming with a hundred orcs and Uruks behind him, he moves back and gets the second siege tank to drive on through, getting the men out of the way and driving through the orcs, firing the main cannon sending it over the area and smashing through a building that was further away, then started firing missiles towards Garrosh and his warriors. Garrosh saw it and moved out of the way looking back and seeing his group being destroyed by the rockets, taking them all out with a barrage of missiles. He looks over to that tank and started charging towards the Alliance to help his warriors in battle.

They push on through finally breaking their lines and got half his army over the bridge, fighting through hard with what they have until finally Auric stabs through an Uruk and then clashes against Garrosh, taking a hit across the face and sending him falling back on the ground while Garrosh started walking over to him with his two dual axes.

"You can't break through this fortress... you don't have the power to defeat the horde!"

Auric slowly stands up and grabs his sword. "I bet to differ Warchief." He swings his sword upwards making him move back.

He swings again forward when he moves forward but Garrosh blocks his second swing then moved to the side and elbows him across the face pushing him back, swinging his axes and almost cutting him, making a slight cut on his armour. Auric charges again swinging against his axes blocking his attacks twice until Auric hits Garrosh at the back of his sword, spinning back to strike through one of his axes breaking it then looks forward, jumping at Garrosh to swing his sword down at him cutting his arm and pushing him back.

While Garrosh backs away ignoring his wound he looks back to Auric while he walks closer "Going to be a coward and switch places with the other man?'

That caused him to get madder "I don't need him to kill you!" He swings forward again but Auric moved out of the way and moved to the side then swings upwards removing his arm, removing his right arm.

Garrosh looks at his arm while he was backing away, placing his hand over it to stop the bleeding but that didn't work, Auric swings again at him while he was down removing his other arm in the process, sending him falling to the ground with both arms gone. As he was close to finish him off he swings down at him but suddenly Garrosh was replaced by the Tower once again, pushing Auric back while he stands there looking down at him.

"I knew that fool would destroy all of this... but yet i need him alive." The Tower held his black spear in the middle of it looking at Auric. He was about to take a step forward but he looks to the side seeing a fireball coming at him from Surdiel, vanishing before he takes the hit letting the fireball hit the ground.

"There retreating!" Adurin yelled out "We can attack the main compound!"

"March to Ironclad Garrison!" Auric yells out and started running towards that Garrison in the east, moving to the left entrance with his army behind him.

The Alliance comes charging through the Garrison clashing through the orcs and pushing them inside, some of the Alliance went around to attack at the front while the defenders worry about the ones from the rear, they try to fight them off as much as they can and they do, they fight hard against the Alliance for a while until the Tower returns with a present to give to the Alliance. One of the demons comes with him named Alizabal, wielding six blades and started moving towards the Alliance to join the defence against them, she strikes through one of the mages striking through the Arcanist Adurin.

"How I HATE this place. My captors may be long-dead, but don't think I won't take it all out on you miserable humans!"

Auric tries to move the men back while she started striking through anyone who got in her way. "There my forces too... don't kill everyone!" The Tower shouts to her while she keeps dancing.

"I hate adventurers!"

Auric backs away with his men then quickly grabs one of the dead soldiers rifle to fire at Alizabal, hitting her chest but wasn't enough. "Damn... everyone get back away from that demon!" He shouts to his men then grabs his sword.

While she keeps moving forward striking through alot of people Auric rallies his elves and stands ready, once she stops and looks down at them she was ready to attack. "Get ready to attack it..."

She started to dance again swinging her blades everywhere. "Break off!" Auric yells and causes his elves to scatter and moving back to avoid her swings, evading them but two of his elves took a few hits and fell, Auric and the rest held their position once she stops then they charge at all directions in front of her. "Get her now!"

Two marines fired their weapons at her to weaken her while the rest started striking her, she takes down two of them but she got two of her arms removed, soon Auric ends up with a strike through her chest and two more bullet holes through her chest again. She falls to the ground and the orcs started to retreat back to the main place to Baradin Hold, the Tower stands there looking at Auric then vanishes back to the compound where he will bring forth the other demons into the fight.

"Push them back... we will take Baradin Hold tonight!" Auric shouts to his men then they started charging out to siege the main place of Tol Barad.

(Damn didn't think i would have to do a part three on something like this, woah...)


	15. Siege on Tol Barad Pt3

The fight inside the main fortress in Tol Barad is getting underway as Auric sends what is left of his army to start sieging the place, battling against the defenders of Tol Barad and with the chaos orcs on their side it's hard to get through their defences but with more numbers on their side they could push them back, they just need some good assistance from their artillery from the dwarves and the dragonhawks from Dalaran. If things go the way it is now then they will be able to break through and win the fight against the forces of Mordor and take control of Tol Barad once again.

Inside the structure the Tower of Sauron stands in the main dungeon area holding this black orb communicating with Agandaur in Gilneas. "The situation has gone too far now... i can't stay here for much longer."

"Do not abandon Tol Barad i need that island for the second attack in Lordaeron, i need the army of Blackrock orcs!"

"I will hold them with the demons i possess, i didn't want to release them but only one seems to be on our side... the Pitlord will stay loyal to the dark lord."

"Then release the Pitlord on the Alliance."

"If the Pitlord dies... we lose the blood to turn our orcs into powerful weapons."

"Then don't let the Pitlord die!" He stops communicating with him.

"That man..." He turns back and started to walk towards a prison cell door but doesn't belong to the Pitlord. "I have a task for you now."

He releases a hellhound called Occu'thar letting it out of its cage and leaving the room, getting the orcs to push the beast outside so it can go after the enemy. Outside the forces of the Alliance continues fighting across the front and side entrance of Baradin Hold, pushing them back a bit but they held their ground for a while until Surdiel started to channel this chain of healing wave across the area through their men and healing them, recovering their strength so they can continue fighting and they manage to finally push back the enemy, pushing them back inside the courtyard for the Alliance to advance forward, charging through and clashing against them there for a while until the Tower releases another pet to join the fight.

While Auric strikes down another Uruk and looks over to the entrance inside the Hold he notices it opening up and releasing that black hellhound into the fight, it lets out a roar and charges towards them releasing fire upon the soldiers that tried to attack killing six of them. Auric runs to the side and clashes against an Orc, fighting with him for a while until he stabs through the Orc and looks over to the hellhound as it started running around and attacking the soldiers and anyone else in its way, Auric moves out of the way of that beasts onslaught and tries to get behind it so he can try to get on it, once he was behind the hellhound it turns its head to Auric and sends flames upon him burning his arm and causing him to move back away, his men come to the side striking the beasts body and cause it to feel the agony pain the beast turns back to the others and continues attacking them tackling them down and devouring them.

The Arcanist Surdiel moves towards Auric and started to heal his arm before he could go after the hellhound again, once he was healed he goes and charges towards the hellhound while Surdiel looks over to an Uruk and clashes against his weapon. Auric goes striking the leg of the hellhound cutting halfway through, when it turns towards him he runs to the side and lays another strike to the side of the beast then stabs through, one of his soldiers with their rifles fired upon the hellhound but ignored them for now and deals with Auric. He backs away to draw the beast away from his soldiers so he can deal with the beast, he stands ready with his sword holding it with two hands then started to make his blade glow with blue he goes charging towards the hellhound while it charges towards him, he swings forward creating this blue cut in the air cutting through the beast between their heads then swings to the side cutting one of the heads of the hellhounds finishing this off killing the hellhound and falls to the ground dead in front of him but Auric finishes this off with a stab through the other head, just to make sure it doesn't come back.

The hellhound Occu'thar is dead and they go charging towards the rest of the forces, killing them all and finally seizing control over the middle of Tol Barad. They have finally got victory for now but the inside will also be a problem to them all, Auric believes they can manage but it would be best if they get some more extra forces out here to fully control Tol Barad.

Auric looks to one of the elves who was riding a dragon hawk before, he lands down and moves towards him. "Return to Dalaran tell them that we got Tol Barad soon under our control, were winning this fight."

"Understood." He turns back and started running back to get on his dragon hawk, flying back into the sky with two more hawks with him heading back to Dalaran.

"Alright... the rest of you." He walks past his men while they stand there. "Follow me." He then started running inside the Hold with what he has to deal with the Tower and Garrosh wherever those two are.

Garrosh and his orcs started leaving the Hold with what they have left while the Uruks and other orcs and goblins hold a defence inside, the Tower started walking over to Garrosh who stands there with his arms removed. "Return to Khaz Modan... return to Blackrock mountain." The Tower said to him.

"Hey... in case you didn't notice i got no damn arms!"

"Hmmnn... yeah you're right... you're useless..." he draws his spear and stabs through the chest of Garrosh stabbing through his body while his orcs stood there astonished to see him being stabbed. "You're no longer helpful anymore..."

He pulls the spear out of his body and watches him slowly falling to the ground, slowly bleeding out until he finally dies here in the room. The Tower turns his head to the orcs. "Return to Blackrock mountain, tell them that the Blackrock clan of Lordaeron is destroyed."

The Tower turns back and walks off while the orcs withdraw from Tol Barad; he makes his way inside the dungeon to see the Pitlord Argaloth who stands there looking over to the Tower when he enters the room, he turns his body towards him. "Why leave me in this fight... i want those humans dead as much as you want them dead."

"I want you in the fight but if you do lose this fight, we can't make anymore chaos orcs."

He growls at him. "Is it because i am the only Pitlord in this world that can make those green skins into what they are now?"

"Yes."

"Hmhmhmmmnn... stupid man needs the strength of the orcs on their side."

"Well you are going elsewhere; you're going to Blackrock Mountain."

"Oh no i am not going anywhere." He stabs his spear to the ground "I want those humans dead!"

"You think you can take them? My master still needs you and if you do die then he will deal with me in the end."

"Hah... I don't take orders from that little man... or you." He aims his spear at him.

He turns his body back seeing Auric and his soldiers charging inside the dungeon seeing the Tower and the Pitlord Argaloth, he held his sword ready and so does his men seeing the Tower walking out of there while the Pitlord stands ready to fight them, he wishes to go after the Tower but if he leaves his men will likely die against this monster.

"Attack him on all sides... try to avoid that weapon of his, one strike can easily kill you... let's go!" he charges and so does his men.

The Pitlord hits the ground with his spear smashing the ground and causing a quake around the area, pushing some of the men back but Auric runs to the side and tries to attack on the leg, Argaloth swings his spear to the side missing him but hits one of his soldiers causing two of the dwarves to fire their rifles at him, only making marks on his skin so he moves around using his tail to hit a few soldiers behind him then swings to take out four more men. Two elven mages comes by and sends this lightning blast towards the Pitlord hitting his chest however that didn't go well as well, he comes towards them and hits the ground between them sending the two flying and crashing against the walls.

Auric stays to the side of the Pitlord trying to strike the side of his body with his men by his side. "Enough of you humans!" he shouts and turns to them swinging at them missing Auric but cuts his armour and killed four more soldiers.

It takes probably half an hour of continuing to fight this damn Pitlord, Auric and the Alliance continues attacking and striking the Pitlord while he continues striking through the soldiers killing alot of them, they keep firing and charging swinging their swords, some penetrate through his skin while others cannot but eventually Auric lays the killing blow on the Pitlord by moving back away after he almost took a hit and losing two men in the process. Auric stands ready with his sword glowing blue, when the Pitlord Argaloth looks over and tries to swing at him when he charges he missed then Auric jumps in the air then swings down cutting through his chest hard, penetrating through his armour and leaving his sword in him. He jumps back and his men returns to him seeing the cuts they gave the Pitlord to glow in red and yellow hearing him shouting in agony, he moves back and drops his spear then lies back on the ground, Auric and his men quickly made a run for it out of there before he could explode. Once they made it out of there in one piece a gust of red flames blasts out of that dungeon burning anyone who got contact with it, killing anything inside finally clearing the inside of the Hold.

With a hundred men dead inside that place Auric looks back to what is left of his forces while they look back at him. "Signal... the Alliance... we won."

They all cheer in a victory as they have finally got victorious over Tol Barad; it's finally under the Alliance's control. They have won and defeated the orcs and the demons but Auric still started to wonder if this is even a victory as he looks back thinking this isn't over yet as the Tower of Sauron still fled the fortress and probably returned to either Gilneas or somewhere else in Tol Barad but right now they need to secure this place and give it back to Kul Tiras so they could maybe get people in Lordaeron to maybe use this place as a refugee center since the war is getting serious, they need to find a place for their people to escape and survive the war and hope that king Terenas will allow this to work out just as long as they eliminate all enemy resistance on the island.

While they got themselves a victory against the shadows of Mordor back on Stormwind the king and his armies of seven thousand began to march towards the dark portal where they will be meeting with another army, coming forth of orcs, Uruks, goblins, trolls and either the Nazguls but not just them are coming from the portal as one more person comes walking out of the portal to finally show his face to the Alliance.

The Dark Lord Sauron took his first step into Azeroth in his dark form, standing there looking out as his armies started to mobilise to move out to meet with the Alliance, bringing a force of reckoning of ten thousand against a force of Stormwind of seven thousand, they brought five hundred Ironforge dwarves with them along with three hundred Lordaeron soldiers left, bringing not just the flames of war but the shadows included.

The moment Sauron took his step forward he sends forth this dark shockwave to those who would sense him, the prophet who was inside Stormwind stops and turns back sending Sauron is finally here. "He's finally here... Sauron is here..."

In Gilneas Agandaur who was in the citadel of Gilneas walks to the window sensing his dark master finally upon this world. "He's finally here..." he looks back to the Gilnean soldiers "Prepare the men to move... Graymane's orders."

Elsewhere in the far lands of Ashenvale the great demigod Cenarius sensed this dark presence coming in the east, he started to walk towards the edge of the cliff looking out sensing something evil is coming and knows it isn't the Burning Legion.

One of the druids comes towards Cenarius seeing him with a serious look. "Is there something wrong Cenarius?"

"There's something out there... a great evil is coming..."

Finally in the northern lands of Northrend high upon the peak of the world something that dwells there in frozen ice, someone or something sits on his throne if Icecrown finally awakening the moment he sensed the dark lords presence knowing it's time for him to wake up. The great Lich King wielding his blade Frostmourne and having a new host to create his undead armies in Northrend, he slowly moves his head up hearing the cracks of the ice around him looking at the sky seeing that winter is coming to Lordaeron.

"... Sauron..."


	16. Second Battle of Stormwind

Stormwind marches out with what they have been trying to gather while the enemy was held back, with their combine force of their armies and their help from the dwarves and Lordaeron as well, bringing their airship and half a platoon of gryphons left they all march together towards their enemy and hope they can defeat them. Their heroes are king Varian and his general Hammond by his side, Uther and Alexandros from Lordaeron marches together along with Muradin from Khaz Modan, Arator and Valeera also together in the army, all marching for the freedom of Azeroth.

Just as they all march over Duskwood what is left of it, they soon held their position by Varian looking out on his horse seeing the armies are coming towards them so he takes out a telescope and takes a close look to see what they are dealing with. Out there was an army of ten thousand or more, commanded by ring wraiths that four of them are on horses while the rest of them are unknown, elsewhere probably getting ready to ride their flying beasts, seeing orcs, Uruks, trolls and wargs.

"A large force..." Varian said when he lowers his telescope, looking up at the sky seeing hundreds of birds flying away from the shadows. "This will be difficult..." he rides out of his army and turns back "Hammond... get the cavalry at the front, signal the airship to come about to get in range."

"Yes milord." He turns back and rides through to get all riders to ride forward.

"Muradin." Varian looks around to find him but finally found him. "Get your dwarves to attack from the rear, charge in once the infantry rolls out."

"Aye boss..."

"This... is the time!" Varian shouts to his army "The enemy is out there." He then points at them while they keep moving "I know some of you are afraid of what is yet to come, but it's not the day to hide and cower in fear. They want all of Stormwind but that will never happen, let them try but know this... the Alliance is strong, we will defeat the shadows and send them back where they came from. Men of Stormwind!"

They all draw their swords. "Warriors of Khaz Modan!" He looks over to them hearing their battle cry. "Defenders of Lordaeron." He then looks at Uther. "We all fight... for the glory of the Alliance!"

The enemy soon held its position while the ring wraiths rides forward all four of them lining up in front of the army, standing away from one another and started to draw their swords. With this world and its divine powers a paladin like Uther and Alexandros could probably kill a wraith just as long as they don't start turning others into something like them. While they held their position the Nazguls started to appear on their fell beasts flying in the sky four of them, when Varian and his men stands ready he held his sword in the air.

"For the Alliance." He said to himself then finally rides out to meet them.

His cavalry rides out with him coming at five hundred of them riding towards the army and so does the infantry behind them, charging towards the enemy to fight alongside their king, sprinting out of lines running as fast as they can to reach the enemy while the dwarves started to move from the rear and the gryphons started to go after the flying Nazguls, their airship began moving forward preparing to fire down upon them sending cannon balls down at them smashing through their lines but they keep marching. Varian shouts out before he and his cavalry comes crashing through the enemy, crashing through and striking infantry down when they run through.

"For Lordaeron!" Alexandros shouts while he held is Ashbringer with two hands, charging with the infantry to clash through the orcs pushing back the enemy and digging their way through until they were held.

The battle has finally begun and now everyone is fighting, striking through their enemies hard, men getting crushed by the trolls and the Nazguls are winning the air support in the sky, once the gryphons are all dead they will fly towards the airship that is firing down at their warriors. The dwarves comes crashing through the orcs from the rear and Muradin began to use one of his trump cards, becoming larger and turning his body into stone, laying a strike down at one of the trolls then charges through slamming the ground with his hammer causing a quake taking out many of the orcs and runs through, knocking them down like he was a bolder but deadly.

Alexandros comes riding through striking through a few orcs and cutting the neck of a troll, looking over to a ring wraith when it started to screech, causing the men around that wraith to hold their ears as it was killing them, Alexandros interrupts this by clashing his sword against the wraith both sitting on their horses swinging at one another until finally Alexandros had an opening and took it. Alexandros stabs through the wraith sending this holy light through it and causing the wraith to explode in black ashes, killing one of the few wraiths of Mordor.

Uther kept charging through using his large divine shield to shield him and every fighter standing around him, making them all vulnerable. He and his men charge through striking the orcs one by one for a while until the divine shield wears off, it only lasted for thirty seconds but if it was just him he can last for a minute.

Stormwind was winning, pushing back the enemy but they kept coming and soon their forces were being pushed back by the strength of Mordor. In the sky the Nazguls flies around the airship while it keeps trying to shoot them, the men drawing their rifles to start shooting at the Nazguls but they all started to lay a screech on them, causing the crew to lose their focus and cover their ears. A Nazgul comes flying over the top deck grabbing three of the crew members and throwing them off the ship, they continue doing this and even started damaging their weapons on board while the crew can't stop them, on the ground the trolls all armed up pushing back the cavalry force, removing almost half them but Varian continues fighting until he loses his horse and fights on the ground with his men.

Varian swings up striking an Orc then stabs another behind him, turning his sword behind while looking forward, pulling the sword out and clashes against an Uruk twice before he stabs through the head of it. Uther was nearby clashing against a wraith, knocking him off his horse and falling to the ground but the wraith quickly jumped up and started clashing its sword against his hammer, Uther soon lays a hit to the wraith to the chest and once its top body was facing the ground he hits harder above it, killing the wraith and turning it into ashes like what Alexandros did.

Both Arator and Valeera stays together fighting their way through and meeting up with Muradin who ends up returning to normal, swinging his axe and hammer forth striking one Orc after another. Both Arator and Valeera stand between Muradin and started fighting through with the dwarves and humans. Varian shouts at his men as he believe victory is close to their grasp as they continue pushing the enemy back as hard as they can, until Uther strikes down another Orc and looks over seeing something that causes him to stop.

Alexandros stabs the third wraith from behind turning it into ashes; he turns his head to the side seeing something that Uther is watching. The Dark Lord comes walking through holding his mace with two hands and his ring glowing, Varian got his attention and stands there along with his men by his side, looking up seeing Sauron walking through until he stops and looks down at the humans while they stand there. Sauron stands there breathing in the air around them; Uther was nearby looking at him then to the ring seeing it glowing until finally Sauron attacks. Sauron swings down smashing three soldiers then turns to the side swinging again with one hand to it, sending them flying back then looks forward swinging again upwards sending six men flying in the air then again and again three times until he stops and moves his mace to his left hand while his ring started to consume the darkness around him, sending it to his ring and slowly moving his hand towards them to attack. Varian held his sword with two hands and charges through before Sauron could attack but was too late.

"Varian no!"

Sauron punches the air sending this large demonic shockwave through Varian and through his soldiers behind him, taking out almost thirty men in the process killing all of them and sending them in the sky and crashing hard on the ground. Varian crashes on the ground breaking some of his ribs and bones losing his sword and slowly looking up as Sauron stands there looking down at him, he was about to finish him off but he turns back and swings his mace to the side, hitting one of his generals Hammond sending him flying and smashing through a group of men killing him before he hit the ground. Uther held his hammer and comes running through to challenge the dark lord, he slowly turns towards Uther and started to move his hand to his right hand seeing Uther having this divine shield on him then both would attack. Sauron swings first hitting the top of his divine shield causing this small shockwave around everyone around the two, Sauron did got pushed back but Uther crouched a bit but he continues charging, swinging his hammer against him hitting his leg then his chest while Sauron hits him again on the side bouncing his mace off that shield yet again and not breaking through it.

Alexandros runs towards Varian to get him up off the ground while his men surround them to help their king, slowly picking him up but it was too late, when he turned his head to him he grabbed his chest plate "Protect... Stormwind... and... my son..."

"King Varian..."

He moved his head away finally passing on into the afterlife, the king of Stormwind is now dead, killed by the dark lord and the power of the one ring. Alexandros puts him down then looks up seeing Sauron clashing his mace against Uther, hitting his divine shield a few times until finally it was broken. Sauron smashes the ground with two hands to his mace sending this dark shockwave hitting Uther back, Uther does the same thing back to him hitting the ground with his hammer sending this holy shockwave around him but didn't seem to damage him but at least he damaged a few orcs nearby.

Sauron started walking to Uther striking to the side hitting four men flying away, swinging forth at Uther but he ducked then lays a hit to the side of his body with his hammer, pushing Sauron to the side he looks back to Uther seeing him swinging to the side at him but he didn't have time to swing his mace against his hammer instead he moved his hand to block the hammer, using the one ring for Uther to hit causing this powerful deflect of his hammer pushing Uther back and hitting the ground while Sauron stood tall looking down at him.

"That ring... it's his power..." Uther said and looks at his hammer seeing it's cracked thanks to the power of the ring. "You must be the one in charge of this war." He looks back to Sauron and tries to get up.

Sauron swings down at him when he tried to get up, holding his hammer with two hands trying to block his attack but instead his mace broke through breaking it in half and once his weapon was destroyed Sauron finishes this with a swing upwards hitting Uther across the chest sending him flying and smashing through the orcs, still he was still alive but barely but once he was down Sauron turns his attention to the other champions while his forces continues fighting through, pushing them back and breaking their spirit the moment they lost their king.

Alexandros tries to fight through to save Uther stabbing through an Orc to reach him by picking him up and looking up seeing an explosion from above seeing the airship caught on fire, sending that ship to go falling from the sky and with the Alliance being pushed back Alexandros was the first to say it.

"Fall back... fall back! Everyone back to the city! Back to the city!"

With their strength broken and their king dead along with their commanding general and the leader of the silver hand as well, Alexandros and others try to fight their way through and started running out of there fleeing from the field and giving them a great victory over this land. Sauron stands there looking out at Alexandros while he looks back at him for the moment seeing him recovering so quickly from the damages Uther has done to him, all thanks to the one ring he wields who raises it up looking at it then points towards Alexandros, signalling his orcs to go chasing after the humans as they are not done with them.

Sauron stands there watching as the forces of the Alliance flee and the shadows of their enemy coming forth to take their land, Sauron walks through his army and walks over to the king who lays there on the battlefield, looking down at him and lifts him up in the air with one hand to his neck looking at the king for a while then drops him to the ground and started walking towards Stormwind, ready to take the city with his army and himself. Stormwind better be ready because Sauron and his armies are finally on their way.

The dwarves of Khaz Modan and some of Stormwind and Lordaeron started to retreat to the north east while the rest of the Stormwind army makes a run for it back to Stormwind, there they try to prepare a defence with what they have but when their forces broke in half it will be hard to win against Sauron and his army. Arator and Valeera will be taking control of Stormwind while Alexandros and Muradin split elsewhere with Uther, they come heading to the east and took a break looking back as the black wave comes slowly towards Stormwind.

Alexandros puts Uther on the ground and looks back walking over to Muradin and standing next to him. "That army is going to conquer Stormwind... i don't believe this is actually happening, to think that we won so many times and on the last battle we manage to lose our great heroes by one man." He looks back at Uther. "He's gone isn't he?"

One of the priests who were healing him stops and looks up at Alexandros, shaking his head to Alexandros and standing up. "Damn it."

"Well i guess we should either head down there or return to Khaz Modan..."

"Can you dwarves hold off against a force like this?" He turns his head to Muradin

"Well... we got tens of thousands Ironforge Dwarves on our side, i think we can take them all on."

Alexandros sighs and drew his sword "I am going down there." He started walking

"Hold on lad... if you do that you will die with Stormwind."

"Then i will die in Stormwind." He looks at Muradin "Return to your land and warn your brethren, tell them the shadow is about to come the Ironforge." He then looks at the humans who came with him. "For those who still have the strength to keep fighting... follow me." he turns back and started walking to Stormwind.

All of the humans look at one another then they all draw their swords and started walking with Alexandros to Stormwind while the dwarves remain where they are, heading to Stormwind before the enemy get a chance to get there. Muradin did wanted to fight them but he has to do what he has to do so he pulled his dwarves back and return to Khaz Modan, there they can warn them and prepare for a defence before the enemy begins their attack in their homeland.

Elsewhere while the dark lord is attacking Stormwind in Blackrock Mountain they just got word that the Tower of Sauron is finally here, here to tell them on what is happening in Lordaeron, telling them that Garrosh is dead and Tol Barad is destroyed but at least they have dealt heavy damage to Lordaeron. Rend Blackhand sits on his throne looking at the Tower knowing that the time has come for them to finally join in this fight, a fight that they have been waiting for however they were upset that they can't siege Stormwind instead they are force to get underway for the invasion of Khaz Modan.


	17. Reign of Sauron

Sauron stands on a hill looking out as his armies of Minas Morgoth invade Stormwind, breaching through the gate and walls sieging the inside of this great kingdom. He stands there behind a destroyed airship they destroyed a while ago, looking up at the sky seeing four Nazguls flying around the city targeting some people on the buildings, looking down seeing his army rushing inside the city killing everyone but they started getting delayed back so Sauron started to walk down the hill to join them on the siege of Stormwind.

Inside Stormwind the defenders hold their positions against the orcs using whatever they can to defeat them, with Alexandros and Valeera and Arator teaming up along with other heroes fight against the forces of Sauron while the citizens inside the city started to evacuate on the ships, filling as many people as they can on the ships so they can get as many as they can take, setting sail to the western lands of Kalimdor where they can get away from the war.

Arator returns to the docks looking at Alexandros helping people get on board. "How many on this ship?"

"Four hundred..."

"Can it hold for a few more?"

"I don't think we can hold everyone..." he looks out seeing half the city on fire then looks at the sea seeing four ships leaving the docks and only two remains. "We have forty minutes..."

"Understood... if we don't get on then sail without us." He turns back and runs out to his position to help against the orcs.

Alexandros stays where he was but soon signalled ten men to follow him through, running over the streets and fights against a horde of orcs who breach through one of their defences. Arator returns to his area punching through an Uruk then strikes through an Orc and stabs another, pushing his men forward to hold against the orcs attack using his divine power to heal his man so they can continue fighting, using whatever he can in order to win but it won't be enough.

As Arator continues fighting through pushing the orcs back he spots a troll coming towards them with a large club with spikes on it, the orcs moved out of the way and started to swing down crushing three men and pushing the others out of the way breaking their lines. Arator tries to strike through a few orcs in order to reach to it, striking the left leg then gets on top of it from behind and once he made it to the top he jumps off and spins back striking the face of the troll, sending it falling back and crushing two orcs.

Arator stabs another Orc then swings to the side to hit another. "Press on soldiers of Stormwind we must defend the people!"

At the front gate the dark lord of Minas Morgoth walks through the streets seeing his orcs running past him to attack a few areas under Stormwind control; he makes his way through until he reaches an area controlled by the humans making his strike against them. The soldiers barricaded one of the street areas armed with rifles fired towards Sauron hitting his armour but not damaging him, just as he got closer he consumes the air around him and uses the one ring to blow a hole through them, they continue firing but when he punched his hand forward he sends that dark wave obliterating all of them. His orcs run past him running past the breach barricades and started to flank the other humans around while Sauron focuses on taking the main building, attacking the capital so he can take the throne. Inside nearly everyone is out of there including the prince of Stormwind, he was one of the first people to leave Stormwind and was really upset that he had to go but Alexandros needed him to continue the legacy of his family, once he is older he will take back what was lost to him if there will be a world after this war.

Sauron continues moving forward swinging his mace through some of the soldiers who stands in his way, while he keeps moving Valeera was on the building stabbing through a few orcs that tries to climb up, kicking one off the building and looks down seeing Sauron. She started to sneak on the edge of the building waiting for Sauron to walk by but when he stops and looks around Valeera attacks; however that will become her downfall as he knew she was there. Sauron quickly looks back swinging his mace at her sending her flying and smashing through a large pot nearby sliding through the streets, broken her ribs and arms for that attack.

Arator was nearby stabbing through another Orc and looks over seeing Sauron moving towards Valeera "Valeera!" he held his sword ready holding it with two hands and charges towards Sauron.

Sauron looks back seeing Arator coming while Valeera lays there, Sauron swings his mace vertically but misses Arator when he ducked and swings upwards hitting his chest and swinging again hitting his chest again, Sauron swings down hitting the ground creating a dark shockwave pushing Arator back then hits him across the face with his other arm, sending him falling to the ground for Sauron to walk over him seeing him turning back and dragging himself to grab his sword which was behind him, he had his back facing Sauron. Arator was the next to fall as Sauron moved to the side of him placing his metal boot over the back of his neck holding him there then snaps it, ending his life right here for Alexandros to see.

Alexandros was still escorting the people onto the boats and there he saw it, Sauron killing Arator in front of him. Sauron looks over to Alexandros seeing their defences breach and the soldiers running onto the last boat where they will try to set sail out of there, the Nazguls started to fly down upon them but their rifles and archers fires upwards at them causing them to stay and leave them be, those who are left behind will soon die here by the hands of the darkness.

Valeera was still alive but barely looking over seeing Arator on the ground dead, she slowly closes her eyes making a tear go down her face as she too was soon to die. Sauron gets off of Arator and walks to the docking area looking out as Alexandros stands at the back of the ship looking out to him when he looks back at him, Sauron stands there for a while until he sees his wraiths coming down standing between him all looking out at the ships when they sail out of here.

Sauron turns back and so does his wraiths turning their attention to the rest of the city, removing anyone that stands in their way and those who are left here are defending the palace of the city. The wraiths started charging up the steps while the fell beasts flies around the palace, Sauron simply walks up the steps not fighting letting his forces deal with them, walking up the steps and coming inside the palace, there he will make his way towards the throne room where he will see someone standing there, it was Onyxia in her disguised form turning her body towards Sauron when he enters the room causing her to take a few steps back holding the staff she holds.

"Sauron..."

"Onyxia... you could have ruled Stormwind... instead you did nothing." He keeps walking until he stands in the middle of the throne room.

"I will not join you... me and everyone else even Deathwing won't join you."

"Your pride will become your downfall." He takes a step forward "You cannot destroy this world... you will just die and that will be the end of you." Then takes another step "I have conquered my world... i have conquered Middle-Earth... now i will conquer this kingdom and the others. Once i have destroyed the others i will find you... i will find your brother... and your father and destroy all of them, you all will no longer be part of this world anymore."

Onyxia stays away then ditches her staff; she turns to her true form showing her dragon form letting off a dragon roar in front of Sauron. Sauron was ready to swing his mace at her but she did what she did was right, taking flight inside this room and blasting through the ceiling to escape, making her escape by flying to wherever she can hide from Sauron and his horde.

While she leaves Sauron looks back and with the power of his ring he started to get his eyes elsewhere seeing the front entrance of Quel'Thalas in his mind, seeing past the gates lies Silvermoon and inside that place lies the Sunwell, a great asset to Sauron if he gets his hands on it seeing that great energy he can do, he could use it and change it to something that can make him stronger. He returns back to normal and the Nazguls started walking inside the throne room, lowering their swords as they walk closer to Sauron.

"Stormwind is yours... master..."

Sauron turns his head to them "Signal Azog... get his army on a course to the dwarves, destroy their land then Lordaeron will be next."

They leave while he started walking to the throne of Stormwind, taking his first throne in Azeroth and sits here while his army begins pouring out of the dark portal gathering an army of a hundred thousand of them, swarming across Stormwind and consuming everything and began to build their force in this land, turning Stormwind into the heart of Mordor and maybe Sauron could use his powers to turn Stormwind into something that will be just like what he did to Minas Morgoth and Minas Morgul, turning it into his own kingdom.

Elsewhere in the lands of Lordaeron in the city of Dalaran Arthas and Jaina speaks to the wizards of the Kirin Tor about a situation, just as they were close of finishing their conversation someone comes walking into the room to interrupt them, telling them what just happen to Stormwind telling them that the enemy has defeated the forces of Stormwind.

"What!? Stormwind is destroyed?!" Arthas shouts at the man 'How did this happen?"

"This happen a few hours ago sir... the survivors fled to the west while the rest uhm..."

"Please i need to know." He walks forward "Uther... what happened to Uther is he still alive?"

"I... don't know... all i know is that Stormwind is gone and the enemy is making a march to Khaz Modan."

"Oh no..." Jaina covered her mouth "If Stormwind can't beat them then what can the dwarves do?" She looks at Arthas.

"Do not worry Jaina..." Antonidas said "We will not let the enemy get even close to this land... we will make sure of that, the Ironforge will not fall to the enemy."

"Then we need to defend Khaz Modan." Arthas said looking at Antonidas.

"No..." he shakes his head "You have another job and that is to take care of Gilneas, that threat still is a problem to Lordaeron and if we send our forces to attack the enemy then they will attack the capital while it's weak, we cannot allow all of us to go to the south."

"Are you going master?" Jaina asked

"I might however i am needed here but i will spare a few wizards to go to Khaz Modan to help defend against the enemy, i am sure the king will send someone out there with them to help drive back the orcs. You two should take care of Gilneas, we may have taken Tol Barad but they will still try to reclaim it if they have time, Gilneas needs to be taken out before the enemy arrives in Lordaeron, only then can we survive this war."

"I'll do what i can but i hope that Uther and the others made it out of Stormwind."

"Go now prince... this kingdom is in need of help."

Arthas looks at Jaina and she looks back at him, he turns back and walks out of there gripping the handle of his sword while he leaves. Jaina soon joins Arthas on leaving Dalaran and by taking five hundred Dalaran soldiers to go deal with Gilneas; they will begin their siege to Gilneas while another army will go to Khaz Modan to help defend against the orcs of Blackrock and Azog.

Another fight will happen in Gilneas and Agandaur will be ready to defend it against the enemy when they come, knowing they will come from all sides but they will be dealing with Lordaeron eventually again. King Graymane who is still under control by the enemy will be preparing his soldiers to begin defending the Graymane wall at all cost, if that falls then Gilneas will likely fall to Arthas and Lordaeron.

While this is happening Azog just got the command from Sauron, coming into Azeroth the first time wearing his battle armour and on his white warg, coming to Stormwind with tens of thousands of orcs from other places in Middle-Earth. Azog is ready for his attack on Khaz Modan ready to fight against the dwarves yet again, seeing if they can do a better job than the dwarves from Middle-Earth.

Armies of Gilneas:

1,500 Easterlings

5,000 Gilnean soldiers

Total: 6,500

Armies of the Alliance:

500 from Tol Barad

700 Kul Tiras marines

500 Dalaran soldiers

600 Hillsbrad Dwarves

1,500 Lordaeron soldiers

1,500 Tyr's Hand soldiers

Total: 5,300


	18. Siege of Gilneas

Gilneas is now in a lockdown stationed martial law to all the citizens to stay inside their homes and don't come out until the battle is done, seeing Gilnean soldiers running over the roads and streets making their way towards the Graymane wall to defend it against the enemy that is coming, all riflemen are stationed on top of the walls while the armies of both Easterlings and Gilneans stays on the ground, Agandaur riding on a horse with Genn Graymane with him looking at their forces mobilising seeing this might be enough to hold against Lordaeron and its forces.

Arthas with Jaina and Auric make their way towards the Graymane wall fusing their forces together before making their way towards the wall, they all started to stay outside out of their range forming a plan to figure out just how are they going to breach through that gate, attacking it head on will give Gilneas a victory so quickly.

Auric moves towards Jaina and Arthas seeing them thinking of a strategy. "Any ideas?"

"Not really." Arthas responds "However it would be best to think of a strategy when the army of Tyr's Hand arrives, we can't start without them."

"If we attack we will likely lose... the Graymane wall is strong and well fortified, i don't think we could breach through and siege the city and take the king out..."

"And there's one of Saurons servants in there so we need to take him out before Sauron himself comes to Lordaeron."

"We could try sieging the wall then we could..."

"Sir!" one of the soldiers comes running towards them. "We got backup from the High Elves."

"The elves are here?"

"Yes... Prince Kael'Thas has arrived..."

Prince Kael'Thas and three hundred high elves arrives along with the army of Tyr's Hand as well, he comes with them marching to the east to join forces with Arthas and the others. He has recovered from the last attack and now he wishes to return again, this time he will not fall to the forces of darkness.

Both Arthas and Kael walks towards each other then both would shake hands. "Prince Kael'Thas... i didn't expect you would return to the battlefield after what happen."

"I know... my father wouldn't allow it either but i needed to see this through." He looks at Jaina then to Arthas "I see you are preparing to siege the wall."

"Yes but i don't think we can siege the wall..." Arthas looks over to the gate "If we siege the gate we might lose many soldiers, if we get it right we could win the gate but if we lose too many men then there is no way we could win fighting the city, right now it's a risk that we have to take."

"I could try something... it will be able to work on the gate but the rest is up to you." He started heading out there with some mages behind him.

Arthas started to quickly get the army ready to charge and to see what Kael is doing, he comes heading closer staying away from the gate for now but he faces towards the Graymane wall, he stands there while the Gilneans started to take aim at Kael. The mages he brought quickly created a mana shield to stop their bullets from piercing through so Kael can stand there closing his eyes and begins a summoning, summoning his faithful companion that will show Arthas and the Alliance.

The phoenix flames started to circle around Kael like a circle, flaming around them while the mana shield is still intact, Kael opens his eyes then spreads his arms and looks up in the sky. "I call upon you my old friend... i call upon the phoenix god Al'ar. Come forth and cut a path for me and my friends so we can finally burn the darkness and its curse over Gilneas."

The flames started to fly off behind him heading at high speed over the ground then started flying into the sky, creating the form of the phoenix, his friend Al'ar the phoenix god reveals its true form to Kael and everyone else. Kael lowers his arms and looks over seeing him yet again while the Alliance held their position watching the show and so does the soldiers on the wall, seeing this large phoenix in the far distance.

The phoenix started to fly towards Kael then Kael turns back and points out to Gilneas, sending that phoenix on a course towards the Graymane gate. The soldiers began to open fire at the phoenix when it comes towards it, their bullets are useless against the phoenix it only made things worse and it does heading towards them until finally it penetrates through the great Graymane gate, it comes smashing right through it like a homing missile blasting the top of the wall as well flying outwards then flies into the sky as its job is done, the great phoenix simply burns up then explodes creating this flash of light in the sky causing anyone who saw it blind for a few seconds.

"For Lordaeron!" Arthas shouts out drawing his sword then charges out to the gate with the armies of the Alliance behind him, charging over the field while most of the soldiers who are blind to be disable for a little bit.

The soldiers on the wall looks out seeing the armies of the Alliance charging towards them, they quickly got into positions and started to fire down at them hitting some while they keep going. The armies on the other side started to quickly act and Agandaur was on his horse with Graymane looking out as the army of the Alliance comes charging through, Agandaur was shock to see what just happened out there seeing the gate is destroyed and they come smashing through their front line army, clashing through them.

"Damn those bastards..." Agandaur said then looks at Genn Graymane. "Get your men on the attack, go!"

He looks at Agandaur then out to the Alliance, he drew his sword and started riding out. "Soldiers of Gilneas... to me!"

The Gilneans comes marching around the rest of the forces who are fighting against them, stopping the Alliance from going around they all go smashing through each other fighting through with what they have, continuing while Arthas tries to fight through to see where Agandaur is so he can see who is the main target.

They fight their way through and will be a while before anyone retreats it's like it will maybe take twenty minutes or more for this battle to go anywhere. Arthas continues swinging through, using his divine shield to block many attacks and comes running through, swinging forth and ramming a few like a tank thanks to his shield, Jaina and Kael ends up teaming up using his phoenix fire and her water blasts and sends them outwards blasting some of the Easterlings and sending everyone else flying back. Agandaur was caught on Arthas' sight seeing him just sitting there on his horse, he looks out seeing Arthas but stays where he is as Genn Graymane is taken care of this mess.

Just as Arthas continues fighting his way through his shield went off and Genn Graymane appears swinging forth almost hitting Arthas however he stopped and lean back avoiding the swing that comes upwards, he moves back then held his sword with two hands swinging at Genn, blocking the attack then tries to take out a pistol to shoot Arthas but he moved his head out of the way then moved closer to him, head butting his face and hitting him again at the end of his sword, pushing him back then swings forward trying to hit his chest but missed and hit only his sword.

He ditches his pistol then held his sword with two hands, swinging forward clashing against Arthas a few times until he got too close to him, elbowing his face then hitting him again across the face with his arm knocking him back, he swings upwards hitting Arthas' chest but didn't cut through his armour, he swings again clashing against his weapon causing a crack to appear in the middle of his sword causing Arthas to push Genn back and moves away aiming his sword at him with one hand to it staying back just in case his next attack might break his sword.

The forces of Gilneas and Easterlings held back moving away as the army continues charging through, using magic to demolish their forces pushing them back and eventually they are force to fall back. King Graymane seeing this outcome then looks back to Arthas, he wish he could finish this fight however he decided to retreat as well returning to the main city while Agandaur was still on his horse looking out at the outcome of this match, no choice but to turn back and ride back into the city while the armies of the Alliance press forward taking full control over the walls of Graymane.

With their forces retreating into the city in the west the Alliance held position to recover from this, knowing that attacking the city now will be a problem to them since they need some rest. Arthas returns to his beloved Jaina while Kael with Auric rounds up the forces of the Alliance and prepare for a strategy to strike, maybe he will call forth the phoenix again to smash through their gate if it is needed.

Auric stands next to Prince Kael'Thas who looks at the city, placing his hands on his waist looking at it. "Such a dark place... full of dangerous foes that wishes to see this land annihilated."

"Indeed milord... the Gilneans have always been causing a huge threat to the humans and us high elves..."

"And yet another dark foe is coming from the south... armies of this Sauron pressing closely to Lordaeron, Lordaeron cannot take care of that army... every time a soldier dies on this end then Sauron is close of destroying us so quickly."

"Is there no other way to stop them milord? Can the dwarves defeat him?"

"I have heard that the orcs from Blackrock Mountain will press the attack on Khaz Modan, both the orcs of this world and the orcs from the other will unite under one banner and will bring the flames of war upon the dwarves..."

"I wish we can do something milord... if Gilneas never joined Sauron we could have sent our armies down to the south to join Stormwind, we could have won."

"Yes... but the dwarves are not fighting alone; my father will send the help he can get to assist the dwarves of the Iron Forge."

"Really?"

"An army of five thousand will come forth from Quel'Thalas, marching its way to Khaz Modan to assist the dwarves on the fight out there; Lor'themar will be leading the assault against the armies of Sauron and Blackrock Mountain and will also send in a weapon that can give us enough time."

"A weapon?"

"A mana bomb created by my father... this weapon can annihilate an army with it; with it we can defeat them and will drive them back. If the enemy wants to take the dwarven homeland then he has to come there and take it from them, otherwise the enemy will break through."

"I feel like the enemy will try to hit everything they got on Khaz Modan, they may have defeated the armies of Stormwind but a great army of the dwarves will likely be strong to push back the enemy."

Kael turns back and started to return to Arthas and Jaina "It took two armies to smash Stormwind to the ground, one army is destroyed but the other one went right through it." He said to Auric while he walks behind him. "Now it's this again but this time the dwarves will not fight alone in this matter."

The two walks up to Jaina and Arthas seeing them hugging each other then looks back to them. "We shouldn't be focusing on each other right now prince Arthas, the enemy still needs to be taken care of."

"Agreed..." He moves off of Jaina then looks at Kael "Can you summon your phoenix god again?"

"Gilneas will not survive another attack from my phoenix; once the gate is gone you can signal the attack the charge inside. What exactly are you going to do inside that place anyway?" He looks back at the city.

"First we siege control of the city, then we go find the servants of Sauron and kill every last one of them, they will not show mercy to us and they will definitely not share information with us if we interrogate with them. They need to be destroyed once and for all."

"And the king?" Jaina asked

Arthas looks at her for a while before saying anything. "If he is captured then he can sign the surrender of Gilneas to the Alliance, that way we can command whats left of the army of Gilneas to attack the real enemy."

"I am not sure if the Alliance will allow the forces of Gilneas to join our cause, after what is going to happen to their city they will definitely betray us." Auric said

"Well then... we got no other options we must show them the truth." Kael said then started walking to the city.

"Let's go Jaina..." he walks after him getting Jaina to follow behind him and so does Auric too.

As the army of Gilneas and what is left of the Easterling soldiers, holding the gate and preparing a defence inside, standing in the cathedral quarters of Gilneas. They wait for a while until an attack happens on their gate but suddenly an explosion goes off from the gate again as Kael'Thas brought the phoenix god Al'ar back into the fight, blasting its way through the gate and burning all the soldiers that was in front of the gate, once it was done it flew towards the rest of the soldiers defending the gate and creates this flaming shockwave across the area before it explodes like last time, sending everyone back and causing a flash of light to make most of them blind for a few seconds for the Alliance to come charging through the gate, leading the assault Arthas charges with a new sword a silver long sword charging through with the armies and smashing through the defenders of Gilneas knocking them back and causing the rest to retreat back.

Arthas swings through striking the Gilneans with no hesitations, striking through and knocking them back destroying their defences completely then once they took half of the cathedral quarters Arthas looks back to the others, getting them to go all over the city for control while he and the others team up to deal with Agandaur and Graymane that lies in the middle of the city, trying to enter the light's dawn cathedral. Kael does send a few explosion flame strikes from the ground, sending the guards by the door to go up in flames, burning them alive and clearing a path for the others to breach through where they will be waiting for them.

Inside the cathedral Jaina blast open the door then the four charges through seeing Agandaur standing there with Graymane and a few Easterling soldiers standing nearby, drawing arrows they quickly fired towards them but Jaina held her staff in front of the team creating this mana shield and blocking their arrows, Kael got involved and sent a few fireballs at them blasting them back and the only people who are standing are only Agandaur and Graymane.

Arthas steps forward shouting to Agandaur and Graymane. 'Your reign of terror across Lordaeron is over! You will face judgement from my sword Agandaur."

"Hmn... strange that you know of my name." He said when he walks forward drawing his sword. "I do not know you but you seem to know me well..."

"That's because the man who saw this world about to end warned us... that is why we have been in front of you, you were never two steps ahead of us we were always there right in front of you stopping you lot from destroying Lordaeron."

"I see... so i guess Stratholme was just collateral damage and so does the capital... no matter, the armies of Sauron will come and when he comes to Lordaeron this city will be waiting to bow down to him." He turns his head to Kael and Auric. "Once Lordaeron falls Quel'Thalas shall be next in line to fall."

"How dare you..."

"Now then..." He looks back to Graymane "Kill them all." Then back to them.

Genn obeyed then drew his sword again looking at Arthas then takes out his pistol then fired, hitting Jaina's shield again then charges and so does he clashing their swords together in the middle of the room while the others go to deal with Agandaur, Kael drawing his Felo'Melorn sword and moves to the side away from Genn and Arthas ready to attack him while he stands there with his sword ready and his arm covered on bluish energy.

Kael runs to the side firing three fireballs at him, he turns to him raising his hand blocking those attacks with his shield, he goes running after the third fireball hit his arm clashing his sword against Kael and his blade, Jaina runs behind him summoning a water element in front of her but when Agandaur looks back he lays a kick to Kael then sends a lightning strike through it hitting her staff and knocking her back causing the element to fall. Auric runs to take a leap swinging down cutting his chest and kicking him back, he slides back but stood his ground looking back to Auric he charges swinging his sword clashing against him a few times until he moved back missing Kael's fireball, he looks back to him sending a lightning blast at him but he sends a fireball countering the attacks then looks at Auric who swings against his sword again, soon he does a spin sending this red wave in a three sixty of his swing knocking Auric back and so does Kael as he was in range of that attack.

Jaina was ready to attack but she notices some Gilnean soldiers entering the cathedral from the side, she sends a fireball at one of them then summons another water element to deal with them for now. Arthas and Genn continues fighting swinging their swords then Genn takes out his pistol to shoot him again, Arthas moved but Genn fired hitting the side of his left leg then swings forth giving him a cut on the side of the face. Arthas moved away then place his hand over his cut feeling it and looks at his hand having blood on it, he looks back to Genn then blocks his next attack when he comes running at him.

Auric charges again clashing against Agandaur and his sword, he pushes him back then sends another lightning blast hitting his chest and when he falls to the ground he is electrocuted, feeling the pains all over his body causing him not to get up so Kael runs towards him then swings his hand up sending this flaming blast from the ground, he quickly makes a shield below to stop the flames from burning his feet then Jaina comes sending this water wave at him, swinging her staff creating this water wave pushing him back then slips falling face first on the floor then Kael sends three more fireballs hitting his back a few times then the third one hits him in the face when he tried to get back up, taking the hit and falls back on the floor.

Jaina sends this arcane bolt to his Auric removing the effect on that lightning, getting him back up while Kael walks over to him to finish this while Arthas and Genn keeps going until the two held their swords together then Arthas head buts him across the face pushing him back then swings to his hand cutting his wrist and dropping his sword, Arthas ends up striking down hitting his right shoulder then pulls it out while he lays there on his knees, placing his hand over his wound.

Arthas aims his sword to his neck then looks over to the three. "Finish this now..."

The three looks back to Agandaur who slowly gets back up. "My master... i need your help... i need your power..." He said looking up at the ceiling, taking out this black orb with moving clouds inside of it, raising it in the air. "My master... help me now!"

Agandaur would get a call from Sauron who still stands in Stormwind in the throne room, standing in the middle and communicates with Agandaur through his mind. "You failed me Agandaur... your service here is over..."

"NO... master!"

Auric charges then swings down striking through his body yet again, ending his life. He falls to the ground letting the orb go rolling down the room and letting his blood spill out of his wounds, Auric moves back looking at his body seeing if he is still alive since he wasn't moving he place his sword away then looks back to Kael, nodding him then moves away for Kael to raise his hand burning his body just in case.

Genn suddenly gasps breathing in the air as the ring he still wears started to shatter to pieces, releasing him from that control of Agandaur. He leans his head down looking at his hand seeing the ring is gone then looks at Arthas who still stands in front of him.

"What..."

"What have you done?" Arthas said "You brought a great war to Lordaeron and the Alliance..."

"No..." he shakes his head "Damn you... prince..."

Arthas lowers his sword "It's over king Graymane... you have lost this fight against the Alliance, now surrender and i will spare your life and your city, you won't see us again but you will see us when our enemies draw near in Lordaeron."

"I will... not surrender to you Arthas..."

Arthas grabs his neck placing his sword close to his neck over his hand. "Is this what you want?! Chaos and war across our lands? You would choose to let all of your people... all of Gilneas to fall in order to destroy Lordaeron?!"

"I had no choice..." he looks up at him "He is coming and there is nothing we can do about it... we might as well join them... join him and he might spare our land in exchange for support on joining his armies..."

"Lordaeron will never join him... the Alliance will never join that man, he has already killed hundreds of thousands of people all over the eastern kingdoms and all he has to do is just signal his pawns to do his work. You are just a pawn Genn nothing more and once your job here is done he will cast you to the side, your kingdom will not survive if you work with him."

Jaina stands there with Auric and Kael while they look over to Arthas, she looks back seeing that orb lying on the ground, starring at the clouds inside of it then started to slowly walk towards it while the two are watching the scene with Arthas and Genn.

"This isn't a debate anymore... either you call your army to surrender to the Alliance or we will take Gilneas from you." He moves his sword away from him and let's go of his neck, he looks up at Kael and Auric then turns to see Jaina walking off. "Jaina?"

She moves closer to it and when the two elves look back Kael shouts to her, raising his hand out. "Jaina don't!"

She picked it up and suddenly she couldn't let go of it, standing up and feeling the pain from that orb seeing the clouds turn to fire, burning her and communicating with the dark lord himself who got her signal. She has her eyes closed seeing something, seeing the view of Stormwind today seeing armies marching all over this land destroying the grass and environment, seeing the city of Stormwind completely destroyed and black and her view goes zooming inside the throne room where Sauron will turn back starring at her for the moment, he swings at her then she appears somewhere else appearing in Khaz Modan seeing the Iron Forge completely destroyed as well seeing an Orc army raining chaos across the land, burning everything then her view takes off to Quel'Thalas seeing the forest on fire and the gates of Quel'Thalas smashed and Silvermoon lies destroyed seeing the dark lord standing by the Sunwell where he will walk towards it, placing his hand with the ring on it through the well changing it but before she could see the rest Kael grabs the orb then throws it across the room causing Jaina to fall to the ground but Arthas catches her before she hit the ground.

"Fool of a took!" Kael shouts looking at the orb then to Jaina.

Auric runs towards it swinging his sword down at it smashing the orb in a few pieces, hearing these whispers of voices like souls leaving the orb but he couldn't see them. He looks back to Jaina seeing her lying there asleep in Arthas' arms still alive but barely.

"Jaina..." He looks at Kael and Auric "Can you two wrap this up?"

"I guess so..." he looks at Graymane then walks over to him seeing him standing up, he grabs his injured shoulder. "It's funny how you can be defeated by a prince..."

"Shut up..."

Auric looks at Arthas "We better report to the king and tell him that we won the fight in Gilneas."


	19. Interlude: The Blight

The Alliance is nearly finish wrapping up the Easterlings and finally got control over Gilneas, Jaina is still asleep but Arthas tries to help wrap this up and stop the fight inside, finally got the king on his side after what just happened to him. He was under the control of Agandaur and because of that he no longer serves under his banner or Sauron anymore, with that he was force to sign surrender to the Alliance after what happened, coming outside with Arthas and Kael to see his Gilneans and the Alliance together waiting for the word on what is happening now.

Graymane was the first to speak out to everyone before Arthas does. "Soldiers of Gilneas... my people, we have been deceived by the enemy who only wishes for destruction of my kingdom. Agandaur, the one who wanted me and my army and wishes only destruction of Gilneas and Lordaeron; he broke my trust when he controlled me just so i don't betray him."

"Everyone." Arthas walks forward "The enemy in the south is the dangerous threat here; we mustn't fight each other anymore we must fight against the enemy that has destroyed Stormwind. The darkness is heading this way and if we don't unite back into the Alliance again we will definitely lose to this darkness, we must stop this war before it reaches Lordaeron or it will destroy all of us."

"I can't believe i am saying this... but the prince is right... we will fall if we don't unite and i hate to say this too but... we must join the Alliance before the enemy reaches Gilneas, this city will fall if we stand alone."

"But united under one banner." Kael walks forward "We can win... there is hope that we can destroy them, we can stop them from terrorising our kingdoms. Are you all with the Alliance or are you against it?"

Arthas looks at Genn. "We will return to Dalaran, you better give us your word that you will help us or we will see you again." He walks back inside the cathedral to get Jaina.

What is left of the Alliance in Gilneas started to take their leave returning back to Dalaran with what they have left, giving control back to Gilneas in order to make sure that they are allies but if the king don't join then Arthas will attack again although he doesn't have a choice now because Agandaur and the army of Easterlings are dead, it will become a problem when Sauron comes to send his wrath upon the people of Gilneas which will happen eventually.

Outside of Gilneas Teron Gorefiend sits on his horse revealing himself looking out at the city of Gilneas, holding the head of the Balrog of Morgoth he took from Gul'dan. He watches knowing that Gilneas has fallen to the Alliance, hearing someone is coming he turns his head to the side seeing its Baron Rivendare on his horse too, looking at one another then turn their heads to the armies of the Alliance.

"Gilneas will not join the Alliance... however they have already lost thousands of their forces, they won't stand a chance."

"Striking a blow to Gilneas can still be done." Teron looks at Baron "I know my master wouldn't like this but it's still possible to wipe out Lordaeron before they arrive."

Baron looks to his arm seeing the head "You going to use that?"

"No..." He looks at it "It is meant for the dwarves..."

"So what about Lordaeron and Gilneas?"

"I know that is why you must go to Shadowfang Keep while i go to Stromgarde, i will unleash the undead upon Stromgarde and make sure that they stay under my command and not... him..."

"Fine then..." He rides a bit forward "I will go there but what is stopping this from turning against us?" He looks back

"They won't." Teron turns around "Sauron will take care of it when he gets here, it won't be long before they are forced to flee."

"Very well then i will see you in Stromgarde."

"Yes." Teron rides out to Stromgarde while Baron rides to Shadowfang to find someone.

Baron will sneak through the army of the Alliance before they come riding to Dalaran; Jaina was with Arthas on his horse sitting behind him while she stays asleep. Kael was nearby on his horse carrying the orb that is covered in cloth, knowing that no one should touch it for now, looking at Jaina then to Arthas but doesn't say a word and keeps on going.

There was something else that he was worried about and that is the army that Quel'Thalas is bringing to the south, bringing an army of High Elves estimated at what Kael said before, five thousand infantry soldiers marching to Khaz Modan with the mana bomb attach to a goblin zeppelin that they bought from goblins, using this for a good time against the armies of the orcs. They will likely arrive in the Iron Forge in maybe a few days so they will not be joining the dwarves on the defence against the orcs until later, all they need to do is drop the mana bomb on a right area in order to slow them down and if this works alright then they will bring lose alot of forces in this invasion in Khaz Modan.

Khaz Modan will likely be dealing with a large force as the dwarves of the Bronzebeard clan and the Wildhammer clan are already ready to march along with the gnomes in the west and the high elves from the north, it could be possible that the Dark Irons will join the fight against the orcs knowing that they will get under attack. The three clans must unite in order to defeat the armies of Blackrock and the armies controlled by Azog; this will become a deadly fight across the dwarven kingdom.

Armies of Khaz Modan:

15,000 Ironforge Dwarves and maybe 4,000 more elsewhere in Khaz Modan

7,000 Dark Irons

5,000 High Elves and 1,000 more already in Khaz Modan

1,000 Gnome mechanicals

Total: 33,000

Armies of Sauron:

11,000 Blackrock orcs

15,000 Orcs and 10,000 Uruk Hai coming its way

300 Trolls (From Middle-Earth)

3 Dragons

1 Balrog

Total: 36,304

Their combine forces together could show the dwarves and the Alliance what they are made of especially when they got extra help from the Uruk Hai, since Saruman is dead the production of creating the Uruk Hai is still going after his death. Sauron wanted Saruman to continue making Uruks for the future wars in Azeroth, knowing that it will take maybe two or three months to create ten thousand Uruk Hai and since Sauron wondered Azeroth to find followers for a month now and has unleash the war a month later and today it is probably three months now since the start of the connection between Middle-Earth and Azeroth, the army of Uruk Hai are already marching to Khaz Modan and will arrive before the armies of the high elves arrive. The Blackrock clan will unleash their strength across Searing Gorge while Azog will make a path to the Badlands to deal with the Dark Irons, cutting their forces in half but both sides will deal heavy damage to everyone in this land but the black dragons will accompany the Blackrock clan, three large ones will join and Nefarian will not be participating in this fight due to his pride and never a servant to the dark lord he also vanished with Onyxia, knowing that Sauron will hunt them down if he has to but he does have control over the rest of the dragons in Blackrock Mountain.

As this fight begins soon the prophet takes his leave of the Eastern Kingdoms, knowing that his time in this land is over but there are more things that he can do for this world and that is to call help. He turns into his crow form and takes flight to the ancient lands of Kalimdor where he could find help; help that could bring the tides of war to the Alliance finally bringing in the rest of the races to join forces but it will be a while before they will ever be part of the Alliance.

Back in Lordaeron Teron Gorefiend makes his way past Stromgarde and moves to the eastern corner where a graveyard, fit with hundreds of thousands of dead bodies, right for the picking and since he is a death knight he can raise the dead and to make sure that they stay under his control. He will unleash the undead across the Arathi Highlands in order to slow down the army of the high elves; in the west in Shadowfang Keep an Archmage named Arugal will be waiting for him inside, finally given him orders from the dark lord.

Baron walks right inside to meet the Archmage Arugal who sits on his seat by the table reading something, knowing that someone is coming inside the place. He looks up seeing Baron standing there.

"You finally have orders... from the dark lord."

"Is that so?" He leans back "I always thought he forgot about me."

"No." He walks forward standing in front of the table "He finally has something useful for you to do."

"Are you sure it is from the dark lord?"

He remains silent for the moment before saying it "Yes."

He sighs then stands up "Very well then, what does he have of me and my powers?"

"Gilneas has returned to the Alliance, i want you to unleash the Worgen curse upon them all."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow "So there is a contingency plan if Gilneas falls to the Alliance."

"Yes."

"Alright then." He stands up of his seat "I guess i shall get the preparations underway then." He smiles looking at him "This shall be very interesting."

"Indeed. Tomorrow when the sun shines a great terror will be unleashed upon Lordaeron and Gilneas yet again, let's see how the Alliance get out of this one."

As they prepare to make their way to the gates of Gilneas the Alliance makes their way to Dalaran but will arrive in the morning, Jaina was still asleep but she started to see the visions yet again that might come into a reality, seeing this curse upon Gilneas as the Worgen curse spreads rapidly across the land since the gate is down. Genn Graymane can't hold the werewolves for much longer, seeing the Worgen army charging inside Gilneas and started turning every last one of them into one while Arugal and Baron stands by the gate looking at the carnage of what they have done.

Jaina jumps up waking up causing Arthas to gasp. "Jaina..."

She looks around seeing she is on a horse, Arthas called the army to hold their position. She turns her head to Arthas seeing him "Where are we?"

"It's going to be alright Jaina we are just returning to Dalaran."

"Dalaran... no we must..." she tries to get off the horse causing it to go fierce for the moment.

Arthas got control over it and holds her. "Slow down what's wrong?"

Kael rides up to them seeing the problem. "What's wrong?"

"I saw it... i saw the visions... i saw the darkness... we have to go to Gilneas NOW... before it falls to the darkness forever..."

"Jaina what are you talkin –"

"I saw the future in that orb Arthas!" She shouts in front of him "I saw Gilneas fall and the other kingdoms they all fall!"

Kael rides forward looking out to Gilneas. "Darkness you say..."

Auric rides up to the group hearing what they were saying "Shall we return to Gilneas?"

Arthas looks at Jaina's eyes seeing she has a serious look knowing what she has saw is the truth. "Get the army to turn about." He looks back to Auric "Were returning to Gilneas immediately."


	20. Hunting a Death Knight

The Worgen curse started to spread rapidly across Gilneas in a matter of minutes, charging towards one of the closest place to turn hundreds of people into Worgen. The moment Graymane found out about this he rallied as many soldiers as he can to drive back the Worgen attack, he and other warriors quickly got into action before it's too late but with so many men lost during the war it will be hard for Graymane to get control over this especially with so many deaths, his army can't take another battle this early.

Arthas and his army makes it to Graymane wall looking out at the view seeing as the battle is just getting started in Gilneas, drawing his sword and riding back into Gilneas with what he has while the high elves and Jaina included have left the field, returning to Dalaran to let Arthas deal with the mess while the high elves recover. Jaina will need to sleep for a little while and will let Kael and Auric take control of the situation here in Dalaran, the two moves to speak to Antonidas about the situation on what's happening out here.

The three speaks to one another in his quarters, Antonidas walks to the window looking out at the view. "A large force of high elves you say?"

"My father is bringing a force to assist the dwarves of Khaz Modan, he wouldn't abandon them."

"How many?" He looks back

"Five thousand and a mana bomb."

"He's going to use that?!"

"That army just destroyed Stormwind... the dwarves need that weapon in order to win against them."

"The mana bomb is a dangerous weapon when it's dropped on the wrong area. Your elves better use it well because that bomb can level an entire city with it, they better know what they're doing."

"Regent Lord Lor'themar will be in the campaign in Khaz Modan." Auric said taking a few steps forward "He knows what he is doing and right now we need to help them defend Khaz Modan."

Kael looks to Auric "I would like to help defeat the enemy who destroyed Stormwind and who help the Blackrock Clan but my father wouldn't want me to leave." He looks forward "He only wants me to make sure Lordaeron is safe."

"Then how come you're not with Arthas?"

"Because he wanted me to take Jaina here and doesn't need my help."

"We could rejoin Lor'themar milord." Auric said "He's still passing this way to get to Stromgarde; we could join him before he leaves to the south."

"That's not all he wanted you to do." Antonidas said walking closer to the two "Jaina said that she saw him... the dark lord and his wrath, she must have saw the future. She saw the plans of the dark lord and that's the destruction of the Iron Forge and other kingdoms."

"Quel'Thalas included."

"Yes."

Kael looks back to Auric "What is the word around Lordaeron anyway?"

"Well everyone is armed and ready for war, thousands of people are becoming soldiers in order to defend this land, and after the war with Gilneas and Tol Barad we sustain heavy casualties including the destruction of Stratholme."

"Indeed."

"We got five thousand soldiers armed and ready." Antonidas said "They will be in the south in a few days and another ten thousand on the way."

"Do we have enough to defend Lordaeron?" Auric looks at Antonidas

"We may have lost many heroes in the war, we lost Uther and Stormwind along with others but there is hope for Lordaeron and the Alliance..."

"Yes... but let's see if we have enough to defeat them, i can tell there's going to be thousands in the war in the south just like Stormwind, it's a matter of casualties of how many will die, if we destroy the armies of orcs then we have a chance to defend Lordaeron with whatever they have however if they destroy the dwarves and our armies then there is no hope for a victory."

"Mhmmnn..."

"On the other note i need to let you two know before something happens."

"What's wrong?"

"We heard Teron Gorefiend has been seen riding across Lordaeron a few times, we got reports that he rode in south and moved to the east, close to Stromgarde. I don't know what he is doing but they also notice that he was speaking to Baron Rivendare."

"Baron Rivendare?"

"He's the ruler of Stratholme however he was nowhere to be seen during the attack on the demon, it's like he knew it would attack and he left it defenceless."

"You think he's working with Teron?" Auric said

"Or maybe he's working with the dark lord." Kael said looking at Auric then to him "We saw Gilneas siding with the enemy, there could be others joining the enemy's side."

"I can't believe they would sell us out to them." Antonidas said

"Where are they?" Kael asks Antonidas

"Baron went to the west while Teron fled to the east."

"Wait... Lor'themar and the army of our people are going to the east."

"Then..." Kael's eyes widen a bit "There leading them to a trap..."

"Then we have to help them!"

"Yes." He looks back to Antonidas "It's time for us to go to Stromgarde."

"Allow me to teleport you two there, might as well do something before it's too late."

"Wait... teleport my warriors as well, they need all the help they can get."

"I... yes very well then."

So Kael and Auric quickly leave his room to regroup with the high elves in Dalaran, gathering as many elves who will assist them in this fight against Teron Gorefiend. They move to the garden area where his elves are all standing there waiting for Antonidas to come around the corner with Kael and Auric, both the two walks to the elves to stand with them while Antonidas stands there beginning to channel a teleportation, when he is ready he will send them out of Dalaran and into Stromgarde, teleporting and appearing nearby in Stromgarde at the front gate in a matter of seconds.

Kael looks back to his high elves seeing a hundred of them then back to Auric. "We may need more to defeat Teron."

"Galen Trollbane might help he could have seen him out here, he could know what he is doing. It is worth a try."

"Yes... let us see what he can do for us and then we can try to find Teron before he causes too much trouble to the Alliance." Kael begins to walk towards the front entrance to Stromgarde to seek an audience with Galen Trollbane.

The high elves are allowed to enter his city to meet with Trollbane personally in the church, seeing him coming out of there to meet with Kael who stands there with his soldiers of elves. Kael walks forward to speak to him personally in front of the town's people and his warriors, asking him for assistance against an enemy that could pose a real trouble to the Alliance and his army of elves that will come soon.

"Is it actually serious out there?" Galen said "I get Gilneas turning against Lordaeron but the whole damn Orc army capable of invading the dwarves just like what they did to Stormwind..."

"I know but that is why help is arriving to help the dwarves... there are high elves in that kingdom too you know, me and my father will not abandon them and neither will you. If the dwarven kingdom falls then your city will be next before they invade Lordaeron."

"If that army destroyed the dwarven kingdom... Stromgarde... Dalaran... Tyr's Hand... Silvermoon and the capital city of Lordaeron won't stand against their strength."

"It's better to take out as many champions as we can." Auric walks closer to the two "It will slow them time for us to win if we remove many of their leaders on the battlefield."

"So... what do you need from us?"

"I need soldiers to help me bring Teron down before he causes a problem to my people, can you help me do this?"

"I will... i will help you defeat Teron... as long as i am there taking him down."

"Very well then, we need all the help we can get in order to stop his plans."

With this conversation done Kael and his elves make their leave first then Galen and his two hundred human soldiers marching behind them, moving on the road then take a tour off of it going to the eastern part of this land, Galen will be the guide since he knows this place well more than the elves. Together they move to the east where Teron is hiding somewhere.

Teron Gorefiend is indeed hiding with the undead, standing by a graveyard looking at the undead he now controls and two powerful revenants stands next to him. Here to report about the army making its way towards him and his undead.

"Your enemies are here master..." One of the revenants said to him.

Teron looks back "Damn it... i guess we just got to have to improvise..." He turns back to ride out but suddenly he stops and began to see a vision, suddenly appearing in the frozen throne chamber where the Lich King lies, sitting on his throne looking at Teron who stands in front of him without sitting on a horde. "..."

"Did you think... you could control them..."

"The Lich King..."

"You will get whats coming to you... and he will pay for destroying the Scourge of Lordaeron..."

This vision ends causing him to look down and breathes a bit heavily, feeling the cold of that frozen wasteland still with him. He slowly turns back seeing the undead slowly starring at him and so do the revenants, knowing that he doesn't have control over them anymore. He looks forward then quickly makes a ride for it out of there before they attack; making a big mistake on disobeying orders from Sauron on raising the dead but now he must flee to the south while the undead begin chasing after him for a while.

Galen who is on his horse stops and raises his hand causing the army to stop, lowering his hand and looking out at the view then turns his head to Kael and Auric who stands with him. "What's wrong?" Kael asked

He stares out at the view until he notices that something is coming their way, seeing a group of undead coming out charging towards them. "It's the undead?!"

"No way..." Auric draws his sword then rides back

"Teron must have brought your people back... that was his plan all along..."

Auric speaks in elven tongue causing the army of elves to prepare for battle along with Galen who turns back to get his soldiers to prepare for battle. They begin to get their forces in a rectangular version then got their archers behind them while Kael stands in front of the army while both Auric and Galen stands in front of their forces, channelling a flame strike on the ground creating an explosion to burn some of the undead while Auric signals the archers to fire, raining arrows down upon the undead before they all charge against this foe. They will charge and they will clash against their enemy, the archers switches to swords and charges in to assist them and Kael as well drawing his sword and running in with the others to strike and burn every single one of the undead while Teron flees the field, making his way to the south to be part of this war in Khaz Modan as he is one of the forces who possesses the artefact of the Balrog.

Kael strikes down a few undead, sending a fireball in front of him then creates a flame strike from the ground burning the lot of them but then a revenant comes to the side hitting one of his elves, he looks back seeing it then swings down at him while he sends a fireball upwards at the revenant, the revenants mace triggers an explosion from that fireball creating this shockwave to push each other back. Auric was nearby and goes charging towards the revenant hitting his sword against its large kite shield, the revenant continues blocking his attacks with his shield knowing he won't break through his defences, once he saw an opening he swings down at him hitting his left shoulder injuring his shoulder but Kael came to assist sending a few fireballs hitting the shield and hitting its face to make it go backwards, Auric looks back and nods to him while Kael does it again hitting the revenant then Auric runs over seeing an opening and takes by striking through its chest through its spirit, appearing behind it and doesn't look back to see the armour fall to the ground and the spirit fades into the sky.

They continue fighting slaughtering every last undead infantry here until finally it's all over. The battle won on their side but they have lost a few good men on the battlefield, Kael stands there looking at them all and towards Galen who stands nearby looking at his dead soldiers, looking back to Kael and nods to him while he nods back then started to raise his hand over the dead to begin burning their bodies, making sure that they don't come back from the dead, burning every dead body including the fallen soldiers just in case they return.

Once all the bodies are all burned to dust Kael returns to the army with Galen and Auric standing there, watching the fire behind him, Kael looks back too then back to Galen. "Glad we showed up."

"Yes... glad you did or else we would have lost more men on that fight."

"Indeed..." He looks out to the south "Teron is long gone now..."

Auric walks forward "He's out there and he's about to join the fight."

"Yes... this won't go well for any of us."

"The only thing we can do is prepare for battle; if Khaz Modan wins then they need all the help they can get to retake back Stormwind."

"But if they fail to defeat them then we are in trouble."

"You talk as if we already lost." Galen said walking up to the two "I know were losing but this is just a first strike from us... we already won Gilneas and won Tol Barad so now were even match against our adversary."

"So one more strike... will change the balance of the war forever." Kael looks back to him then looks out seeing the army of elves finally arriving. "There finally here."

"So it comes down to this yet again." He looks back "Let us hope we don't suffer extinction."

Kael and Auric started to walk towards the army of elves marching on the road, going around Stromgarde to reach the other side. Galen and his forces started to join Kael to meet with Lor'themar, they also notice he isn't the only one joining the fight in the south, Quel'Thalas has brought two more elves who are friends with Lor'themar well both are Voren'Thal the Seer and Halduron Brightwing, both good friends who will accompany him on the attack in the south.

Lor'themar raise his hand to hold the army for the moment causing everyone to wait while the three walks over to the three, they give Kael a slight bow to him before they stop and stands in front of the three. "We didn't expect you would be here milord." Lor'themar said to him.

"I know... just wanted to see my elves leave to the battle, i do hope we see each other again when this is over."

"By the light of the sun we will make it to the end."

"Anara'lah belore."

"You too milord..." He looks back "Let's move!"

Kael and the others move away allowing Lor'themar and the army to march past them heading to the south to reach Khaz Modan, heading to the frontlines now before the dwarves start the fight without them. The fight for Khaz Modan begins in one day and when that day is up the war begins across the whole land of Khaz Modan, the battle for the dwarven kingdom begins.


	21. Battle of Khaz Modan Pt1

Inside the Ironforge where the council of the Three Hammers sits on their thrones listening to Muradin Bronzebeard about the upcoming battle that will come to their land, this here takes place during the time when the Alliance is invading Gilneas, Muradin telling the lords of this land about the enemy preparing to march through Khaz Modan and will destroy everyone in their way, this threat will come hard with the help of the Blackrock orcs and the help of dragons and other secret weapons they will use against them.

"A large army you say brother?" Magni said sitting on his throne

"Aye... they destroyed Stormwind and the king is dead... There on their way here..."

"How many did you see?" He asked, seeing Muradin shaking his head slowly. "So it's that high huh?"

"Well i guess this is an act of war on their end then." Falstad Wildhammer said looking at the king. "We should send all available troops into battle!"

"This is a large army brother..." Muradin said "We should contact the help of the Alliance, the elves and the humans should be part of this."

"This is our land..." Moira Thaurissan said "We should take care of this ourselves."

"King Varian thought he needed help from the Alliance." Magni said looking at Moira "The dwarves i gave him and the help from Lordaeron came to assist joined his side, his kingdom still fell." He looks back to Muradin "If we are going to destroy this force then we better call for aid. I will not have these buggers running all over my kingdom, this will not be tolerated!"

"So what are we going to do then about this situation?" Falstad said

"Were going to war that's what we're going to do." Magni said "I want all available troops into battle right now; if they are going from the south in Searing Gorge then we must defend the Stonewrought Pass."

"What about my people?" Moira said "They could attack the Badlands and reach Angor Fortress."

"Your army must hold the Badlands in order to make the enemy march to Stonewrought Pass. It's the only way for us to hold them there."

"So my dwarves will be cut off from your help if we do this?" She stands up off her throne

"Moira calm down, none of us is sacrificing anyone out there. The king only wants you and your warriors to hold the attack in the Badlands, make sure they don't go around and attack Loch Modan."

"Reinforcements will arrive on the scene don't worry... you just need to hold them off, i am sure your warriors can do this right?"

She sighs and sits back down "Very well then... but if i don't get any reinforcements anytime soon then i will have vengeance on the death of my people."

"Hmn..."

"Shall we contact the gnomes as well?" Falstad said looking at Magni "They could be useful against the clash on Stonewrought pass."

"Yes very well then." He looks back to Muradin "I want a strong defence on that valley at once. We can't let them break through or else we will lose Khaz Modan to these monsters."

"Aye brother... this land won't fall to those bastards."

And so the preparations of the battle is about to get underway with the dwarves working together to bring the fight to the forces of Azog and the Blackrock orcs from Blackhand, it will be a while before the armies arrive however in the Searing Gorge the enemy have went passed the Cauldron and they all begin their march over the road, just as they continue going with the sun shining out over this land suddenly a green flaming blast appears seeing it's Teron Gorefiend appearing before Azog and Blackhand and the army. He appears riding towards them causing the orcs to be at the ready first however their commanding generals signalled them to stand down; both Blackhand and Azog will ride forth to meet with Teron while the army holds.

"What's the word?" Blackhand said looking at him.

"There's an army of High Elves... they're coming to the south to join the dwarves."

"Did you take care of them?" Azog asks riding around him.

"I couldn't stop them, they're coming and the undead i summoned didn –"

"You fool!" Azog shouts aiming his blade arm at him while coming to the side "Lord Sauron forbids undead summoning... He doesn't want them here right now!"

"I had a chance to distract them however it failed."

Blackhand looks at Azog "What difference does it make if he brought the dead? Although serves you right though." Then back to Teron "Using undead for battle while you flee."

Azog faces his army then turn his head to the two "Lord Sauron doesn't want the undead here, not yet." He turns around looking at Teron "Retreat to the south at once... bring the legion of Uruk Hai here... we will deal with the elves."

"Fine then..." He rides past him and their army, riding out of here while the two looks back at their army. "Elves... Dwarves... Gnomes... This land will bathe in their blood!" He looks forward and rides out while his army begins marching after him.

Teron will ride around the army while Blackhand and Azog leads their army towards the location where the dwarves will be defending, knowing they will be ready for them but so do they. Once they reach to a certain point, Azog will send his troops to the east to the mountains while Blackhand deals with the front of the army with his orcs, Blackrock orcs of eleven thousand will march to Stonewrought pass to deal with the king's army of dwarves there while Azog will likely try to attack from the rear although something must be up because Azog wouldn't just take his army to a wall and not attack the dwarves.

In the battle plan the dwarves of the Iron Forge will defend the Stonewrought pass with most of what they have, they will prepare a large blockade at the pathway and seal the gate of the pass, both houses will defend in this matter while the Dark Iron dwarves will defend their land against the army that tries to come their way, they need to hold them off until the gnomes and the rest of their forces arrive and so does the high elves as well. The enemy will also call for reinforcements bringing another ten thousand more infantry, they will come to swoop down upon the battlefield, all they have to do is hold their defences and hope that this is enough to destroy them and push them back or else they will lose more than just those positions, they will be wide open for an attack on their capitals.

The dwarven army of the Ironforge will be marching towards their positions making a large defence out here, standing out there with twelve thousand dwarves, the rest are on their way for a secondary strike if they are needed. In the Badlands the dark dwarves will march over Angor Fortress, their main position to gather a force of five thousand in action and will send them towards the borders to defend there, the ruler of the dark iron dwarves Moira will march out there with her armies and they will try to hold off against the hordes of the orcs until they are forced to retreat back to the fortress.

As they prepare for an all out war across Khaz Modan they will be bringing in most of the siege weapons in this fight as the orcs won't last against them, bringing in siege tanks, helicopters and gnome technology as well. They will be ready once they make contact with the orcs and that is when they will unleash the flames of war upon this field, they already have a plan but they need to hope it will be alright when they go against the orcs from both worlds.

As the sun shines over this world and the dwarves of the Ironforge stands ready with what they have, standing at eleven thousand with their siege weapons in the middle and at the back. The gnomes haven't appeared in the fight yet but will try to flank over the orcs, the dark dwarves are already ready and they just need to wait until the signal arrives for an attack.

For a while later of waiting, the dwarven heroes like Muradin and Magni Bronzebeard comes forth on rams moving through their forces and appearing at the front of it all looking out at the view, waiting for the orcs to appear which they will soon as they discover a large force of eleven thousand orcs from this world marching out towards the dwarves with Blackhand taking command of this force, he was marching alone with his orcs while Azog and his army is nowhere to be seen yet however they did gave them some trolls and siege weapons to challenge the dwarves although not as greater than theirs.

Blackhand held position looking out at the view of the dwarves seeing them all in a large square formation covering the entire pathway like a wave of water, once he held position his orcs will do the same thing waiting for a while as the dwarves hold there looking out at the army of orcs.

"There's alot of them..." Muradin said

"Aye did you hear that lads!?" Magni shouts while turning back looking at his army "The hordes of hell is upon us lads, let's show them what Khaz Modan is made of!"

Blackhand looks to the side seeing the catapults started moving in position and will be put on some positions where they might be in range for the dwarves, the dwarves as well held their position and arming their siege tanks at the ready and other weapons ready for the fight. As nearly everyone ready for a fight, Blackhand finally raise his axe in the air as his orcs are restless right now, moving around holding their weapons ready knowing this is going to be a big fight and so does the dwarves as they started to prepare a large force of rams from the help of Falstad Wildhammer, he will come riding through the army as they move to the side letting hundreds of cavalry on rams coming forth and standing at the front of the dwarven infantry.

Falstad draws out his red large axe and looks out on the battlefield before looking back to Magni "So were fighting Blackrock again huh... They don't look so big."

"I thought they would bring more, this doesn't look like what i saw out there." Muradin said "What are they doing?"

"One way to find out." Magni looks to Falstad "Signal the attack."

Blackhand looks out to the east to the mountains then towards the dwarves seeing their cavalry ready to charge "He better be here." He sighs "Alright let's get this over with, i want this land to fall to the dark lord." He looks back at his orcs "Are you ready my warriors! Are you ready to fight!?"

His orcs all cheer as they raise their weapons in the air waiting for the signal until finally Blackhand swings his axe forward. "Onward to victory!"

Finally the orcs began their assault as they charge towards their enemy in battle, all will charge as fast as they can towards the dwarves as they to do the same thing. "Front cavalry... charge!" Falstad finally signals his cavalry dwarves and began their charge towards the orcs; four hundred and fifty of them will ride out to meet them.

Gryphons will appear flying down from the clouds and started flying over the dwarven army to help the cavalry, coming forth at hundreds of them flying over towards the cavalry armed with mighty hammers and rifles ready to rain down hell upon the orcs. As both sides gets closer to one another the cavalry started firing their guns at the orcs, some of them armed with guns while the rest are carrying regular dwarven weapons. Magni will signal their siege weapons to fire as the orcs do the same thing, firing off their demolishers towards the dwarves and Magni firing off siege tanks upon the battlefield, both sides takes some hits from their siege weapons especially the orcs that sustain more damage than the dwarves have, soon Magni and Muradin will signal the second wave of dwarves to attack bringing several thousand dwarves to charge down to assist the cavalry while the rest of the dwarven army remains where they are for now.

Finally they clash against one another, the rams head first through the orcs smashing through them and firing their guns at them along with their spears and axes and hammers, striking down orcs as they come running through and the gryphons will come down throwing their hammers down on the battlefield, knocking down more orcs and firing their guns down at them taking more of them out more than them removing the cavalry then some will focus on attacking their siege weapons, some of the orcs do manage to get the dwarves off their hams and the trolls will help at that, crushing more dwarves and cavalry so it's good thing Blackhand got them on his side, some orcs started firing their crossbows in the sky targeting the gryphons as they go circling around the area firing down at them and some gryphons will come landing hard on the ground attacking them close range. The rest of the army will continue charging towards the infantry dwarves, Blackhand rides through the orcs with his forces crashing against the dwarves. His army is getting hit a few times by their siege tanks and their gunfire but they continue charging through, smashing through the dwarves and fighting them here on the battlefield fighting with all they have for control or conquer.

As the fight continues going for a while, getting some mortars to come closer on the battlefield firing down at the orcs so they don't hit their kind, both sides continues fighting for almost twenty minutes. Moira and her dwarves will come marching to the edge of the border, she will come riding out and taking out a telescope, looking out at the battlefield seeing a bloody mess out there seeing the dwarves pushing the orcs back seeing they are closely winning this however when she lowered her telescope she started to hear this loud horn noise coming from the south, turning her head to the south seeing what that was all about.

Blackhand was riding through but stops as he started to hear it too, hearing that Azog is finally participating in this fight once and for all. "Well it's about damn time!"

In the Badlands Azog has released his weapon against the dwarves, showing forth a few mountain worms they got from Middle-Earth, it was hard to get them to Khaz Modan as they were in Blackrock mountain after Stormwind fell and Azog was mustering his forces, finally Azog brought three worms from Middle-Earth to this land so he can bring forth his army of orcs to challenge the dwarves of the Badlands. These monstrosities punches three holes from the mountain in the south west near Dustbelch Grotto causing Moira to ride back to her forces, seeing it for herself seeing the worms punches through the mountain and they come sticking up in the air for a while until they come back inside the holes they made until they reach another path so they can move out of the way and will let the orcs take care of the rest.

Azog will ride out from one of the holes of the mountain coming out on his white warg looking out at the Badlands, looking back seeing Bolg coming out of the holes as well then back to the dwarves. "Now... Bring forth my army!"

The four orcs who held horns sounds them off so loud causing his army of orcs to come forth, swarming out of the holes and charging with all they got towards the dark iron dwarves seeing tens of thousands charging towards her five thousand dwarves, knowing that she might be crushed she decided to quickly act now before it's too late.

"Fall back... fall back to Angor Fortress!" She shouts causing her army to retreat back leaving the border to the orcs as she can't take on this large force with what she has right now but she can't really make it to Angor Fortress with a large force she has, she has to stop one way or another to fight the orcs that will chase after them and will clash against them before they could reach to her fortress.

As ten thousand orcs rushes towards the dark iron dwarves the rest of the Orc army of five thousand that is still coming out of the holes will begin their march with Azog and Bolg towards the end of the borders of the Badlands, Azog will leave the Badlands to his large force while he goes and deal with the rest of the dwarves.

The battle against the Blackrock orcs and the dwarven army continues clashing their forces against one another, Muradin was with Magni the whole time smashing through the orcs with their axes and hammers still riding on their rams, Muradin will end up falling off due to an Orc striking the face of the ram with his axe, falling off he looks over and strikes that Orc to the chest then looks behind him and smacks another one in the chin with his hammer.

As Magni smiles looking out seeing his third army marching towards them, seeing a force of six thousand five hundred of them as an extra thousand dwarves arrived and five hundred rams as well, all marching slowly except for the rams that are coming towards them and of course four siege tanks deciding to mobile now. Everything looks alright until he turns his head to the side to the Badlands, seeing an army coming towards them which isn't Moira and her dwarves.

"... No... It can't be..." He shakes his head looking out at this army.

"They cannot hold on two fronts..." Azog said as he rides out with the Orc army. "Charge... Now!"

His Orc army started to get faster now and charges towards the third wave of dwarves while they continue to move towards the Blackrock orcs until they turn to the side, seeing them coming they began to charge against them while Magni and the others continues fighting. Falstad just beheads an Orc before riding towards Magni seeing them charging towards one another, he looks back around seeing this battle is getting tougher by the minute.

Falstad looks back to Magni then behind him seeing the second cavalry charging towards them. "I'll get them to attack that army there!" Falstad shouts when looking at Magni "You lads take care the rest of these bastards... Ha!" He rides past Magni riding towards the second cavalry.

Azog looks behind at the dwarven army seeing those siege tanks and helicopters coming towards them, he looks back at his army slowing down while they go charging past him. "Get rid of those contraptions now!"

The trolls that is more armoured will be dealing with those siege weapons once they got through the dwarves, Falstad finally got in front of the cavalry quickly signalling them to charge at that second force coming their way, slowly turning around and riding towards the orcs from the side while the rest of the dwarves are still dealing with the Blackrock orcs, this fight is going crazy as it is but they will fight and hope more dwarves or other races will arrive on the scene.

On the Stonewrought Pass the dwarves there notices their army just clashed into the other orcs from the Badlands, knowing that this is probably the time to signal for reinforcements. "They made contact lads..." One of the dwarves said looking out there on a telescope; he turns his head to the mortar dwarves who arm themselves with flare guns "Call for the others!"

They fire their flares into the sky sending them far up so that the gnomes on the other side can see them and other dwarves in the area, it won't be long before extra fire power comes forth to join in the battle and since there done here they started to pull back. The entire place is getting completely crazy as everyone is fighting for control over this land, the gryphons and dwarven helicopters flying over the field taking out the orcs and targeting trolls and siege weapons while the trolls do the same thing, some will remove the cavalry and larger ones will go after the siege tanks when they come running over the orcs so since these tanks are clearly impossible to destroy with mere force they decided to try and flip them if that could work.

In the Badlands ten thousand orcs are still chasing after the dwarves and Moira, she was force to get her dwarves back in a formation and turn towards their enemy, seeing tens of thousands charging towards her she had no choice but to take them on with what she has. Moira will charge out there on her ram and so does the rest of her dwarves, charging by her side while the orcs charges as well, both clash against each other hard fighting here on the field all moving their back formations to try to surround them however the dwarves did the same thing, Moira is doing all she could against the orcs and hope that she can succeed on killing as many of them as possible or else she will lose the Badlands, if they take the Badlands then the enemy will use this place as their position to attack the rest of the land in the north then will march to the west to cover the rest of the land in darkness.

As everyone fighting against one another on the battlefield, Muradin struggles fighting through the Blackrock orcs, seeing they brought in extra fire power thanks to Azog so if they don't push back the orcs here then they will end up merging two fights into one big one. Muradin looks around seeing the trolls and the swarms of orcs pushing the dwarves back, he lets a deep sighs and continues fighting against them.

Muradin continues fighting; striking through a few orcs with his large axe until finally he looks over seeing the Blackrock leader Rend Blackhand wielding dual axes. Both of them will charge to one another but Muradin quickly grabs a gun from the ground and fired at him hitting him in the right arm, hurting his right arm and losing his axe but he swings his left axe down at him moving himself out of the way. Both of them continues engaging in battle swinging their axes hitting against each other while the others continues fighting, Magni was nearby hitting an Orc with the horns of his ram then swings down sending his axe through an orcs chest then looks out in the north then to the sky noticing that reinforcements should be arriving soon, he will ride forward away from the fight then takes out a telescope so he can look out there seeing another force of two thousand dwarves, four hundred gnomes and four siege tanks marching towards the battlefield.

"Ah my lads are finally here." He said then scopes in the sky waiting for extra help from the rest of the gnomes "Shouldn't they be here by now..."

The fight continues going Muradin and Blackhand continues fighting until Blackhand got the upper hand due to his height, knocking Muradin to the ground then strikes another one of his dwarven men in front of him due to being in the way. He pushes the dead dwarf out of the way then to Muradin, he was ready to take him down however he stopped and looks back seeing a black dragon flying across the field, flying so far down it flies over everyone and causes a gust of wind to blow past.

He watches the dragon fly towards the reinforcements of the dwarves then looks down at Muradin as he too is watching. "Were you expecting more help from your gnomes? Well we took care of them."

"What?!" He turns his head back to him.

"We have sent two dragons out there to deal with your flanking army; your gnomes will not save you now. There destroyed by the dragons and they will be next." He looks back out there.

Muradin watches and so does Magni seeing that black dragon flying across the field, the dwarves over there quickly got into position using the siege tanks to fire in the sky to try and take out that dragon, the dragon moves to the sides and avoids the attacks however one did blast him in the face but he flew through the smoke and charges his own attack, sending forth his flames upon the dwarves creating this large line through their lines then flies out of there but was ready to come back for a second attack, as the dwarves and gnomes try to get back into formation two more dragons will come down upon them from the west where the helicopters and gnomes were suppose to come to.

They appear sending fire upon the dwarves and the gnomes burning them and clawing through their lines smashing them completely, the tanks couldn't take good shots at them and some of those rounds that they fire in the air will come down on the others on the battlefield, some dwarves even got hit by their own weapons but there was nothing they can do about it.

Magni watches as the dragons tore their forces apart and when he looks out seeing his dwarves being pushed back, seeing they can't control the battlefield. "Blast these brutes!"

Blackhand will walk through the orcs and comes to an open area where he will look out to Magni while his orcs fight against the dwarves. "Look at your clan now Bronzebeard!" He shouts at him raising his right arm showing the head of Muradin Bronzebeard in the air for everyone to see. "The bloodline of Bronzebeard is at an end here!"

"..."

Falstad strikes down another Orc then looks back seeing Bolg holding a large metal club smashing the dwarves in front of him while Azog was elsewhere, striking the dwarves with his mace while his white warg stays by his side tackling some dwarves and eating them alive. Falstad will come fighting through every Orc in his way until he will make it towards Bolg; once he spots Falstad those two will end up having a fight together while Magni is still shock to see Muradin's head rolling on the ground near him.

Magni stares back to Blackhand however with the death and carnage from the dwarf's side he can't do anything about it, he was force to signal the rest of the dwarves. "Fall back!" He shouts while riding to the side "Fall back to the north... NOW!"

"Let these cowards run with fear!" Blackhand said spreading his arms watching him flee with the rest of the armies of dwarves. "They won't be leaving this land." He looks back towards the dragons still burning and killing the reinforcements.

With the dwarves engaging the Blackrock orcs began to flee while the orcs hold their position for the moment then began to slowly march towards them, knowing they will be pushed in the corner and on the other side, Azog and his orcs were pretty much being pushed back as he lost alot of his troops due to the cavalry and more numbers but it won't be long before the dwarves are forced to retreat or else they will be attacked from behind. Bolg and Falstad continues fighting against one another, Azog looks out seeing the dwarves retreating having a smile on his face knowing they are running straight towards the dragons, knowing that once the dragons are done with what they're dealing with they will go after Magni and the others.

"It is the end... for these dwarves..." Azog gets back on his warg and aims his mace out at the dwarves "Wipe them out! Bring me the head of the king!"


	22. Battle of Khaz Modan Pt2

The dwarven army sustained heavy casualties on their side when Azog brought his dragons into the fight, Magni and Falstad quickly retreated back with what's left of the dwarves and gnomes while the gryphons and copters go deal with the dragons for the time being, they begin retreating back further to the north on the road to recover and before Azog and Blackhand can advance but they hold their position for the time being, they too are recovering due to losing a lot of forces on the battlefield however they are waiting for the rest of the army to arrive.

In the Badlands the orcs are still fighting against the Dark Iron Dwarves in Angor Fortress, Moira manage to retreat back to her fortress where she and the rest of her forces battle against ten thousand orcs. The orcs brought in a few trolls with catapults attach to the back of it, firing rocks upon the fortress while Moira and her dwarves fights against the orcs outside and inside, holding them off as much as they can however Moira can't keep going forever and her golems are the only thing pushing the orcs back. Seeing as there is no help arriving she ends up retreating with her dwarves when she got off her ram, her ram got hit a few times to the side causing it to fall to the side, she ends up rolling to the side and continues striking against the orcs until she and the rest retreats while the orcs started to reform together, ready to send one more charge to finish this fight for good.

The dwarves of the Ironforge and Wildhammer began retreating back to one of the entrances of Dun Morogh in the south, having probably four to five thousand dwarves and a couple of hundreds of gnomes at the ready, both Falstad and Magni rides through their armies to regroup together to explain what is happening out there, finding a new option to take on the orcs.

"I almost had my chance my king…. We should have kept going!"

"If we kept going we wouldn't have anywhere else to go." Magni looks out to the south "We couldn't keep fighting, not unless we have anything to take out those dragons."

"Damn those dragons…. They pretty much wiped out our entire air force, they even destroyed the gnomes…."

"Milord!"

Both Magni and Falstad turn their attention back seeing a high elf riding towards them well armed and ready, riding through to meet with the two lords to quickly remind them on what's about to come. "King Bronzebeard… lord Wildhammer…"

"Your high elves… about bloody time you lot arrived." Magni rides towards him "Where's the rest of your army?"

"We are arriving soon; all we need is some assistance on delivering the Mana Bomb."

"The Mana Bomb?" Falstad asks

"We thought that we could use a powerful device made by our king to use it against the enemy, if we do it correct then the orcs won't see it coming. We can end this fight with that bomb."

"Dropping a bomb here on the battlefield is bad news." Falstad looks at Magni "We can't let these elves use a bomb in our land, they could end up removing our army as well."

"We are not going to sink that low to become the enemy, Lor'themar is leading the campaign to attack the orcs with his forces, we will arrive in a few hours so all you need to do is hold the lines and make sure that you retreat when we deliver the bomb to its destination."

"We can't survive another wave from them, however I don't want this weapon to be used unless that's our last resort." Magni said then looks back to his dwarves "Prepare for a defence here, we will stop these bastards here and now until the elves arrive."

"Very well then…. Hold the line for a few hours." The elf turns back and rides back to Lor'themar and his legion.

"Do we have enough time to hold this position?" Falstad asks

"We will find out then." Magni rides off

"Hey… what about Moira?!" Falstad looks back to Magni causing him to stop

He will turn his head to the side then looks forward shaking his head then rides off while his dwarves prepare a defence here. While they stand in a large square looking formation on the road and making sure they don't go around them, they hold a large line formation on the path while the orcs are preparing for a large march together all they have to do is wait and discuss while the three dragon's circles around the orcs for the time being.

Azog and Bolg walks up to Blackhand seeing him signalling his orcs to march with what is left of the orcs of Mordor, seeing only a thousand orcs here while the rest of them are all Blackrock orcs the size of a legion maybe. Blackhand will look over to the two when they come over.

"Were moving out to deal with the dwarves." He points up at the dragons then lowers quickly "We will use the dragons to deal damage to the dwarves then we will finish them off."

"The rest of my army is fighting what is left of the dwarves in the Badlands, once they are done there they will regroup with us."

"And how long until our extra reinforcements arrive to help us?" Blackhand asks

"Soon." Azog turns back and returns to his white warg and so does Bolg as well

"Hmn… we are close." Blackhand looks forward, holding his weapons ready as he goes walking through his orcs to get to the front line of his army.

The battle plan in Khaz Modan is going to get worst as on the dwarven side they will end up being locked into the centre of the fight as if the orcs in the Badlands succeed on destroying Angor Fortress, they will march to the north east through a path that will go past Uldaman then to Loch Modan. They plan to send their legion around so they can attack the dwarves from behind but they already know that five thousand high elves will be coming so they will likely try to deal with the elves head on or they will attack from the rear, it will depend on who gets there first but it will probably push the dwarves back into Dun Morogh and maybe will stand a defence in the Ironforge which will leave the elves alone to take on the orcs and their reinforcements so whatever happens out here it will decide the fate of Khaz Modan, this fight will be brutal just like Stormwind.

In twenty minutes later the dwarves are all prepared and got a strategy figured out for the time being, they will prepare a triangle formation with their siege weapons at the back and their riflemen's at the front for the time being, the rest will remain in the middle waiting for the Blackrock army and the rest of the forces of Azog to march towards them. Azog will lay back and will watch this outcome from afar while Bolg and Blackhand will lead the attack against the dwarves' final stand on the battlefield, if they lose then they will no longer be able to protect the Ironforge and anywhere else in Khaz Modan.

Falstad rides forward standing by the king's side, he too was on a ram looking out on the valley with a serious look seeing them appearing before them. "Here they come milord…" Falstad said looking out there.

"Yeah… Alright let's get this show started right lad?"

"Yeah."

The armies of orcs continue marching like a black wave until finally Blackhand and Bolg started to speed things up by going faster, they will begin to sprint while having their weapons drawn ready to do battle and can't wait any longer. Magni quickly signals the attack on his end by letting the siege tanks to fire upon the orcs, he will also notice that the three dragons that devastated his forces before started coming upon them, the tanks and men with their rifles will try to target them while those at the front row will open fire to blast the orcs to bits.

The orcs keep charging ignoring all the heavy fire from their artilleries and gunfire, getting their bodies blown back and in pieces by their siege weapons as they are being slaughtered but they still keep going, as the dragons continues flying towards them with the army the one in the middle ended up taking a hit a few times, one in the gut by one of the tanks and a few times by their rifles finally sending one falling down and crashing on top of the orcs. This here caused half the army of orcs to hold position due to the dragon smashing on top of them, the rest will charge until they notice the rest of their forces are slowing down which will give Magni and Falstad the signal to charge against their enemy on the battlefield and not wait for them.

The dwarves with their rifles held back just to reload and deal with the dragons that are about to come down for a dive upon them to unleash their fire upon them. Magni and Falstad signals the rest of their infantry to charge with what they have against the orcs, Bolg and Blackhand did notice this and are force to charge with what they have and hope that the rest of their orcs will get there sooner, both the dragons will dive down sending lines of fire upon the armies of the dwarves before they clash against the orcs, getting the dragons to fly past the dwarves and avoiding tank fires and gunshots, taking a few hits and ignores them they will start to deal with the ones attacking them while the orcs are dealing with the infantry.

They clash against each other hard fighting with what they have left in them to win this fight, both sides giving all they got so whatever happens here it will end here or it will continue to keep going for a while longer. Azog on his white warg looks out on the high grounds looking at the field, seeing the orcs that got left behind finally charging to assist Bolg and Blackhand, the two dragons flying around to deal with the dwarves and he will look to the east, waiting for the rest of his army to arrive before they lose this battle to the dwarves.

Falstad rams through many orcs and gets halted by a Blackrock Orc causing him to fall off his ram, picking up his axe and started swinging through some of the orcs, trying to stay in the sigh of Magni while he keeps ramming through, stopping one so he can start striking them down and having his ram to kick an Orc that tried to get him from behind. Falstad will turn his attention towards Bolg seeing him striking down two of his dwarves, turning his head to Falstad having a smile on his face as those two were to fight again right here right now. Both will charge towards one another in the middle of the army clashing, fighting against each other while Blackhand gets off his wolf, letting it go off to attack the dwarves while he will strike through any dwarf that stands in his way from walking over to Magni to finish this fight.

"The Bronzebeard family… dies from my hands!" Blackhand shouts at Magni when he is slowly getting closer, grabbing an Orc and throwing him out of the way getting Magni to turn his head to Blackhand.

As they are about to charge to one another suddenly a horn goes off echoing throughout this field that got their attention, the fight is still going but only the four leaders of this attack will turn their attention to the north of Khaz Modan and even the riflemen will turn their attention towards the location where finally the high elves of Quel'Thalas finally arrived to the battlefield with Lor'themar leading the campaign against the orcs. This furious Azog when he looks out there seeing the high elves finally here, this will be back if they join in the battle.

The dragons have already burned a lot of dwarves down there however one was force to land to deal with them personally, the other will turn its attention to the elves. Lor'themar quickly acts as he saw the dragon coming towards them, if this dragon unleashes fire upon them then they will be in trouble.

Lor'themar will ride to the side looking at his elves speaking in elven tongue to them. "Archers prepare to fire!"

His high elven archers started walking through the lines, some will stand at the front while others will stay where they are, drawing arrows then takes aim into the sky. "Unleash arrows!" Lor'themar shouts out in elven, getting the elves to fire into the sky to target the dragon.

The dragon will take hits so many times to the face and chest then Lor'themar decided to send a second attack by firing three ballista's they brought here to fire into the sky, one will miss while two will hit the dragon. Just as that dragon takes the hit Lor'themar will speak to his elves again to cut their armies into two just so they don't get crushed by the dragon's crash which was the right time to do it as it's about to come crashing hard on the ground. His elves will split and run backwards letting the dragon hit the ground, avoiding more casualties his army stands strong with no deaths anytime soon.

With the dragons finally gone, the dwarves with their rifles will discard them and will draw axes and other weapons then will charge to the battlefield to join their brothers and sisters in battle, they will also send their siege tanks to drive them back and will use them to fire upon the orcs that lies at the back of their lines just so they don't hit any of their dwarves at the front or middle. Lor'themar will draw his sword then begins marching out there with his high elven warriors with swords and shields, marching on the road to join the dwarves together as one while the archers started to stay behind them along with their siege weapons for the time being.

"It's about bloody time those blasted elves arrived." Falstad said then turns his attention to Bolg "Now where were we?" He charges swinging his axe upwards at Bolg missing him and getting his attention again."

Falstad clashes his axe against his mace a few times then hits him to the chest with the front of his axe, pushing him back then swings down but missed again, hitting the ground then pulls it back up swinging upwards at Bolg. Magni will end up getting off his ram when a wolf comes to the side getting him off of his ram, sending them falling to the ground, he will roll out of the way while the wolf eats his mount so now it's an even match now between him and Blackhand as he stands nearby both holding their weapons ready to charge against one another, smashing their weapons against each other.

As the high elves press on to assist the dwarves, the tanks started firing down upon the orcs ruining everything out there, they are losing more in this fight and if they continue then it will become certain death on their side. Blackhand will continue fighting as he swings his axe against Magni a few times, trying to get a hit on him while Magni moves back until he dashes forward striking his chest but not deep enough. Blackhand coughs out his blood when he took a hit to the chest, if he wasn't wearing armour this would be serious, he quickly uses this opportunity to grab his axe then hits Magni across the face with the end of his axe when he swung forward pushing him back and moving away from Blackhand, still wielding his axe and stands ready for another attack.

Blackhand walks through his soldiers and even took down one of his dwarves when he got in the way, Magni stands ready however he looks down seeing a rifle on the ground that got his attention, he will look up to Blackhand seeing him looking down at it when he stopped, both will look at each other at the same time then quickly they both charge. Falstad and Bolg continues fighting until finally Falstad punches him across the face pushing him back, he looks behind Bolg seeing Magni grabbing the rifle first, aiming it up quickly at Blackhand however he hits his rifle with his axe then swings down giving Magni a strike through his left shoulder.

"No!" Falstad shouts then looks back to Bolg shaking his head, he will charge and jumps up when he lands on a dead Orc, leaping up so he can knee his face sending him falling to the ground.

Blackhand kicks Magni back sending him falling to the ground. "The Bronzebeard family… dies… here." He raises his battle axe to finish him off.

Falstad quickly runs over and fired that rifle at Blackhand hitting through the side of his gut hitting the right side of his body, with him losing focus and moved to the side quickly Magni grabs an Orc sword and charges to stab through him. Blackhand lets go of his axe and grabs the handle of the Orc sword Magni holds, staring down at Magni before he had a chance to stab him then ends up giving him a kick across the face to push him back, taking his sword and swinging it towards Falstad hitting against his axe. He goes after Falstad swinging that sword against him then kicks him back, pushing him away so he can deal with Magni however that didn't go well as one of the steam tanks fired into the fight, sending that shell exploding near them sending Magni rolling out of the way while Blackhand goes flying back, landing hard on the ground covering the area in smoke for a few seconds giving them a sensational ringing in their ears for the moment.

Thanks to the help of the dwarves their fight was postponed and they started to scatter away from one another except for Bolg who tries to go after Falstad, he will fight through dwarves to reach Falstad who was pulling back, looking back to find Magni however he gets delayed when a troll comes through smashing his dwarves with this large blade. Falstad grabs a handgun on the ground and fired it at the troll getting its attention, letting a roar at Falstad and started moving through soldiers to reach him getting him to move backwards while the troll goes after him.

Azog was still sitting on his warg watching the battlefield seeing the elves about to get involved in this and causing the rest of the orcs to pull back a bit, as bad luck was going bad for the orcs and his army of orcs in the Badlands not showing up yet, he was about to pull back however he did notice something happening to the sky, seeing the clouds covering the area slowly lighting up in red for the moment. Something was coming out of the clouds and before he realised it, it will end up going on direct course towards the battlefield, crashing on top of the dwarves and destroying two of their steam tanks and removing a couple of hundreds of dwarves.

"The Balrog…."

The high elves held their position as Lor'themar looks at the destruction on what that meteor just did, the dwarves around that area moves around the crater while the rest still fight against the orcs. Azog was right as the Balrog of Morgoth comes jumping out of the crater and lands out of there, facing the elves he lets off a flaming roar towards the elves before turning his attention to the dwarves around him, showing the elves his power by letting off the breath of fire upon the dwarves burning them to shreds then turns to the side dealing with a steam tank charging towards the Balrog, they thought of shooting point blank at it however when the Balrog summons his flaming sword he manage to cut through the tank instantly.

"A demon…" Lor'themar said to himself watching what the Balrog can do "I never thought they have demons on their side." He rides back speaking elven tongue "Archers!"

The archers quickly took aim along with their ballista's as well while the Balrog turns back to the elves, he begins to burn his body showing his body to them lighting on fire before they fire. They rain arrows and larger ones upon the Balrog, taking direct hits at the Balrog and pushed it back a bit thanks to their ballista's however their arrows that are stuck in the Balrog began to burn to ash then started moving towards the elves.

Lor'themar wields his sword ready to battle against the Balrog, before they engage they would hear the horn of Mordor going off in the east as finally the rest of the orcs from Azog that invaded the Badlands finally arrived, seeing seven thousand orcs marching across the land marching towards the high elves.

Azog laughs watching his army marching upon the field "Here comes the thunder…."

Lor'themar shouts to his high elves telling them to go after the Orc army that is marching towards them, he will stay here to deal with the Balrog himself. His high elves will obey then then quickly they turn their attention to the Orc army coming towards them, they will march towards them challenging them in battle while Lor'themar is on his own but it's a good thing because if he sends his troops against this demon then they will all die.

Lor'themar rides towards the Balrog while it will stop and changes weapons, switching to the flame whip, whipping Lor'themar off his horse killing his mount instantly. He will roll to the side holding his blade ready, looking back to the Balrog seeing it about to unleash its breath of fire upon Lor'themar however he rolls again out of the way then runs to the side while the Balrog continues unleashing fire at Lor'themar until it stops and tries to whip him but he moved to the side then finally charges, he manages to get close enough to hit it by dashing past the Balrog and giving it a cut to the left knee of the Balrog, once behind it he tries to stab his blade through its leg feeling the fire inside bursting out when he impaled his sword through it. The Balrog will feel a bit pain however it turns back and hits him with its claws pushing Lor'themar flying back losing his sword as it lies on the ground near the Balrog.

As the fighting continues going off another horn goes off as Teron Gorefiend and his ten thousand Uruk Hai finally arrived to join the orcs, finally they got here and they have already started helping them out because Teron thought of summoning the Balrog before they engage in battle just so they don't try to ruin the summon. It is now going bad now as another army comes from the south, bringing in more battles in Khaz Modan, this will probably be the biggest battle Khaz Modan has ever faced.

"Damn it…." Lor'themar moves back away from the Balrog then looks up at the zeppelin in the sky holding the mana bomb. "We have to use it…"

With more forces joining the battle the king finally had no choice but to signal the retreat yet again, trying to escape Blackhand when he tries to re-join his orcs. Magni walks through his dwarves ignoring the wounds he sustains, Falstad tries to reach Magni however the troll goes after him and Bolg is close by, he doesn't have time to fight them both right now but when he looks back he notices a gryphon on the ground attacking the orcs and is not mounted. He decides to abandon them two and goes to the gryphon so he can take flight, replacing its former mount then flies out of there sending a gust of dust at Bolg when he flies out of there, going after Magni to get him out of here.

Magni was being protected by the dwarves nearby who started firing their rifles taking out the orcs pushing them back, Magni wanted to fight some more however he is losing a lot of blood and it looks like his shoulder maybe infected by that hit. He notices Falstad flying towards him, landing on the ground again to help Magni get on, he will jump off to help him while he stays on the ground.

"We got this milord… I'll deal with these bastards with what we have."

"I won't abandon you Falstad… none of you!"

"You can't fight in that condition milord… you better back off, now go now!"

The gryphon takes flight out of there while Falstad looks back taking another axe and charges out there fighting against the orcs, Magni will watch him and his brethren fight but when he got higher in the sky he will look out to the south of Khaz Modan. He will notice another large army of orcs marching upon them, if they arrive then the dwarves will be destroyed. He looks back seeing the zeppelin that is armed with the mana bomb still active, noticing the high elves preparing to engage the other orcs, this isn't good and he doesn't like this however he takes control of his mount then flies towards the zeppelin while Lor'themar charges at the Balrog to get his blade back.

Azog will ride back down from the cliffs to re-join with the Uruk Hai as they continue marching, seeing Teron Gorefiend riding with them towards the battle, he will notice Azog coming and he continues riding.

"Shouldn't you be out there fighting?" Teron asks

"I will now." He looks back to the battle then back to Teron "Now send them in before we lose everything, Blackhand will likely be ready to call in a retreat."

"I doubt it… Blackhand will use every Orc he has in order to win this, let him wait a little longer don't worry." He looks back out there "They won't survive against this."

The Uruks started moving faster as they raise their long pikes forward, moving faster and getting closer along with Azog and Teron with them ready to annihilate them all. The black tsunami is about to come smashing through this burning city, nothing can stop them now although nothing is stopping that zeppelin from flying over the battle high in the sky. Magni finally gave the command to use the bomb, ordering them to drop it when the Uruks get closer to the Blackrock orcs, after that he will fly back and will watch to see how this will go before he takes his leave, seeing the zeppelin flying over the battle so no one doesn't seem to be caring much about it not even the Balrog knows yet.

The zeppelin flies over the area and both Azog and Teron just notices it now, looking up seeing it flying towards them however they kept on marching. They began to go faster and that zeppelin is still moving which got Azog and Teron curious to know what's it doing, it doesn't look like they know but they will find out when the goblins prepare to drop the bomb on them.

Finally, the zeppelin stops as it's ready to drop it. "Now don't move…" One of the goblins said looking down at the battle "Were here to help…. Bombs away!"

The zeppelin finally drops the mana bomb down upon them causing both Azog and Teron to see it coming down. "…"

"Pull back now!" Teron shouts while trying to turn back "Everybody hold and pull back!"

They quickly try to stop and turn around however they are already in the blast radius so this won't do good for anyone. Blackhand did notice it coming down from the sky, causing his eyes to widen knowing what's coming, running away like crazy trying to get out of there however it won't do well because they are too late to stop it. It comes down triggering this massive mana explosion, it will obliterate the ground and everyone and everything that is caught inside the blast, consuming the orcs and the Uruks, giving the favour to the dwarves one more time.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	23. Battle of Khaz Modan Pt3

The mana bomb impacted the earth after the elves and dwarves were force to drop it upon the battlefield, sending a large explosion which will stop the fighting here and now. The mana bomb created a large crater on the road removing almost everything in its path, it pretty much wiped out half of ten thousand Uruk Hai and wiped out what is left of the Blackrock orcs, the only ones still alive are Blackhand and Bolg who are stuck in between while Azog and Teron are nowhere to be seen, they could be either killed during the blast or have fled in time.

When the bomb went off everything went crazy for the moment until Falstad comes out to the front what is left of his dwarves, wielding his axe and charges forth to slaughter the rest of the Blackrock orcs before their reinforcements can recover. Blackhand will notice them charging with what they have seeing maybe three hundred to five hundred dwarves are still alive, striking through the orcs as the orcs can't hold against them and they can't really retreat due to the crater making a hole behind them.

Bolg was trying to pull back however when he looks back he notices Falstad springing towards him striking through his chest with his axe, sending him to the ground then finishes it with another strike through the chest again. His dwarves run past him firing their rifles at the orcs knocking them down before they clash them with their weapons, with everyone weak they can't hold anymore and Blackhand is force to make a stand here, striking down one dwarf after the other until he finally gets taken out by getting shot to the chest then a dwarf comes to the side stabbing his leg with a spear. Blackhand wasn't going to go down so easily so he strikes down the dwarf with the spear then punches another dwarf across the face, still wielding his axe he strikes down two more dwarves but when he notices that all of his orcs are all dead at his feet it was all over for him.

Six dwarves surround him armed with rifles while the others surround him, Falstad watches Blackhand while he looks back to him, they stare at one another then lets a roar out before they shoot him down. Falstad and his dwarves cheer after killing Blackhand; once their leaders are dead they began to fall back as they can't fight anymore.

Elsewhere Lor'themar Theron still battles against the Balrog, sustaining a strike on his left arm by the flaming whip of the Balrog, having the cover of his arm removed by the attack and also sustained a few burns on his armour when he obtained his sword. He stands alone but he still stands tall looking up at the demon while it stands there looking down at him, it will engulf itself in the flames ready to engage Lor'themar to finish him off.

His elves began to engage against the orcs in the eastern front of Khaz Modan, infantry forces clash against the orcs while thousands of their archer's falls in line, standing at the back end of their army along with ballista's. They fire upwards unleashing thousands of arrows in the sky, impaling and destroying a lot of orcs and trolls out there, sending them collapsing while the rest of the orcs continues charging smashing against the elves shields. The elves hold against them trying to make sure they hold their lines while their archers and siege weapons deal damage to them, they will fire again into the sky taking out thousands of more however it's the numbers that worries the high elves right now.

While they continue fighting and the orcs began to split a bit of their forces from the legion, they began to try to go around the army and focus their attack on the long ranged attackers. Thousands of them start trying to surround the elves, they did notice this and the elves quickly let loose more arrows to take out as many of them as they can kill before they reach them, the orcs will start surrounding the elves however the elves will also break off from behind to split the behind forces they have to deal with the orcs from the two sides, giving the archers more chance to continue firing arrows down upon the orcs. Without a leader to help them they pretty much have to take care of this threat themselves, knowing that the second in command came here to assist Lor'themar, he will be there fighting against the orcs still fighting and hoping that Lor'themar will arrive soon so they could get a rallying push.

Lor'themar continues avoiding the demons attack as the Balrog comes charging at Lor'themar with its flaming sword, ready to end this by swinging down to strike him in half however he dashes out of the away and tries to avoid contact with the Balrog, although with things going as it is there is no way he can kill this demon and when the dwarves arrive Magni was force to recall what is left of his army and retreat back to Khaz Modan, leaving the rest to the elves as they can't go anymore in this fight.

Lor'themar looks out there seeing as the dwarves retreat, he looks down and sighs but he knows that they can't go anymore. It's a real problem for him now that it's him against a great demon that is impossible to kill in his current level, he can't fight something like this and all he could do is stay away from it when it tries to get closer to him.

As all hope was fading on this fight between the two and his elves are still fighting against the orcs however the elves ends up being pushed back, they can't go anymore they need Lor'themar and they need help to take on this large force. As the Balrog gets closer a sudden lightning bolt hits the Balrog to the side of the face, Lor'themar turns his head to the side seeing help from the wizards of the Kirin Tor like Rhonin with his wife Vereesa and Khadgar as well standing together looking at the Balrog, seeing this demon for the first time letting off a flaming roar at the three while Lor'themar backs away from this fight.

"Well we seem to piss that thing off…" Rhonin said looking at the demon

"This has to be the second time facing something like this before." Khadgar said then raise his staff at the Balrog.

Rhonin looks to Vereesa seeing her drawing an arrow "Oh no… Your arrows won't do anything to that thing… magic can kill it."

Vereesa lowers her bow "Then what do you want me to do then? Can't let you fight that thing you might end up getting killed…"

"Oh thanks for the support honey…."

"I thought I told you not to address me like that." She looks back to the Balrog seeing it moving closer.

"Can you two do this later… we got a demon to kill." Khadgar looks to the side at the battle between the orcs and elves "Why don't you take a shot on fighting with your people?"

Vereesa looks out to the battle then looks out seeing Lor'themar getting back on a horse nearby to re-join the battle. "I guess so…" She walks forward then looks back to Khadgar "Make sure he survives this, make sure he doesn't die." She then runs off to regroup with Lor'themar.

Rhonin sighs "Oh she's always like that, you should see her when were alone she's a –"

Both the two wizards quickly raise their staffs to block the attack from the Balrog, it will swing down at them but his flaming sword ends up hitting against a strong round shield, pushing its sword back and breaking the shield on impact. Both of them moves back from that hit but they held their staffs up at the Balrog seeing it's ready for another attack.

"You're not going to get pass us…." Khadgar said then begins to channel a lightning bolt hitting the Balrog in the chest hard.

Rhonin will join in by doing the same thing, sending a lightning bolt to merge with his and together they pushed the Balrog back. As they go fight the Balrog elsewhere Lor'themar comes riding through his elves and will finally re-join the front of the fight, swinging his sword down over and over removing heads and striking down orcs while Vereesa will start running down while firing her arrows down at the battle, she even fired one arrow in the sky then will break into smaller arrows and will go piercing down at a couple of orcs instead of just one.

Both Rhonin and Khadgar continues fighting against the Balrog when it comes charging at them, it will punch the ground near them causing a flaming blast which got the two separated. Both of them moves on both sides while the Balrog turns towards Rhonin, quickly he swings his staff sending a gust of water from his staff hitting the Balrog and causing the flames to be extinguished, it didn't do much but the Balrog moves away while Khadgar hits it in the back with a lightning bolt, seeing it pierced a bit through the back but not through.

"It's working… Try doing it again." Rhonin said when he jumps back avoiding the swing however he had his staff in front of him and the Balrog cuts right through it. "Damnit!"

The Balrog punches the ground again sending this flaming blast forth towards Rhonin, sending him flying back burning a bit and landing hard on the ground. Khadgar quickly attacks before the Balrog could do anymore damage, charging up his staff into a lightning rod and runs towards it, when it turns around to swing at Khadgar he ends up ducking the swing then pushes forth with his staff hitting the Balrog in the chest again hitting the same spot they hit it before, sending that Balrog in pain and will end up losing its ground which will cause the Balrog to collapse to the ground.

Khadgar moves away after the Balrog collapses and watches it for a time before looking back to Rhonin then runs towards him. "Rhonin! You alright?" He crouches when he got closer to him, seeing him slowly sitting up and sustained a cut on his chest. "You got hit."

"I'm fine… Is it dead?"

Khadgar looks back towards it "I don't know… It could be dead but I don't think it's coming back up anytime soon." He looks back to Rhonin and his injuries "You really need to get that healed.." He then aims his hand to his injured cut "Don't want your wife putting an arrow through me…"

"She won't kill you, although she would probably stick an arrow in your knee." He slightly laughs

"Hey this isn't funny…"

While he tries to heal Rhonin back at the battle the elves finally pushed back the attacking orcs in the east, pushing them back however they have sustained heavy casualties on their end however thanks to their long ranged attackers they manage to push back the orcs, since they got no leader they end up retreating and giving the fight to the high elves. The army of orcs pretty much lost several thousand while the elves lost maybe a half of what they have or more than that, the orcs will retreat to the south into the Badlands giving the victory to the Alliance.

The high elves cheer in their success against the armies of Sauron, Lor'themar and his elves stays their ground celebrating this however they have lost many elves while Vereesa runs back to check on Rhonin and Khadgar, just on time Khadgar manage to heal his wounds and manage not to get hit by an arrow, he will back away and returns to the Balrog while Vereesa checks Rhonin. The Balrog is pretty much still lying there, the flames have died out and it doesn't look like it's about to get up again.

"At last… It's finally over…"

The victory came to the forces of the Alliance and the dwarves of Khaz Modan as they defeated Sauron and his wave of orcs, because of this battle they pretty much lost alot of their Blackrock orcs and their reinforcements of Uruks, thanks to the mana bomb delivered. This fight did damage Sauron well but he will recover from this and will try for another attack on Khaz Modan again, with him losing this he quickly tries to get control on the situation by getting someone else to command what is left of the Blackrock orcs in the mountain, giving that position as ruler of the Blackrock clan goes to an only Orc who is still alive and was called to return back to the south, Teron Gorefiend takes position as Warchief of the Blackrock clan as he somehow survived the mana bomb when it went down and obliterated most of the Uruks, not just him survived as Azog the Defiler survived the blast too and now he's gathering what is left of his army and send them to the Badlands to use that place as a base, they need to act now by using Angor Fortress as their base they try to use the Badlands as a defence there and will be defending it well if the Alliance wants to retake the southern lands.

With the orcs retreating and the battle finally won the high elves and the wizards make their way to the Ironforge to see what's about to happen now, seeing the dwarven army trying to recover and Magni returns to the throne room with Falstad and other dwarven warriors.

"The enemy has retreated and regrouped into the Badlands… We can be certain now that the dark iron dwarves of the Badlands along with the queen and her fortress are... Well there all dead."

"That would mean that they control a quarter of the land." Falstad said having his arms crossed, standing in the center of the throne room looking to the side but will turn his attention to Magni who sits back on his throne. "We obtained victory, yes. But we have suffered a lot on our end, we could restore our armies as quickly as we can but they will come back on two fronts again."

"Then we prepare a blockade." Magni said "If those bastards want to attack us again then we will just have to hold down the fort on two sides."

"Milord I don't think building large walls can stop them, as you heard we got reports that they got giant worms on their side, that is how the dwarves in the Badlands got destroyed, they can easily make another hole somewhere through the mountain in the south then try again on another scale assault."

Lor'themar stands near Vereesa and the wizards thinking for a while before looking to Falstad "Do we have enough warriors to retake back the Badlands? Surely they lost a lot of orcs on the battlefield."

"Well…. We do have to restore our armies that will take some time, the orcs will probably prepare a defence there and the problem there is if they succeed then they have a chance on defeating us, if we win however…."

"Then we are stuck in a move that will change the course of this war, we can attack and hope we have enough to retake back the south or defend and hope we have enough to defend against their secondary onslaught."

"Can your people get another mana bomb?" Magni asks looking at Lor'themar

"That will take a while…" Lor'themar steps forward "Besides I don't think we can go for another one again, it is hard to make those you know… If it was easy we could have ended the second war long ago."

"Then what shall we do then milord?" Falstad looks towards Magni and so does everyone else.

"Whatever plan you have we will follow it." Lor'themar said "We elves are here to help; we don't want to let the enemy to win."

Magni thinks before they could give them an answer although this is a struggling situation here as whatever happens will change the fate of Khaz Modan forever, Magni will have to think this through before he can give them the answer of the plan for battle. As Magni decides the choice elsewhere in Stormwind it will soon to be clear that Sauron is preparing to make another move, instead of Khaz Modan he is preparing to make the move somewhere else.

In the lands of Stormwind, this great environmental land full of life and once ruled well by the king and the others who ruled before him, now is completely destroyed just like last time when the orcs came to Azeroth, destroying Stormwind but this time it's far worse than the first war. Stormwind has become full corrupted when Sauron conquered that kingdom himself, blighting the land with his armies, consuming the kingdom into Morgul sorcery, demolishing places inside the city and rebuilding them into their work of Mordor. Morgul sorcery has become used in this city as they surround the walls and even the main palace as Sauron sits on his new gothic throne, his Nazgul stands around him and with only some of them not here due to them being killed in the second battle of Stormwind, they stand with Sauron as someone comes appearing before the dark lord here to assist on the next plan of attack on the humans.

Wulfrun stands in the center of the throne room going down on one knee then lowers his head before his master. "Lord Sauron."

"The humans have fled to the west; they will surely return to help this Alliance. Take your men and travel to the west, find the survivors and destroy them…."

"It will be done milord…" He looks up to Sauron "I will find them and I will destroy them, after that they will have nowhere else to go."

Wulfrun travels outside the palace and will notice that the ships have already been prepared to mobilise out of here, he will notice that instead of an Orc army sailing to the west it is an army of Easterlings, bringing these men on board ships and travel to the western lands of Kalimdor. They will all sail together to meet the survivors of Stormwind and the people of Theramore, with only a few ships they can't send in the full force of Easterlings, they can only bring a handful of them to the west then will be force to return back to retrieve the rest. Wulfrun will try to bring four thousand Easterlings to the west, there they will find the humans and the barren wastelands and will take care of it for his master lord Sauron.

While the west will soon to deal with the war that is yet to come and the people of Khaz Modan prepare for another fight, back in the north in the lands of Gilneas, king Graymane and prince Arthas has taken care of the werewolf problems. Arthas and Graymane together defeated the beasts and manage to bring peace to both kingdoms, ending their struggling fight between one another however after what Graymane and his warriors did there is no way the king and Arthas and the people that fought against Gilneas will forgive them after what they have done, for now the battle between Gilneas and Lordaeron has finally ended.


	24. Battle of Shadowfang Keep

With the war raging in Khaz Modan as the dwarves and the high elves prepare for what is yet to come again in the dwarven lands, back in Lordaeron the war is still going on inside but is halted for the time being as both Gilneas and Lordaeron has sustain heavy damage in the fight against each other, both sides will probably not completely trust one another at this time but Arthas believes that he could try to at least protect the Alliance against Sauron and his dark powers. He believes that if he wishes to be the king he will have to deal with these problems in the future, right now he needs to deal with them now before it's too late and by starters he must protect Lordaeron and the Alliance against dangerous threats and wipe them out, Gilneas was just one of those places that became a victim and was able to wipe out the enemy controlling them.

Back in Gilneas the king has returned to Graymane manor while prince Arthas and his men leaves Gilneas and returns back to Lordaeron, there he will make his way to see Jaina in Dalaran and hope that she is alright and well. He has saved Graymane twice now and so Graymane must honour Arthas and help him deal with the enemy before it's too late, Graymane still dislikes the Alliance and Lordaeron however with things happening and what happened to him will cause him to deal with this personally with what he has left. In his manor he will discuss the plans on the attack on the one responsible for the Worgen curse that happened in his kingdom, knowing that is was the Archmage Arugal the one who could have sent these beasts to attack his kingdom and unlash the curse upon his people, he will take care of this however he will likely not participate in the future wars after what he has done to Lordaeron.

Inside his manor he waits in his throne for one of his warriors who now comes into play, one of his generals named Darius Crowley will step forward ready to do battle against the man responsible for the Worgen threat in Gilneas.

"You called for me milord."

"Yes…" He gets off his throne "How long can you prepare a battalion to attack Shadowfang Keep?"

"So were finally going back into Lordaeron to settle business with the Archmage?" Crowley asks

"That's right… That damn bastard unleashed these beasts and made my kingdom so weak!" He turns around having his back facing Crowley "I will not allow him to create more of these monsters and send them to attack my kingdom again, never again will I allow a prince to save my kingdom."

"Well milord at least he didn't kill you and took over Gilneas, you still control this land and its people."

"And yet they think I should re-join the Alliance…" He walks forward for a bit "King Terenas will never allow this; he will kill me if he sees me out there." He looks back "We will deal with the Alliance when it comes to that but for now we go deal with the Archmage Arugal for his treachery to Gilneas."

"Then I will prepare a battalion then but it won't be big, I can maybe muster at least five hundred or more but if I ask for more soldiers to join me to Shadowfang Keep –"

"Gather as many as you can and make your way to that keep." He walks back to Crowley "I want that Archmage dead, I want his head at my feet."

"And what do you want us to do after we control Shadowfang? Surely Lordaeron will find out that we hold a keep in their territory and will think this is an act of war, shall we –"

"Leave that keep when you destroy that Archmage…. I was once under the dark lords control and I know that the ones who protects that keep isn't soldiers of Lordaeron, they are soldiers of the Easterlings and they will be dealt with ourselves."

"As you wish milord, I will prepare immediately." He bows then turns back and walks out of the manor.

"Once he is dealt with… I will restore my kingdom…" He mumbles to himself when Crowley left the manor, raising his hand in front of him. "I will not let the Alliance take my kingdom from me."

In Shadowfang Keep that place just got into a heavy fortified place ever since the Alliance defeated the armies of both the Easterlings and the Gilneans, causing them to be in lockdown and prepare to defend this keep, knowing that the enemy will find out about this keep and try to siege it with what they have. Thanks to Gilneas stalling the people of Lordaeron, no one has found out about the keep yet so they can continue their work for another while until someone will eventually show up at their front gate which will happen soon thanks to the Worgen curse, causing the Gilneans to retaliate to this.

Inside the keep the Archmage Arugal discuss the plans on dealing with the Alliance while Baron Rivendare prepare to defend against the Gilneans, knowing that after what happen at the front gate they will bound to come for revenge after what they did. Just as they prepare for battle elsewhere in Dalaran, prince Arthas stays with Jaina while she recovers and both Auric and Kael'Thas returns to Quel'Thalas to see what's going on there and to also see Sylvanas as well.

Arthas goes to the bedroom where Jaina is to see her for a moment, seeing her sitting on the bed with the blanket covering her lower body. She was looking out the window then turns her head towards Arthas when he enters the room, having a slight smile on her face when he walks over, he sits on the side of the bed looking at her.

"Jaina… Are you feeling alright now?"

"I'm fine Arthas, those visions are all gone and I am feeling alright now to go back out there."

"I see, well I doubt I can stop you from deciding to do that."

"I am sorry for what happened out there, I just got worried after what I saw. I don't know if it's fate that we will lose or its fate that we have a chance to stop this mess."

"I know we can stop this, we will defeat Sauron and restore Lordaeron." He moves his hand over her hand "Together we will protect the Alliance."

"Yeah… But it appears you will be doing this alone."

"What do you mean?"

She looks to the side "Arthas…"

"No… Don't even think about it Jaina, my feelings for you is still there Jaina and you feel the same, there is no one else that can be my bride except you. I promise you that whatever happens I will protect you and this kingdom, I will make sure that when i become the king i will have you by my side until i die."

"Arthas…"

A wizard comes interrupting the two to see Arthas "Prince Arthas, lord Antonidas has called for you in his quarters; he wishes to discuss something."

Arthas sighs and let's go of Jaina's hand "I guess we will talk later then." He gets up off the bed and fixes his armour before leaving "We'll talk again Jaina."

"Alright.. bye Arthas."

Arthas will meet with Antonidas alone in his quarters discussing the plans on the threat of Sauron and his orcs, he even wanted to know about this prophet that he heard about a few times and wanted to know what's the story going on out there. Arthas will explain as much as he can about this prophet and Sauron, also about Talion and the Balrog that destroyed Stratholme.

"I see… Another world has come to Azeroth to destroy us." He said facing the window having his back facing Arthas.

"Yes, I do remember that before Talion gave his life for Lordaeron I did hear that there could be a weapon to defeat Sauron, a sword maybe but it isn't here. My bet is that it's in the western lands called Kalimdor, it could be there."

"The key to destroy Sauron is what we need right now, but even if we do have the weapon it will be impossible to get closer to Sauron." He looks back to Arthas "He's consumed Stormwind with this type of magic I have never seen before, it's different from Fel but it is corrupted. He will use that kingdom as his base of operations and prepare to send his armies back into Khaz Modan, his forces are moving fast and will attack soon."

"We have a chance to defeat Sauron but all we need is enough men to invade Stormwind."

"We don't have that type of legion to attack Stormwind head on, for what I heard there's hundreds of thousands of orcs living in Stormwind. There corrupting that land well and are increasing numbers, they will attack soon."

"I see…"

"I have heard that the dwarves have delivered a heavy blow to Sauron and his armies, they won a victory in Khaz Modan however they have lost the southern lands, I don't know if they are preparing to retake those lands or just defend but whatever happens out there can't be good."

"I wish I can go out there to join the fight, but there's still chaos coming in Lordaeron and I can't leave my people."

"I know Arthas… I know." He looks back to the window "The third great war… I never thought it would happen again."

As they discuss the problems in the Eastern Kingdoms elsewhere the Gilneans prepare to march out of their land and into Lordaeron, bringing eight hundred Gilneans to attack Shadowfang Keep, with a combine force of five hundred Easterlings protecting the keep, along with some Worgen as well, leading this defence will be Baron Rivendare while Arugal prepares something, maybe a trap or something while his defenders stall them for some time.

At midnight in Shadowfang Keep the battle will soon come as Easterlings storm the walls raising arrows and aiming out in the open, they raise the gate and the rest of the Easterlings wielding shields and pikes stands behind that door at the ready. Baron will walk to the walls looking out at the view, waiting for the Gilneans to arrive knowing they will be arriving soon.

They will discover that in the night they notice lights being lighted up in the distance, seeing hundreds of lights of torches by the Gilneans, seeing as they go marching towards the front gate showing the Easterlings where they are and good opportunity to rain arrows down upon them when they get closer. Baron will draw his sword and prepares to signal the archers on the walls to open fire, waiting for the right moment to attack however the Gilneans made the move first by loading up rifles they quickly open fire when they are in range, firing upwards towards the walls hitting some of the archers and getting Baron to duck for cover.

The Gilneans fired their rifles while the rest of their forces go charging towards the gate with Darius Crowley leading the attack, drawing his swords he rushes towards the gate with his men while the men with rifles continues firing and some who are joining Crowley to the gate will fire upwards to get good shots on the Easterlings. Baron would get up and shouts out to fire, getting the Easterlings to rain arrows down at the attackers and also trying to tell them to get two of the trebuchets to fire towards the shooters in the far distance.

Crowley and his men storm the front gate and try to break it down while the Easterlings on the other side try to hold the gate, Baron Rivendare will draw his sword and stays with the Easterlings as they prepare to defend here against the Gilneans while Arugal continues his research for a time, all Baron must do is give him more time so he can prepare to strike a blow to Gilneas. When the Gilneans finally broke through the gate and kicked everyone back, their riflemen got at the front then fired through, penetrating through their shields and sending them flying back before the Gilneans come charging through and clashing against the Easterlings, fighting against the men that once fought by their side and now it's a fight for betrayal.

Crowley and Baron fights through, striking down one soldier after another and Crowley gets his hand on a handgun from one of the Gilneans then aims it to Baron when he saw him nearby. Baron looks over seeing Crowley but didn't have time to block his shot, taking a hit through the top right side of his torso and sending Baron retreating back. The Easterlings form up around Baron while he retreats then push forward, pushing the Gilneans back and fighting inside and out in a bloody carnage in Shadowfang Keep.

As the fight continues and the Easterlings are being overrun, losing the walls and being pushed back inside the interior of the keep. Baron Rivendare returns to Arugal while holding onto his wound, seeing what's taking him so long as the Easterlings are failing out there.

"Your magic better be ready!" Baron said leaning against the wall and still holding his sword.

"Just give me time…"

Baron lets a deep sighs then turns back and notices a few Gilneans drawing their swords and running down the hall towards him. He has to embrace his pain and will charge to clash against the Gilneans, striking down all of them and sustaining a few injuries but he keeps fighting and keeps going, striking down two more before he notices Crowley coming towards him and ends up elbowing him to the face, sending him falling to the ground.

Crowley looks to three Gilneans who comes running towards him. "Take him as a prisoner, bring him to the men outside." He looks forward and started walking down the hall "Leave Arugal to me."

The Gilneans will drag Baron away and leaves his sword behind, getting him outside while the Gilneans secure the keep and started searching through all the rooms to kill the Easterlings. Crowley will end up appearing in the room where Arugal lies, kicking down the door and drawing his swords ready to end this once and for all.

"Archmage Arugal, you have failed Gilneas and its people!"

Arugal will stand up off his seat then turns towards Crowley. "This is just the beginning…"

Crowley takes a step forward then started hearing gunfire and men screaming at the front gate, turning back and hearing wolf cries as the Worgen have finally arrived to help on the counterattack against the Gilneans. Crowley will look back to Arugal then charges towards him however he hits him with a fireball, sending him out of the room and landing against the wall. A Worgen will come running around the corner when it threw a soldier against the wall, turning towards Crowley when he tries to get up he quickly gets his sword and tries to stab the Worgen however another one appeared on the other side, giving him the bite to his arm and not able to stop the other Worgen as it comes over and bites his other arm, injecting the curse inside of him while Arugal watches.

In the keep everyone was being turned, both the Easterlings and Gilneans who are alive will turn into the Worgen and the curse will continue all over again. Arugal will stand triumph in this keep and has control over the Worgen, branding the leader of the Bloodfang pack named Ivar Bloodfang, having a greater force of werewolves at his disposal. They now control Shadowfang Keep and has devoted their life to the dark lord Sauron, Darius Crowley and his men will come back as Worgen warriors and will join Arugal and Ivar on the assault to Gilneas while the survivors who took Baron out of there by horse will be the last ones to see this, they will make their escape back into Gilneas and hope they will arrive to tell the king that the war against the werewolves is just getting started.


	25. Second Siege of Gilneas

Another attack on Gilneas is about to get underway as the forces that attacked Shadowfang Keep are now part of the Worgen army, a thousand of them began their assault to the main gate of Gilneas. Thanks to Kael on destroying the front gate, the wolves can now charge right in and thanks to the Alliance on crippling their army so bad there is no way they can stop this upcoming attack. King Graymane needs to quickly prepare for battle or else he will lose the entire city to the Worgen curse.

The survivors of that attack quickly send Baron Rivendare in the dungeons of the city of Gilneas while Graymane prepares a state of emergency, he needs the people of Gilneas to arm themselves and prepare for battle against these monsters. Graymane will personally see to it that his people and the soldiers know what they are doing, he will lead the defence against the wolves at the gates and hope it's enough to hold them off.

Arugal rides forward with his Worgen soldiers by his side looking out at the city of Gilneas, he turns his head to Ivar Bloodfang when he stood next to him while looking at the city. "The great proud city of Gilneas, failure to defeat Lordaeron they now must pay the price." Arugal said to him when he looks back to the city "Lord Sauron wants to give him another chance, show the Gilneans what Sauron really meant about that."

Ivar lets off a roar then signals his Worgen warriors to charge towards the city of Gilneas, seeing wolves wearing armour of Easterlings and Gilneans alike. Darius Crowley was part of this attack too as he is now a full blown Worgen, ready to turn against his king and prepare to sack Gilneas with all they got.

Inside the city they discover that the wolves are launching an all-out attack at the gates in the cathedral quarters, that is where all the militia will be defending while the innocent people who can't fight will hide in the cathedral or in the military district. If they do lose the cathedral quarters then all those in that place will all be gone, the rest would have to flee out of the military district if they can't contain this threat.

The Gilneans barricades the gate and places a few barricades in the area, everyone held behind it and started aiming their rifles and spears at the front gate as they wait for the wolves to come crashing against it. King Graymane stands with his men and draws his sword and his handgun, standing ready and waiting for them to come so he can signal them to fire. When they started hearing the wolves smashing against the gate this caused a lot of them to flinch and started hearing them clawing through the gate, they stand their ground and have their fingers at the trigger ready to shoot on the king's command.

After a while of waiting and still hearing them clawing through the gate, it will eventually stop and turn to silent as the wolves stopped attacking the gate. This got them confused for the moment but when silent turns to louder they discovered that the wolves are climbing over the gate and the walls, getting them to look up at the top and sees them climbing over it.

"They're coming over the walls…. Fire!"

Those carrying rifles fired towards the wolves sending them off the wall but more kept coming and started jumping off the wall, landing to the ground and started charging at the militia however they take a few more shots before falling to the ground. The attack continues and they slowly get closer towards them until finally there was a lot of them in front of them, they all scattered and started attacking the militia, jumping over their barricades and tackling the militia to the ground, quickly giving them the bite before they turn to the others. Graymane charges towards them with four men behind him carrying swords, he fired his gun penetrating through the face of a Worgen then swings his sword to the side and strikes through another one's mouth, kicking it back to the ground then continues attacking while the men behind him ends up being attacked and killed, they could only kill one of them before they get themselves bitten.

This fight would last for twenty minutes until the militia began to retreat back to the cathedral with Graymane still by their side, reloading his handgun then fires at the closest Worgen then looks out and notices Crowley landing on the ground, seeing him as a Worgen and not human anymore.

"Crowley…." He looks to the side seeing a Worgen charging at him, he strikes the chest of it then the Worgen gets shot twice by the soldiers behind Graymane.

"Sir we have to get inside now!" One of the militia shouts to him while firing his rifle at a Worgen

Graymane looks to the side seeing the wolves started swarming around them, some would start to go running through the Graymane Court and attack anyone they see, turning them into Worgen and making this containment to break apart. Graymane didn't have a choice right now as they are surrounded by the Worgen curse, they quickly rush right through the cathedral when they notice the door opened then quickly closes it before the wolves charge right in, almost close from getting in but those with spears and guns fired through the gap of the door to send them out of there, once the door is closed they began to barricade the entrance and those with rifles started reloading while Graymane moves back away breathing heavily and shock to see how this all went straight into hell, no way he can contain this now with what he has.

The fighting across the city will take half an hour before the Worgen curse spreads across the entire city, once the fighting turns to silent the werewolves began to howl to the moon as they pretty much overrun the entire city in almost an hour. Crowley and his wolves started leaving the city and started spreading across the country, attacking settlements and places and turning them all into Worgen while in the cathedral the king and the survivors are now trapped and the wolves will begin their attack on the cathedral once everything else is under their control.

While they try to breach the cathedral elsewhere Arugal started walking down to the dungeons and notices Baron Rivendare sitting in there, two Worgen prison guards stands there looking at Arugal then will move away while Arugal unlocks his cell gate and walks right in there.

"I told you my plan would work."

Baron sits there against the wall looking up to Arugal "So what happens next?"

"Well I contact Sauron from that orb, I just need to find it of course and tell him that Gilneas is back on his side again."

"And what happens to me now?"

Arugal turns back "We still got work to do, we still have to deal with the king of Lordaeron." He then walks out of there returning back to the surface with the two Worgen prison guards.

"Well then…" Baron gets back up "A prisoner of war then."

Back in the cathedral, the king and his militia ready themselves as they hear them clawing through the door, almost through to charge right in to take out the king. Graymane will walk forward standing in front of his men with his sword and handgun drawn, looking back to them seeing this fear in their eyes, knowing what is to come of them.

"Gilneans… You fought by my side for a long time, we overcome many difficulties but in the end the time of Gilneas is coming to an end…" He looks back to the door seeing a Worgen sticking his head through the hole of the door. Graymane fired his handgun hitting through the head of it then back to his men. "If we are going down, I say we take down as many as we can." He then looks back to the door "We will take them all down to hell!"

A minute later the wolves breached through the door, climbing over the barricades then charges towards them while Graymane and his militia do the same thing, clashing through them and striking as many as they could however many of the militia could only kill one before they go down. Graymane continues striking one by one, stabbing and beheading many of them that stands in his way, trying his best to kill the lot of them while his men continues fighting until for a while they will end up falling and the rest of the wolves will sprint past their bodies and began attacking the citizens inside the cathedral, with nowhere to run they got slaughtered in there, either die in here or become a Worgen.

Graymane continues striking down a few of them before they surround him, swinging his sword up in the air seeing the blood dripping down his sword. He was ready to strike down another that came towards him, seeing it was Ivar however a Worgen from behind grabbed his arm that wielded his sword then took a bite of him, yelling out in pain he will get bitten again to the leg then again by Ivar to his chest, finally sending him to the ground and the wolves began eating the hell out of him, not even thinking of turning him into one they decided to kill him instead.

The king is finally dead and the Worgen menace spreads across the whole kingdom, turning many people into the Worgen while those ended up being eaten for food. In one day these beasts will have full control of Gilneas, finally bringing Gilneas back to the dark lord once again but all Arugal needs is to do is contact Sauron for new orders, he needs to get his hand on an orb that Agandaur used to contact Sauron in this city but with that missing it's unknown to where it could be so for now Arugal will stay in the Graymane mansion and uses that as base of operation while all the wolves make themselves a home by staying outside or inside the city and settlements in Gilneas.

In Dalaran the team will discuss on their plans of attack but right now Antonidas became curious to what this orb that Kael brought back here, seeing that Jaina was able to see the battle plan of the enemy so they could try to use this orb as more information, to see what else they can get from it. Kael will take it to the council room, there he takes the cloth off of it and making sure he doesn't touch it then will place it down on this stone pedestal then takes a few steps back near Jaina and Arthas.

Antonidas will walk forward to the orb and slowly move his hand over it but not touch it. "This orb we found from one of the enemies in Gilneas, the mage Jaina Proudmoore was able to look through it and saw a vision of the future, either it's showing us the outcome or the plans on what the enemy is up to."

"Can this orb see through the future?" An elven mage speaks out "What is this strange orb?"

"An orb that is likely from another world, they have been using a lot of their artefacts and a lot of weapons and factions from both worlds. They don't seem to wield a lot of magic in their power but they do possess the numbers, just like fighting the orcs."

"So should we use the orb?" A male mage speaks out "Is it safe to even use it?"

"That I have no idea…" He looks back to Jaina who stands next to Arthas "Jaina Proudmoore indeed used it and saw the future however this got her weak for the moment, it will likely drain your power if we use it but if we use it too much…."

"Then let us use it then." The female elf said then looks to the others "Who here will use it?"

They all will look to one another remaining silent and thinking about it, looking down at the orb thinking they should do it or not but finally someone will speak out to volunteer to do this task. "I'll volunteer to do this…" Prince Kael will step up and walk back to the pedestal.

"Kael…"

"I'll be fine Jaina, don't worry." He said while he walks closer to the orb, hesitating at first for the moment but will finally lend his hand over the orb then lifts it up, closing his eyes to concentrate.

Both Jaina and Arthas will walk over to see what it can do, everyone else will watch and notice that the black clouds of the orb started turning to flames and voices began to occur inside the orb, speaking in an unknown language. With him using this, this will draw the attention of the dark lord who will sense someone is using one of his orbs, he will try to communicate with Kael through mind and see what he can get while Kael does the same thing.

"I have a problem…" Kael said still having his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" Arthas asks taking a step forward

"The dark lord… He knows what I'm doing."

"Kael you have to let go of the orb." Jaina said

"No…" He shakes his head "I can do this, just give me more time."

Kael keeps digging through further within when he will soon end up communicating with Sauron and not looking through the future of his plans, Sauron will start whispering this unknown language to him through his mind, causing Kael to take a few steps back while still holding the orb.

"Kael are you alright?"

"It's fine…" Kael stands tall while holding the orb in front of him with two hands to it, calming down and focuses on going through and not show any fear.

This unknown language speaks to Kael and echoes throughout his mind, only he could hear it but he doesn't understand it. All he would see is darkness for a while until finally he opened his eyes appearing in a timeline that hasn't appeared yet, appearing in Dalaran but everything around him was in ruins and death.

"What the…." Kael looks back then looks forward and notices a few dead soldiers on the floor along with three mages of the Kirin Tor dead at his feet. "Is this…" He will turn back then started moving out of the room.

Kael will discover of what would happen if Sauron ever invaded Lordaeron with the bulk of the horde, walking down the hallway and looks out through this large hole through the wall so he can see the city from where he is. Thousands of Alliance soldiers and orcs lie dead on the streets spires and towers are all destroyed and some mages of the Kirin Tor lie there as well as they were no match against the darkness. He will press forward to discover anything else before trying to return back home, searching through the place and sensing the dark evils getting closer, feeling the dark energy close by he presses on without delay.

Kael will make his way through this room that shows a large door blown off the hinges, walking over it and notices the wizard of the Kirin Tor, Antonidas lying on the floor with his head smashed on the floor, he will look up and notice the dark lord Sauron in person, appearing in a look that Sauron hasn't become yet, today Sauron appears tall and thin but in this future he sees Sauron tall and more muscular like a human.

(He pretty much looks like in Shadows of Mordor just bringing it up)

Sauron will have his back facing Kael but he does notice his head turning to the side a bit, he will turn to face Kael with a new weapon. He now wields this blade showing this green energy pouring out of it, showing many markings on both sides of the blade and it's unknown if the blade is a Fel blade or something else.

Sauron takes a few steps forward towards Kael, he remains where he is but Sauron would raise his sword towards Kael then sends forth this green flaming energy towards him, hitting Kael through the chest and consuming his body in flames and giving him an unimaginable pain. This gets Kael to let go of the orb sending him back to the present but he ends up collapsing onto the floor as he still feels the pain of that attack.

"Kael!" Jaina and the others run up to Kael when he fell to the ground.

Arthas would grab the cloth that was hiding the orb in the first place then threw it over the orb, stopping anyone from using it. He looks back to Kael and notices that he just lies there with his eyes open, not even blinking or moving, he was just lying there dead.

"No… He can't be…" Arthas said walking up to him

As they wait for a few seconds finally Kael would blink and takes a deep breath in when he slowly sits up and started breathing heavily, the others will help him up get back on his feet while he looks down placing his hand over his chest, he could still feel that hit he took but he was fine.

"What happened in there?" Jaina asks

"I… I saw him… I saw the dark lord in Dalaran…"

"What happened in there Kael?" Antonidas said "What did you see?"

Meanwhile in the capital of Lordaeron, the king sits on his throne leaning on one side. He had too many things going through his head, his entire kingdom slowly crumbling around him and there is nothing for him to do, everything is going bad for the Alliance. Soon he will turn his head to the front entrance as a group of soldiers comes walking in, a captain will head on through to the middle while these soldiers stay near the door.

"My king… We have watched over Gilneas as you requested, we found out they just attacked Shadowfang Keep a few days ago but it didn't look like there was any survivors there. We saw werewolves appearing out of Shadowfang Keep, they attacked Gilneas with full force and we don't know if the Gilneans survived that, they have lost too many soldiers on the battlefield so we don't know if they could have survived against the werewolves."

King Terenas sighs then would lean back on his throne "Have you found any survivors out there that could be in league with this 'Dark Lord'?"

"Yes milord… We have found someone and apprehended him, he tried to escape Gilneas and it was hard to apprehend him, we brought him here so you can decide his fate. We heard he was there when the werewolves attacked Gilneas in the first place, also was there defending Shadowfang Keep."

"Then bring him in here at once."

"Yes milord." He hits his chest with his arm then bows before turning back and walking towards the door.

They will escort Baron Rivendare inside the throne room, two men will be holding his arms while his hands are chained from behind, four other guards will walk forward and stands in between the middle of the room having their swords drawn and looking over at Baron Rivendare. The captain will stay behind him while they pull him down to his knees, the rest of the guards will stay by the door while the two royal guards that stands on both sides of the king stands at the ready, holding their halberds towards Rivendare.

"Baron Rivendare… Lord of Stratholme… I thought you would have been killed when that demon attacked that place."

"You think I would go down with my city?" He said having his face facing the floor, slowly raising his head up to the king "Lord Sauron still has plans for me."

"This Sauron fellow… Who is he?"

"A powerful demigod, here to unleash the flames of war upon Azeroth and the kingdoms. He will come here and will destroy this city unless we serve him."

King Terenas slightly laughs "Do you really think that anyone here would ever join that man, he has destroyed Stormwind and plunged Lordaeron into chaos, I will not allow this man set foot in my lands and I will never surrender Lordaeron to that son of a bitch."

"Then this kingdom will fall… And you will fall with it…" He smiles looking at him

The king will look to the two guards holding him, seeing them turning their heads towards the king then looks to the captain and the others seeing them all looking towards the king. "What is this….?"

"A change." Rivendare stands up then moves his hands forward seeing the chains falling to the ground and the guards holding him would let go of him.

"What is the meaning of this!" He would stand up "Guards!"

The captain and the two soldiers holding Rivendare would charge towards the two royal guards, they end up clashing against each other while the other soldiers in the room drew their weapons and defends the throne room from the other royal guards that comes running through, Rivendare would just stand there watching as the fight inside the throne room getting serious, he will look back to the king then started moving towards him then drew a short sword that he kept hidden on the back of his waist, drawing it out when he walks closer to the king.

"You will not get away with this Rivendare!" Terenas said taking a step back and sitting back on the throne.

"Oh but I just did…" He ends up charging forth then stabs his blade through his chest, getting Terenas to gasp as he felt the blade running through his chest. "This kingdom shall fall! And from the ashes shall arise a new order that will shake the very foundations of the world!"


	26. Attack on Uldaman

The death of the king will be heard inside the capital and Baron Rivendare with his men who helped him made his escape from the capital, fleeing to the east to what is left of Stratholme. If the king if dead then chaos will break out and will snap Lordaeron in half, if things don't work the way it will then it will end up screwing the whole operations here in Lordaeron and someone would have to take the throne. Prince Arthas would have to take the throne in order to restore the peace here in Lordaeron, Arthas will find out eventually that his father is dead and the enemy is so close from crushing Lordaeron to pieces before the large bulk of the horde arrives, all Sauron could do now is just walk right in without any problem.

Lordaeron is slowly being destroyed from the inside because of the Gilneans first strike against Lordaeron was a critical hit, the same thing goes to Stratholme when the biggest city was destroyed by one demon thanks to Gul'dan, if none of this ever happened then Lordaeron could have pose a heavy threat to Sauron and his army, if Lordaeron was at its max with Gilneas and Quel'Thalas on their side they could have pushed the orcs back. Lordaeron would have to do a lot in order to survive against Gilneas and the traitors inside the country, triggering another war against the Gilneans and a fight inside Lordaeron with Baron Rivendare leading the attack on the inside.

With Lordaeron slowly plundering into utter madness, elsewhere the dwarves of Khaz Modan have been raging war against the orcs in the Badlands for a week now, clashing forces against them for a while in the Badlands, using their advanced technology to push the orcs back and using magic from the wizards and the help from the elves. As this fight rages on more forces will arrive to join Azog and his defence in the Badlands by deploying thousands of men of the Easterlings to the Badlands, finally using them to fight against the elves and dwarves for the first time. Teron Gorefiend will also help send more troops to join Azog, they decided to bring in the horde of Gundabad, he will deploy tens of thousands of them to attack the Alliance while Azog and his forces regroups with the Easterlings in the Badlands, Azog plans to overwhelm the Alliance with mere numbers however the dwarves and the help of the wizards who came with the high elves, it's becoming a serious problem now because the dwarves are now getting the upper hand in this fight by holding them in the Badlands and double timing on their technology by using siege tanks to crush the orcs.

Armies on the battlefield:

Gundabad orcs: 13,000

Orcs in the Badlands: 2,500

Easterlings: 2,500

Total: 18,000

Vs

Defenders of Khaz Modan:

Ironforge Dwarves: 5,500

Wildhammer Dwarves: 1,500

High Elves: 2,000

Wizards of the Kirin Tor: 2

Gnomes: 700

Humans: 880

Total: 10,582

The fight across the Badlands is getting serious problems for the dwarves due to increasing the forges to build faster weapons and tanks to use against the orcs, fighting on two fronts in this battle. The hordes of Gundabad is fighting against the dwarves, humans and gnome's near Stonewrought Pass, holding the fight there while the rest of the dwarves will be fighting against the Easterlings in the north east near Lethlore Ravine. The Alliance there will pull back out of the Badlands once they won a fight in those lands, they manage to kill a rift worm that created those tunnels in the south, thanks to Lor'themar and Falstad together they killed one of them and also killed three thousand infantries in those lands but once their job there was done, they ended up retreating back but this fight is still raging on and all they have to do is hold the orcs here. Azog still lurks inside Angor Fortress, operating the whole situation and preparing to deploy more orcs to the east to deal with Falstad and Lor'themar.

This war here is going to struggle the dwarves well and this will also get problems for Azog because if he doesn't deal with this soon, Sauron will end up taking over this situation and kicking Azog to the side. He will leave the fight in Khaz Modan with Azog and Teron Gorefiend, Teron will deploy more troops to the Badlands and might soon bring forth more Uruk Hai but they will be sent there soon but for now Sauron wishes to increase his numbers in the south for now.

Right now during the retreat on the north east, Falstad and Lor'themar along with their forces have established a camp site in the middle of the night, having a campsite near Uldaman and got Lor'themar curious to know what this place is. The two stands on the front entrance of Uldaman where they examine the area and notices it's controlled by the dark iron dwarves for now, both Lor'themar and Falstad decided to head on through to see them.

The two heads on through and Falstad notices a lot of dark iron dwarves and regular dwarves standing in this large room close to the entrance, they seem to be defending against something due to barricading the entrance that leads further in. The dwarves will turn back seeing Falstad and Lor'themar walking through, some heads towards them while the rest held their ground by the barricades.

"What's going on here?" Lor'themar asks

"Uldaman… It's overrun…"

"What do you mean overrun? Explain yourself?" Falstad asks

"We got attacked by these large golems." A dark iron dwarf walks up to them "After the golems knocked us back we got attacked by these worms, breaking through this excavation and brought in a large number of orcs."

"There doing the same thing we want." Lor'themar looks to Falstad "They want to take Uldaman and have control of this position. Falstad we have to take Uldaman from the orcs."

"I am aware of that." Falstad said then looks back "I would like to show the orcs my might of the dwarves, but we are pretty much outnumbered."

"I agree, we have to call our men in here and hope that the orcs don't attack this eastern position while we're here." Lor'themar said drawing his sword.

"At least we have a shot at maybe attacking Angor Fortress on this end." Falstad turns back and started returning back to the surface "I'll bring in the army."

While they are doing that, the orcs are struggling to control this place from where they are. They breached through the middle of this place and started sending swarms of orcs through, attacking the dwarves here and removing any creatures in this area but will be difficult for them to win, the golems and sentinels are strong enough to destroy the lot of them and they might need some extra muscle in order to control Uldaman so they can attack on both sides of Falstad and Lor'themar's position.

When Lor'themar and Falstad approaches the wide room seeing a handful of orcs in there, two large tunnels on the wall that might leads to Angor Fortress. They will see almost a hundred orcs in there, seeing some would be moving further within to remove the golems and it looks like they brought in some cave trolls down here through the tunnels, using them as muscle against the golems and sentinels.

"So what's your plan in this?" Lor'themar said looking at the orcs then looks to Falstad.

"I was going to ask you that, elf."

He sighs and walks past him looking at his soldiers standing by the sides of the walls. "We wait."

"Wait?" Falstad asks looking back to him.

Lor'themar turns towards him "We attack once those trolls are gone, we remove the orcs and when the trolls come back we get them by surprise. We hold the cave entrances that leads to Angor then send word that we have a chance on taking back the Badlands."

"This plan of yours better work…" Falstad turns back looking over to the orcs while drawing his axe.

"It will work." Lor'themar walks back to him, standing next to him.

Once the three cave trolls have left this area with a handful of orcs by going through the pathway that leads to the end of Uldaman, preparing to get rid of the hostiles if they can really. After five minutes later, Falstad and Lor'themar finally signalled the attack by getting Falstad out of hiding, aiming his handgun at one of the orcs then fired right through him and took out two more orcs in the process, after that Lor'themar and his high elves with bows rushes in there and quickly fired, shooting down the orcs before they could get close to them and letting Falstad and Lor'themar to team up to strike down any orcs that the high elves can't shoot, striking down one by one until it's finally cleared.

"Alright everyone, move out." Lor'themar said walking towards the center of the room.

Falstad will be walking towards one of the tunnels in the wall while the elven archers run towards the entrance way to see if anyone is coming, since Falstad fired that gun, they will surely hear that and might return back to see what's going on. Lor'themar will get everyone in position here in this room, making sure that they deal with the orcs when they come back here.

"Send word that we have a chance of retaking back Angor Fortress." Lor'themar said to one of his elves. "Contact the army."

"Yes sir." He turns back and runs straight out of here.

Lor'themar turns towards Falstad and walks over to him. "What are you thinking now Falstad?"

"We may have a chance here…."

"I know what you're thinking, the answer is no."

Falstad looks back to Lor'themar while walking around him. "We have a chance to really hurt the enemy here…" He then walks towards the others when he got behind him. "And you think we should wait?"

Lor'themar turns towards him "We don't have enough men and women to siege Angor Fortress, they could be holding thousands of them, tens of thousands. Do you really want to wake up the hornets' nest with a little match?"

"Sir." One of the elven archers that was standing on the doorway, looks back to Lor'themar then moves away from the doorway when she and others like her hears footsteps coming back here.

"They're coming." Falstad said

"Yes and we'll talk about this later." Lor'themar aims his sword towards the doorway "Right now we got some trolls to put down and take Uldaman."

"Very well then." He held his axe ready "Let them come, there's a few dwarf warriors still alive here."

As they wait and hear these loud footsteps coming, probably a troll coming through. They all stand ready to rain arrows down at this troll while the dwarves and high elven infantry stand at the ready to bring it down, with Lor'themar and Falstad together, they will soon discover that there's not just golems or sentinels down here, they will see something that they have never seen before in Azeroth.

When the troll comes walking right in, looking towards them and lets off a roar at them. Lor'themar was about to signal his elves to fire but suddenly, the cave troll would collapse to the floor dead, making this an awkward silent for the moment as the troll just died in front of them without even attacking. When Lor'themar and Falstad slowly walks closer to the troll, they will soon see hordes of Troggs swarming through the door, running over the troll and charges towards them.

"Fire… Fire!"

The high elves fired their arrows towards these small Troggs, killing a handful of them but they all switch to melee weapons when they charged too close then ends up clashing against them here and now in this area. The dwarves and high elves together fight off against large waves of Troggs but they are easy to be killed, both Falstad and Lor'themar stays at the front by striking through the Troggs in their way and try to push them back but when things turn on their side, it won't last long because this large ancient stone keeper comes walking through, looking down at them and tries to attack but one of the dwarves fired his rifle at it, hitting the chest but wasn't good enough. Falstad will try to deal with the big guy while Lor'themar holds off against the Troggs, trying to push them back with his soldiers by his side.

This large looking golem was fierce, Falstad would have to fight through the Troggs to get close to it and once close he almost got crushed by it. He had to quickly move out of the way and try striking the legs with his axe, maybe only a few hard dents on it but suddenly he gets the damn axe stuck in it and was force to let go or else he will gets crushed by it.

Lor'themar charges through to help Falstad, striking down a few more Troggs before pushing Falstad out of the way before he gets punched hard by this golem. Lor'themar then moves behind it when he too moved to avoid its attack, getting behind it and jumped up on the back of it while stabbing his sword through the back of this golem, he would jump onto his sword then drew out two daggers from his back and tried to strike his two daggers through the back of the head of the golem. It started moving around to try and get Lor'themar off of it, he did stab through the head but it kept going until finally it moved backwards, hitting the back of the wall and sending his sword right through, finally sending this golem collapsing on the ground, crushing only two Troggs while Lor'themar rolls forward just when it hit the ground.

After the whole area was secured, Falstad and Lor'themar got their weapons back then looks back at the dead bodies of the Troggs and the orcs, with so much dead bodies, Falstad and Lor'themar would fall back now before more of these Troggs come, which they will come when they started hearing noises coming from the other room, hearing that there's a lot of them coming.

When they were about to retreat, Falstad would stop and looks back to that room when they just left it. Lor'themar turns back and notices him stopping. "What are you doing?' He asks "We have to go?"

Falstad looks back to Lor'themar "But we can't just leave it like it is. We have to stop the orcs."

"We will but we can't hold them here, let us at least retreat to the main hall and then wait for reinforcements to arrive. It's better to live to fight another day, we can get Uldaman again later."

Falstad sighs and looks back then looks back to Lor'themar "I hate running…" He started running with Lor'themar back to the main entrance.

"Don't worry." Lor'themar said "Let the orcs and Troggs kill each other, then we can come back well-armed then storm Angor Fortress."

"I hope you know what you're doing Lor'themar."

"I know, there's a lot of people depending on us to succeed."

"I wonder what everyone else is doing…" Falstad looks back "Probably busy fighting."

"I just hope that the people who fled Stormwind are alright, they will either retreat to the north or go to Theramore."


	27. Interlude: Kalimdor

The war is spreading rapidly across all the kingdoms as the shadow is still spreading slowly, it's just a matter of time before all the kingdoms fall and his one kingdom will rise. The dark lord Sauron will come for Khaz Modan, once that falls he will destroy what is left of Lordaeron, his whole plan was to damage Lordaeron from the inside by getting Gilneas to be destroyed from the inside, getting overrun by the werewolves which will launch an attack on the capital and Baron Rivendare is gathering forces on his end, gathering as many followers as he can in order to join Sauron and be spared from his wrath.

Now before the defenders of Khaz Modan goes on another battle against Sauron's army, this now takes place somewhere else, somewhere in the west where Alexandros and a lot of survivors of Stormwind travel there, travelling to the barren wastelands of Kalimdor where they will make it to Theramore Isles, a city controlled by Turalyon and Alleria.

This event here shows that Alexandros and his fleet will arrive in Theramore Isles before the first battle of Khaz Modan, the battle where the high elves dropped that Mana Bomb on the battlefield, giving the favour to the dwarves and gave them a chance to fight back. Alexandros will soon be followed because Sauron sent one of his warriors after them, he and the Easterlings will arrive in Kalimdor before Uldaman gets attacked and controlled, pretty much this here is a past of what has been happening in Kalimdor before going back to the present to the battles in Khaz Modan and Lordaeron.

Today, dawn has arrived and Theramore has spotted the ships finally arriving at the harbor, Alexandros would be the first to walk off his ship when it made port. He looks at the Theramore guards then looks back, seeing the people of Stormwind walking off the ships and are in need of help.

Soon a platoon of guards will be coming through to the harbor, moving the citizens out of the way for Turalyon to be allowed through. "Move! Let the general through!" One of the captain's shouts to the citizens, moving them away for Turalyon to arrive to see the people of Stormwind and Alexandros by their side.

Alexandros was talking to three of the guards before turning his head to Turalyon, he turns his body towards him then walks over. "General Turalyon."

"Alexandros…" He said in an astonished way, looking at him then to the citizens. "What's… What's going on here?" He looks back to Alexandros "Why are you bringing people here?"

"Stormwind…. It's destroyed… A new enemy has arisen out of the dark portal."

"What?!... That's not possible…"

"It is…" He walks closer to him "Look me in the eye, tell me if I'm lying to you…"

"…" He takes a step back and looks at his men "Help the people, now!"

"Yes sir!"

Turalyon looks back to him "Tell me everything… Where is Varian and the others?"

Alexandros shakes his head and walks past him. "Dead… There dead…"

"And my son?" He looks back to him

"I'm sorry Turalyon."

"…"

The two will make their way inside the main building in Theramore. Alexandros will tell Turalyon everything he knows right now, he will tell him about the first contact with the portal, the first and second battle for Stormwind where they won the first round but Sauron won the other. He broke through their defences and destroyed the armies of Stormwind, killing both Uther and Varian at the same day and broke Stormwind. He doesn't know what's been going on in Khaz Modan and in Lordaeron but all he would know is that the Alliance is retaliating to this.

While Alexandros was talking to Turalyon and the survivors are being treated equal, Turalyon would use the ships in a blockade around Theramore just in case the enemy arrives in force. He orders his men to get into positions and put this city in lockdown for a time being, they also went to go find Alleria that was still in the wastelands. She was still out there while Turalyon stayed in the city, she wanted peace between the people of Theramore and the race of Tauren, controlled by their chieftain Cairne and offered them peace by saving their race against the Centaur and the hostile creatures of this land. This will probably be one step closer from reaching Ashenvale because they haven't reached them yet, Ashenvale is still hidden and Theramore hasn't made contact with the night elves yet.

Right now Alleria was in the Tauren's camp in the western part of Kalimdor, being in the lands called 'Thunder bluff'. She was sitting by the fire having her bow on her back, drinking some water while looking at Cairne when he arrived. Cairne would discuss about her about something, getting this strange feeling all the sudden as he too felt that something isn't right, he has to be one of the few people to have sense Sauron taking his foot into Azeroth.

"The spirits show fear that will come to Kalimdor, flames of war and the shadows approaching your kingdoms…"

"Can't you just spill it?" She asks while looking at him.

"A great change is coming… It will spread throughout your kingdom, eventually it will come here. When the shadows and flames of war, the beating of drums arrive, everyone must be ready for what is coming…"

"Bigger than when the Horde arrived into Azeroth?"

"MUCH… Bigger than the Horde… Soon you will feel a great pain soon without you even knowing it." He turns his eyes to the side, seeing a knight riding through into the place.

"Alleria." The knight calls to her, getting her to turn towards him. "Lord Turalyon is calling for you, he needs you back at Theramore immediately."

"You should go, Alleria. Your husband needs you."

"Hmmmnn… Fine then." He gets up and walks over to the knight "Take me back home."

Alleria gets on the horse and together they ride back home to Theramore while Alexandros and Turalyon discuss the situation. They talk for a while now about other problems and hope that they might need a solution for this matter, they can either take their fleet to Lordaeron or Stormwind or stay here.

"I can't believe he's dead…."

"It's not your fault Turalyon, you didn't know…"

"He wanted to come with us to Theramore." He said to Alexandros while leaning in front of this table with the map of Kalimdor on it. "I wanted him to be in Stormwind… to stay by the king's side…." He moves back and lets a deep sigh while placing both hands to both sides of his face. "Alleria… She's…"

"I'll take responsibility on what happen." Alexandros walks over to him "It's my fault that I couldn't save him in time, with everything happening so fast, there was nothing I could have done to save any of them."

Turalyon lowers his hands "Alleria doesn't know… Our son Arator… I'm so sorry…."

"Turalyon, we have to keep going. I know this is hard for you but it's going to be hard for your wife, you need to hold it together for your son. Help me destroy the one responsible for killing everyone in Stormwind."

He sighs then walks over to the table again "Then we have to attack now." He then moves the map of Stormwind over the previous map. "We can send our ships to the coast and lay siege to that place, we can bombard the city and destroy the one responsible for this."

"Turalyon…."

"Are they like the orcs we have faced?"

"No." He shakes his head "They appear in human size and not like the orcs, some are taller and strong, and they possess great numbers than the Horde. Attacking Stormwind won't do any good."

"Then we have to do something!" He turns to him "My son died protecting Stormwind, I can't just stay here while the Alliance is breaking, I have to do something!"

"I know already!" He walks closer to him. "My family is still in Lordaeron! I don't know if they are still alive out there, they could be either fighting against the enemy or not, I don't know. All I can do is save the people I brought here, hope for the best that they don't come to Kalimdor with their own fleet."

He sighs and turns away "I'm… Sorry Alexandros… I just don't want to stand here while everyone we know is still fighting against the enemy."

"Can we contact the people of Northrend? Get them to travel to Lordaeron or here, we can unite our ships and maybe we have a chance."

"No…" He looks to him "Northrend is lost, I don't know what happen out there but it's all gone."

"The whole settlement?"

"Northrend was about to be another colonised place. Something happened out there, it soon went dark in the north like they weren't even there. Whatever happen in Northrend, must have been the same people."

Another voice would come and interrupt this conversation "Perhaps I could help you people."

Both Alexandros and Turalyon quickly turned to the side as the prophet suddenly appeared in the room. Both of them drew their weapons and aimed them towards him, all he would do is just stand there while having his hand forward to ask them to stop.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?"

"I am here to help, right now you shouldn't worry about the eastern kingdoms right now. They will be alright, joining them will not make any difference. Even if you defeat them, they will come back with a larger force."

"Do you know what's going on in the east?" Alexandros asks while talking a few steps towards him, placing his sword away. "How is Lordaeron?"

"Lordaeron is fine for the time being but great battles will come and they must survive against it or fall. This great enemy will come to Khaz Modan, they will come here soon but you cannot fight them alone, you are outnumbered and you need more people."

"If what you say is true…"

"You really going to listen to this man?" Turalyon said while lowering his sword. "How can we trust him?"

"That may be true… But I can feel that we can trust him."

"You must trust me, I helped Lordaeron survived many battles but the rest is up to them. For now, all you have to do is prepare for war that is soon to come to Kalimdor, for now you need help from the other races. You must seek them out."

"But there isn't anything out here." Turalyon said to him.

"Is that so? I've heard that there's Tauren's here on your side, I believe they can help you in the defence on Theramore. There are also those deep in the north, there lies two races called the night elves and the Draenei. You must seek them out, only then can you survive against the shadows and flames."

"Then we got work to do." Alexandros said then looks to Turalyon "I can't do this alone; I need your help."

"There is one thing you must do by yourself." The prophet said, looking towards Turalyon "In order to defeat your enemy, you must possess a weapon to really damage him, a weapon that can change the war and end the dark lord." He then looks to Alexandros' sword on his back "Your weapon, Ashbringer could defeat him but it's better if you possess more than one weapon that can deal some serious damage to him, don't you agree?"

"So this sword can defeat him?" Alexandros asks "Then maybe I should go and retrieve it."

"You have already got the Ashbringer." The prophet responds "You should go to the north, to convince the two races to join you or else you will not be able to withstand their invasion."

The three looks at one another, thinking this through before they can act, afterwards the three will take their leave from that room and started walking outside of Theramore, walking down the streets and seeing city guards patrolling the areas and helping the citizens of Stormwind. The prophet will discuss the rest of the details while they walk, making their way outside of Theramore to get to the mainlands.

"There is a weapon that was forged from another world, it was able to defeat Sauron but failed to destroy him permanently. I know that there's some weapons out here in Azeroth that can defeat Sauron, it's best to obtain them before the enemy does."

"So it's here in Kalimdor?" Alexandros asks

"Yes…" He turns to him while he keeps walking then looks forward "You and I shall go find the sword, you…" He looks to Alexandros "You should go out there and find the elves in Ashenvale forest, convince them to join you or else this land will fall."

"I understand…"

"You're not doing it alone Alexandros." Turalyon said "Alleria will return soon, once I… Tell her about what happen to Arator, you two can go to the north."

"Ok."

"Whatever happens…" Turalyon stops and turns to him, causing Alexandros to face him too while the prophet keeps walking. "Don't let anything happen to her."

"I will not fail you, I give you my word that she will return to you safe."

The prophet would stop at the entrance and looks at the two when they arrive "Azeroth is depending on you three to succeed, you will have the army you need to combat Sauron's army. The battle for Stormwind never happened…. The battle for Azeroth has begun."

"And just who are you?" Alexandros asks "You seem to know a lot, a lot about this enemy that you speak of."

"I am here, to finally bring peace to Azeroth. I am here to stop the coming darkness, to end this war once and for all…. I am Medivh. The last guardian of Azeroth."


	28. The Alliance Pt1

Alleria returns to the coast where she will find Turalyon and Alexandros, departing from Theramore Isles with a large platoon for Alexandros to travel to the north, to the ancient forests of Ashenvale while Turalyon will travel to the wilds, going after this weapon that Medivh told him about, he will travel alone to the wilds to find this rare sword to use against the dark lord himself if he ever comes. Before Turalyon could travel to the north, he was force to talk to Alleria alone, he was force to tell her about what happen to their son Arator who died in Stormwind with everyone else who fought there. She was devastated, she fell on her knees crying while Turalyon comfort her for a time, with her hurt she was unable to join Alexandros to the north however after an hour of getting their troops ready for a long march, Alleria would return to him like nothing happened, still devastated but after what happen she really wanted to stay close to Turalyon in case something bad happens to him out there.

"It's decided; Alexandros will go to the north to see if we can find some allies up there. Alleria will join you to the north Alexandros.'

"Hold on Turalyon, I'm coming with you to the west." Alleria intervenes "I'm not letting you go alone out there."

"I will be fine Alleria, go with Alexandros."

Medivh returns as a crow but when he landed on the ground he made a quick return to human again. "Your beloved will be safe Alleria, he will not go alone out there. I will guide him to the sword."

"Alleria I need you to go with Alexandros." He moves both hands to her shoulders when he got closer to her. "I know your still devastated after what you heard, but we need help from the night elves of Ashenvale. Go and call for their help Alleria, please."

"….." She looks away from Turalyon "Just promise me you will be ok."

Turalyon moved his right hand to her chin, making her raise her head back up to him so he can move closer to give her a kiss, making the two close their eyes as they embrace this passion moment together until Turalyon moved his head back, having them both open their eyes slowly.

"I will be back for you Alleria, I promise."

And so the leaders split in two and they both travel to two locations, one to the north and the other to the west. With them gone they leave Theramore defenceless without a leader however someone else would take control of the operations here, he will make sure that if the enemy arrives then they will be ready to face them until their generals return from their quest.

Elsewhere on the oceans of Azeroth, almost twelve pirate ships occupied with a lot of Easterlings. All travelling together to the west with the leader Wulfrun standing at the front of the main ship that was in the center, looking out through the distance and waiting for a good fight against Theramore, finally being put into battle and will not fail the dark lord or else he will be scarred for life.

With Turalyon riding to the north with Medivh by his side, he did start to wonder about something from him. "You said you are the guardian Medivh? How come you haven't joined the Alliance on fighting the enemy?"

"My powers are not ready to fight the dark lord and the enemy." Medivh responds "All I can do is warn them what is to come, I have helped them as much as I can but I can only do little but slow the enemy down."

"So do you think this sword might have a chance to defeat this enemy?"

'Yes…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because once you wield that sword, you will command a powerful legion that can help us change the tide of war on our side, it will give us the chance to finally defeat Sauron and his horde."

"I've got a bad feeling about this…"

As they go galloping fast towards somewhere through the chasm, elsewhere the other company with Alexandros and Alleria was only travelling slow for the time but Alleria wanted to pick up the pace, it would take a few days' journey to Ashenvale but halfway they finally rested at this abandon ruins, a place that was once occupied by the centaurs but there all dead. They now use this place as a campsite for now, resting at night and preparing to move out first thing in the morning.

While the soldiers prepare some campfire, Alexandros was standing on one of the pillars of the ruins, looking over to the soldiers with his arms crossed but will turn his attention towards Alleria, seeing her having her back towards the camp. Alexandros decided to walk over to her while she stands there looking up at the sky, she would look forward when she heard someone coming behind her.

"What do you want Alexandros."

"You should probably get some rest; you haven't really rested after you returned from your journey to the west."

"I am fine." She turns her head slightly to the side "You should rest; I will take the first watch."

Alexandros hesitated at first as he was about to say something, finally saying it to her to finally get it over with. "You hate me don't you, for not saving Arator."

She quickly turned around and started walking closer to Alexandros "Don't you dare say his name, you could have gotten him out of there, instead you let him die out there while fighting the enemy."

"There was nothing I could have done Alleria… The enemy was everywhere and I was busy escorting the people on the ships –"

"Bullshit…" She turns back.

"I tried ok… I tried to get him out of there but I was too late, he wanted to save as many people but sadly he fell. He died fighting and protecting Stormwind, fighting for you and Turalyon."

"I didn't ask him to die out there, if he just…."

"If he just what?" Said taking a step closer to her "If he was here with you two? I heard that he stayed in Stormwind because he had to stay there. You two left him there eve –"

Alleria ended this conversation with a slap across his face, causing him to stop and turn his head to the side while the soldiers nearby just sit there watching this conversation between the two. After that she just walked past him and started walking away from him while he just stands there for the moment, looking straight forward then down to the ground while she walks off from the camp in a bad mood.

After what just happened out there, everyone started heading to sleep and so did Alexandros, not speaking to Alleria after what happened. Alleria was nearby but she stayed awake and kept to herself from the others, didn't want to show them that she is still hurt after what she heard from Arator.

Elsewhere back in the present in the lands of Lordaeron, the kingdom is in crisis and everything is falling apart after what happen out here. The king is dead and Arthas just heard this from a messenger, still in Dalaran with Jaina and the others, hearing that Baron Rivendare killed the king and is now creating two factions that is starting to attack Lordaeron on two fronts, Baron Rivendare and his human forces in Stratholme while the Gilneans will attack from the south, this will become a terrible fight and might involve with the devastation of Lordaeron.

Jaina would have to confront Arthas while he was alone in his chambers, standing by the balcony with his hands leaning against it, Jaina had to slowly close the door then slowly walks closer to Arthas while he just stands there having his head down. When Jaina got close to him, she slowly moves her hand to his shoulder gently to see what happens.

"…. Arthas..."

"My father murdered… I can't believe it…"

"Arthas…"

"This land has fallen to darkness that I can't save it from….. Uther is dead, most of the paladins are dead, the king is dead…" He lifts his hand up to make a fist then punches hard against the balcony "I am supposed to rule this land, I'm supposed to bring peace to this great kingdom and the rest of the kingdoms… How am I supposed to rule this kingdom if it's all in ruins!?"

"You can still save this kingdom Arthas." Jaina said silently "You have to keep moving, you can't quit now after everything we have done for this kingdom, your father maybe gone but there's a chance on still recovering from this." She ends up getting closer by wrapping her arms around him, pressing her body against his back. "I know you can still achieve everything you wanted, with me by your side…."

"… Jaina… I love you, but I wish to be alone for now…"

"….." She ends up letting go of him and moving backwards, she nods before turning back and walking out of there, allowing him to be at peace for the time being.

Jaina returns to the council as they begun to decide what to do since the capital is falling to chaos and the enemy is crushing Lordaeron from within. Jaina appeared right in the middle of the conversation and got some of the wizards to turn their attention to her.

"Jaina Proudmoore… How is the progress on prince Arthas?" One of the council members said to her

She just simply shakes her head "He's still in mourn after he heard about his father."

"Then we need to act now, if Arthas can't handle the defence in Lordaeron then all we could do now is retreat."

"Retreat?"

"If we act now we could stand a chance in fighting for another day."

"You mean abandon Lordaeron…" Antonidas said to the council member

"Have you seen what Lordaeron has become now when the war started? Of all the places in Azeroth, Lordaeron is suffering more than any of the kingdoms. If we don't do anything then this Rivendare will create an army in the north while the werewolves from Gilneas will attack from the south, it's a two-way front."

"Can we count on the high elves to help us?" Jaina looks to Antonidas

"The high elves are pretty much busy at this time, creating another vast army to march across Lordaeron. They have lost many elves in the past and a lot of them is still in Khaz Modan defending the dwarves against the enemy."

"What we need is another army!"

"There isn't anyone else out here who can save us from the dark forces of Sauron!"

"Everyone, calm down." Antonidas said "Please, we must be calm and think this through." He then turns to Jaina "Jaina…. At times like this we cannot protect Lordaeron in its weaker state, the enemy is coming and when they come, we may not have the strength to defeat them or push them back."

"So we give up and abandon Lordaeron to what is it right now?"

"That won't do any good." Someone said who was coming right through the council room behind Jaina.

She ends up turning towards him and so did the other council members to see who said that. "… Arthas?"

He came walking up to Jaina, looking at her for the moment then stood next to her while looking up at the council members. "If you think that we would abandon Lordaeron even though we are cornered and alone, well your wrong. We are going to defend Lordaeron to the death to protect our homeland against this."

"Arthas…"

"Prince Arthas it is good that you are back." Antonidas said "However at times like this, just how are we going to protect Lordaeron against Rivendare and the Worgen threat."

"It is possible to create a large force to fight against one of the enemies." Arthas said "But if we got help from a certain race, we could change the tide of war in our favour. If they join us then we have a chance, to defeat the enemies in Lordaeron and finally try to restore this land so we have a chance on defeating Sauron."

"And what race do you propose we ask for help?" One of the council members said with his arms crossed. "The dwarves? The elves? The dead?"

"No…" He walks closer past the center of the room looking up at that wizard. "We call the trolls for our help."

"…."

"The trolls!?"

"Are you mad!"

"There the enemy here!"

"The trolls have been an enemy for a long time now Arthas." Antonidas steps in to stop this uproar. "The high elves won't allow us to be in parley with the trolls, in case you forgotten. The trolls are part of the Horde; they are part of the enemy."

"That is true… But tell me…." He turns to Antonidas "If the trolls are the enemy, how come they haven't attacked us yet?"

"…."

"They have a few chances on attacking Quel'Thalas, attacking us while we were weak before. If they are part of Sauron's army then he would have used them by now, they would have joined his force and then we all would be dead by now."

"Are you really serious on going to meet with the trolls?"

"Yes."

"Arthas…" Jaina walks up to him. "You can't… If the trolls see you come –"

"It will be sudden death, yes." He looks back to her "But if we don't get any more help then it's all over for us." He looks back to the council members "I know this strategy is really bold, but we can't defeat the combined forces here, everyone in Lordaeron must prepare for battle. If we do not, then we could just abandon Lordaeron and let Sauron destroy it."

The council members look at one another for the moment, thinking about the solution they have while Arthas and Jaina stands there waiting for a response. Since everyone was remaining silent, Antonidas looks back to Arthas, deciding to allow them to discuss in private while they take their leave. Accepting his wishes, Arthas and Jaina would take their leave while the wizards discuss this matter personally, either to leave Lordaeron or stand a fight against the common enemy before it's too late.

As they discuss and plan their next move, Alexandros and Alleria have finally made it to their destination, approaching the lands of Ashenvale forest. The great elegant land in the north, fit with billions of trees all across the land here, the forest here is completely different from anything they have ever seen before, they just hope that they don't cause trouble here or else they will never get the army they need to defeat Sauron.

"So this is the place…" Alleria said raising her head up, looking up at the trees while the sun slowly falls behind the mountains behind them, getting the area into a darkened state. "Ashenvale forest."

"The night elves will be here, but we should tread carefully or else they might suspect us as a threat."

"They will think of us as a threat the moment we step through into their domain." Alleria said while getting off her horse "I'm going to go on ahead, you and the others will follow me."

"If you say so." Alexandros looks to his platoon while Alleria presses on. "We set up camp here in the forest, stay close to the camp."

"Right!"

With Alleria pressing on through, covering her head with her hood and taking out her bow but not drawing any arrows yet. She goes to examine the whole area before getting the rest to advance, seeing just how far this forest can really go but she also wanted to see if they have spotted her by now. She heads on through carefully and silently, moving through the forest and small areas and not wide open fields, it may have been stupid to be sneaking through here but it's at least something she is good at while the night elves try to pinpoint her location.

While she continues moving through the shrubs, walking over this large log to go over the stream nearby. A night elf manages to get her sight towards Alleria while she keeps moving, appearing behind her and on high area, drawing her arrow and taking aim towards Alleria while she keeps moving. She hesitated to fire while she continues looking at her but once Alleria made it to the other side, she ends up stopping and stays where she is, getting the night elf curious for the moment but she didn't expect Alleria have already found her.

Alleria quickly drew an arrow and did a spin towards the archer in the trees, firing her arrow and causing the night elf to fire her arrow. Both arrows ended up hitting each other and both went flying into the water while the two stood there for a while, not firing any arrows at one another but it didn't look like any of them wanted to shoot each other.

Elsewhere the group have established a small campsite just outside of Ashenvale forest, having a perfect area because there's only one way through into Ashenvale since the rest of the area is surrounded by the trees and the hills around the area. Alexandros would still be awake along with the rest of the soldiers, staying around the campsites and keeping their weapons ready in case something bad happens, although they are here to talk and not to destroy each other.

Alexandros went walking over to a few soldiers who stood at the entrance through the wide open field of Ashenvale, getting them to return to camp while he stays there looking out there while night time has come. He had his arms crossed while looking out through that view, his blade attach to his back and kept watch for his soldiers.

"She has been out there for a while now…" He mumbles to himself while looking out there. "Hmn?"

As he keeps watch over the area, noticing shadows moving fast through the valley, seeing maybe ten shadowy figures moving through the bushes and trees. He started moving back and looks back at his men but he turns his attention elsewhere when he and his soldiers discovered something else, seeing these wisp like spirits floating through the trees, surrounding the trees where they are and glowing the area around them. This got his men to draw swords while moving away from the wisps while Alexandros moves back to his men, trying to get them to calm down before something bad happens.

"Steady now men, don't engage unless you have no choice."

"But what are these things?!" One of them said looking to Alexandros then back to the wisps

"They don't look hostile, there just spirits. Leave them be, they won't harm us."

"I hope not… There everywhere."

As they held their ground in this circle formation, looking through the trees and looking at the wisps. One of the soldiers who was carrying a rifle ended up seeing someone through the trees, someone who wasn't a wisp. She ends up quickly making a run through the trees and caused him to take aim through the trees, trying to take aim at her while she moves through.

"I see someone!"

"Don't engage!" Alexandros turns towards where he's aiming. "Is that a…."

An arrow comes flying from another area, hitting that soldier's rifle and causing him to fire through the trees. He didn't hit anyone but he did damage a tree, getting that night elf to escape his sight and so did Alexandros but when they tried to see where that arrow came through, they couldn't see a thing.

"Uhhh… Sir…"

"What? –" When he turned towards the soldier who called for him, looking towards the trees seeing not just the wisps anymore, but night elves.

The night elves have appeared when the clouds have covered the moon, seeing they appear near the wisps, all surrounding the platoon and causing them to prepare themselves while Alexandros stayed his ground. When he looks around the place, seeing more night elves than what they have, seeing this isn't going to go well for them so Alexandros would have to stand down.

"All of you." He looks to his men "Lower your weapons, stand down all of you."

"But… Sir."

"That is an order! Now stand down."

The soldiers look at one another for the moment but finally did what they were ordered to, lowering their weapons and showing the night elves that they are not hostile to them. With them being passive, the leader of the night elves in this area would appear before them with Alleria by her side, seeing it was Shandris Feathermoon, one of the leaders of the night elven sentinels of Ashenvale.

"Alleria?"

"I told you I can handle this." Alleria said to him then looks to Shandris "This is the man I said, we both wish to see your leader in need of help."

Shandris looks to her, remaining silent then looks to Alexandros when he comes forward. "My name is Alexandros Mograine, chosen light of Lordaeron in the eastern lands. We come here in peace, but we are in need of help against an oncoming darkness that will soon come to this land."

"The darkness... Is it the Burning Legion?"

"The Burning Legion?"

"A vast demon army that we have been waiting for, an army of reckoning that one day they will return."

"No." He shakes his head "This is different than a demonic invasion, this is a war between our world and another."

"I see…." She looks to his soldiers then to the two "You have come here well-armed, wishing for peace and not war against us. I remind you that if your men ever try to threaten the peace here, we will be force to take action and remove you from this land."

"Agreed."

She will turn back and causes the night elves in the area to move out of the trees and surround them all, placing their bows on their backs to show that they too are not hostile. "Follow me if you wish." Shandris said "She will decide if you should be worthy enough to speak to him." She then walks off.

"She?"

Shandris and her night elves escort them through the forest, forcing them to follow deeper into their territory until they discover that there are more night elves watching this group, hiding themselves through the forest and allowing them safe passage through here with Shandris leading the group. It will take a while but finally they come to a small camp where the night elves in this area will be force to stand in front of Shandris and the others, allowing only Shandris to walk past them then will turn back towards the group while their leader will come forth out of the shadows and will stand by her side, revealing another night elf but appears different than the others, wearing this beautiful silver plated armour and her bluish hair and purple skin, staring towards the two with her elegant eyes but has her eyes towards Alleria when seeing she is a high elf.

"You…." Tyrande said to Alleria "You have the blood of the Highborne inside of you."

"The Highborne? You speak of my ancestors?"

"Indeed… We have no love for your kind in that time, but you don't seem to be a magic wielder."

"We didn't come here to start a war with you." Alexandros said "We are in need of help."

"So who are you outlanders?" She looks to Alexandros

"I am Alleria Windrunner. I am a ranger of Silvermoon in the eastern lands."

"And I am Alexandros Mograine, chosen light of the silver hand in Lordaeron."

"They are here to speak to Cenarius, milady." Shandris said "They are in need of help against an ongoing darkness."

"So it is true…"

"You know this?" Alexandros asks

"Our leader, sensed the presence of a demigod that has stepped forth into this world. A man who has unleashed a powerful darkness upon this world, wielding an unimaginable power that is different than demonic energy."

"This man brought an army with him." He takes a step forward "He has declared war against us, destroyed our kingdom and has destroyed thousands of our people. He will not stop until he conquers our land."

"If we fail to defeat him, he will soon come here." Alleria said "He is probably already on his way here while attacking the rest of the kingdoms."

"I see… So the coming darkness is arriving on the shores of Kalimdor, your enemy will soon to become our enemy. Cenarius has been expecting this would happen, he knew that one day you will all arrive here, gathering help to stop this darkness."

"Yes, please we are in need of help. We can't do it alone, but with all of us together we have a chance of defeating the enemy."

"Do you trust them milady?" Shandris asks

"Cenarius is worried about this enemy that has come to Azeroth, he is not stopped then he will become far powerful than he is now." She walks closer to the two "My name is Tyrande Whisperwind, I lead the night elf sentinels in Ashenvale. I will personally take you two to see Cenarius, the rest of you will stay here."

"Very well, we will accept your wishes." He looks back to his men "Stay here and don't cause any trouble, that's an order."

"Yes sir!"

"Come." Tyrande turns back and so does Shandris, also got the other night elves to disperse. "I will take you to see Cenarius."


	29. The Alliance Pt2

The invading fleet has finally arrived in Kalimdor as Wulfrun took the first step into Kalimdor on the coast. Getting his feet wet but ignores it for now, seeing this roughly terrain in front of him as he looks around the place while his men started marching out of the water and onto dry land. They continue to march through the barrens until all of their troops reaches the mainland, not even thinking of attacking Theramore as they know it's more fortified to attack with what they have, Wulfrun has a better idea.

The Easterlings must dig further within Kalimdor to a certain location where they will have the full advantage against Theramore's forces, if Theramore's forces do not do anything about it then it will be difficult for them to defeat Wulfrun and his men. They know that attacking Theramore is a bad idea for them and will surely lose the fight, seeing that the ships and their defences are much stronger to take down so Wulfrun believes that if he takes the mainland with his forces, Theramore will lose contact to everyone that still wonders around Kalimdor like Alleria, Turalyon, Medivh and Alexandros.

Theramore must counterattack against this before it is too late but with their leaders all gone, they need to decide for themselves to either send their troops onto the mainland to fight against them or stay in Theramore. They must decide now while Turalyon is still seeking out the weapon that could defeat Sauron, a weapon that might change the war because Medivh may know something that Turalyon does not know yet but he would have to find out when he finally discovers the sword of Narsil.

Back in Ashenvale forest, Alleria and Alexandros travels with Shandris and Tyrande to Felwood where Cenarius stands in the wild with his people. The night elven settlements across the area in the middle of the forest, protecting the demigod himself while he stays here, sensing the darkness slowly increasing and because of that, the time has come.

The night elves stood aside to allow Tyrande to walk through to meet with Cenarius, having Alexandros walking behind Tyrande while Shandris and Alleria walks behind him. He would look left to right, noticing that they are all females while there are no males in this place, seeing that this became uncomfortable for him seeing he's the only male here and the only human while Alleria is a high elf, one of the descendants of the Highborn elves.

Alleria became a target but with her not a magic user and walking with Shandris' side, she is safe for the time being but she doesn't worry about that right now, she just wants to see how this will go then can get out of here to finally return to her beloved.

"I'm starting to not like this…." Alexandros said as he follows Tyrande and looking at the night elves, "I feel so uncomfortable here…."

"Maybe you can get lucky." Alleria said

"I don't think that's a good idea right now…" He turns his head to the side while walking, having his eyes turn towards Alleria. "I don't even want to know what they will do to men like me."

"Most of our men are asleep in dormant." Shandris said while they walk, getting Alleria to look towards her. "They remain asleep while we watch over the lands; after all we are the sentinels of Ashenvale."

"Is that so…."

"I could probably make a couple of jokes about why the men asleep while the women are watching over the forest…."

"Please don't…" Alleria said "Were trying to make an alliance here…" She looks to the other side at the night elves "We could use the help we can get."

"I know… But still…"

"Are you complaining?"

"No…."

As they go making their way to the shrine, outside of the elven base that is where Tyrande and Shandris stops and causes the other two to stop as well. Both Shandris and Tyrande would bow to Cenarius while he had his back towards them, just when he was done with whatever he was doing, he turned back and shows himself to the two. Both were at a shock to see someone this tall and strange, a man who is half a stag and a humanoid druid who is also a demigod.

"So… You have come at last."

Both Tyrande and Shandris steps aside for the two to step forward to show themselves to Cenarius. "This is Alexandros and Alleria." Tyrande said "They are the outlanders from the land of the east."

"I can see that…."

"If you know why we're here then you already know what we want from you." Alexandros said "You know of the darkness right?"

"That I have."

"Then you know what we must do." Alexandros takes a step forward "We came here seeking help, seeking an alliance that can change the tides of war in our favour." He then looks to Tyrande then to Shandris before looking back to Cenarius "I can take you are peaceful people, but the enemy seeks only destruction."

"Hmn… Peaceful people you say?" He slightly laughs at what he said "We night elves once fought in a great war, ten thousand years ago. We defeated a powerful foe that might be far powerful than the darkness that has arrived, the darkness does show a similar relative to our former enemy but they will not reach to that potential."

"This dark lord and his army lacks magic but has an increase of numbers lately."  
Someone comes walking over making his appearance in this conversation, getting them all to turn towards him, seeing the great prophet Velen of the Draenei. Both Alleria and Alexandros were shock to see another race that is far different from the night elves and themselves.

"Who are you?" Alexandros asks the stranger as he goes walking next to Cenarius.

"I am the prophet Velen, leader of my race called the Draenei. What Cenarius said to you two, we were really expecting you two to arrive here to tell us of the upcoming darkness, thanks to my power I have prophesised this moment right here."

"So you saw the future?"

"I saw only a little, which is why I am here to see you two and all of you. After trying to watch from the darkness from far away, and the help of a man who can transform into a crow. I now know Sauron's true objective now."

"True objective?!"

"This world is full of magic and powerful artefacts that he could use to increase his power, if I am right then he plans on gaining more power, which is why he wishes to travel to the main human kingdom and the land of the Highborne."

"Quel'Thalas?" Alleria asks "Why does he want to go there?"

"You elves possess something that he wants, something powerful and magical that he can use to bend to his will."

"The Sunwell…."

"Indeed…. If Sauron gets his hands on the Sunwell and manages to change it, to consume it into darkness then he will be far powerful than he is right now." He looks to Cenarius while he looks back to him "Sauron is a powerful demigod… But if he obtains more power then he can finally become a god."

"But… We have ways of destroying the dark lord." Alexandros said "The problem is getting closer to him to do the job. Can we stop him before he gets to the Sunwell?"

"That I do not know, I know his plan but I haven't seen what is to come yet, but know this…. If Sauron conquers the eastern lands completely then there is no telling just how powerful he can become. Right now your kingdoms are weak and he doesn't want any interferences from other lands, which is why he has already sent his fleet to attack Kalimdor."

"His forces are already here?"

Alleria steps in "But if there here then that means that….." She turns her head to the side "Theramore…."

"They can't attack Theramore." Alexandros looks at her "Not with the fleet of ships and a strong defence we possess."

"That's not what I'm talking about." She looks back to him "Theramore would abandon the mainland which will give the enemy the advantage."

"Oh bloody hell…" He mumbles while turning back but looks back to Cenarius "We have to return to Theramore right now."

"But do we have an agreement then?" Alleria asks "You with us or not?"

"The darkness will spread across the lands, eventually coming here. The enemy will arrive here and with just us will not defeat him, for that we will join you when we are ready. We will arrive in the wastelands in three days."

"Three days… That's all you need to face the enemy, however if we defend Kalimdor then we would have to eventually return to Lordaeron to face the darkness there."

"If Lordaeron is still there." Alleria looks to Alexandros

"Lordaeron will be there." He looks back to her "It will not fall."

"Stormwind fell… We may have defeated some of their generals but there are more."

"Then we have no time to waste then." He turns back "Let's go kill a few more."

"Not alone you won't." Tyrande steps forward "I will go and help you outlanders; I can take a couple of my warriors with me to help you defeat the enemy here."

"Tyrande…"

Tyrande looks back to Cenarius "I guess it's time to awaken the druids, you should be the one to do it Cenarius, and I will go to the frontline to see what we are dealing with."

"Not alone milady." Shandris also steps forward "Allow me to come with you, I will get the sentinels and meet you outside Ashenvale."

"So I guess now this Alliance is at a complete then?" Alexandros asks when walking up to Tyrande, lending his hand out for a handshake. "Do we have an agreement on this?"

Tyrande looks to his hand then to the others, seeing both Cenarius and Velen nodding to this then back to Alexandros. "It seems we have no choice but to trust you outlanders." She finally lends her hands out to shake his hand. "You have your Alliance."

Therefore, the Alliance for the two races are complete, both the Draenei and the night elves will join the people of Theramore for a chance for survival against Sauron's army. The four will take their leave and make their way back into the wastelands, taking the platoon of humans and a large handful of sentinels with them to confront the Easterlings of Rhun.

As a great fight is soon to begin here in Kalimdor, elsewhere the prophet Medivh continues walking with Turalyon on this quest to find the legendary sword of Narsil, the last weapon of Middle-Earth, one of the swords that could defeat Sauron and end this war. The Alliance needs as many powerful weapons they can get their hands on, knowing that if one of the weapons fails to deliver the final blow to Sauron, they would need a second plan to defeat him so the blade of Narsil is the last option if he ever makes it this far into Kalimdor.

Turalyon was climbing up the slopes of the mountain to reach the top of the peak of this mountain, with Medivh already up there thanks to the power of his form of the crow; he stood at the top waiting for Turalyon to reach there. Just as Turalyon made it there, Medivh lends his hand down to help him up, Turalyon would accept this and grabbed his hand then finally Medivh pulled him up at the peak of the mountain.

Turalyon felt tired, fell on his knees after climbing so high, and with armour on, it was very difficult for him while Medivh tried to help him back up. "We cannot rest right now Turalyon."

"I know…" He lets a deep sighs "This sword better be worth it…"

"It is." Medivh turns back and starts walking forward "This sword is one of the last remnants of Middle-Earth."

"What… Is Middle-Earth?" He asks while trying to stand back up

"It's the home world of the sword of Narsil, also home to where Sauron created his army and unleashed a terrible darkness across that world. I went there because I knew he would arrive here into Azeroth, to spread his army across this world so I decided to return here and try to save it."

"But… Why didn't you just tell us about it? Or better yet how come you didn't take out Sauron when he arrived here?"

"Sauron is stronger while I am weak; I tried to warn you all however none of you listened. Since you all wouldn't listen, I decided to get help by bringing a human from Middle-Earth into this world, along with the sword as well."

"You were helping the Alliance from within?"

"Yes." He looks back to Turalyon "But sadly I could only do a little, I gave you all time to counteract against Sauron. But there is another great war coming to Azeroth, another terrible threat is slowly increasing."

"Another threat? What's worse than Sauron's army?"

"The Lich King…"

"Who?"

"A great and terrible king who commands a vast army of undead and other forces in the lands of Northrend, you could say that he is the dark lord of Azeroth while Sauron is the dark lord of Middle-Earth."

Turalyon sighs "Great… Two of them."

"At least they are not together. Eventually the Lich King will send his army into Lordaeron, he will conquer it first or let Sauron take it, either way those two are going to fight and when that happens one of them will remain victorious."

"And what's going to happen if one of them wins?"

"If Sauron defeats the Lich King then he will surely lose a lot of his warriors in that battle, he would also get his hands on a powerful weapon that the Lich King possess. He will continue his campaign to conquer Lordaeron, then will eventually take his army across the seas to attack Kalimdor but if the Lich King wins however. He will defeat Sauron and will cause the Orc armies to flee back into Stormwind, giving the Lich King the advantage and the more bodies he could create; he will create a giant undead army from the bodies who have fallen, creating an army far greater than Sauron's army. He will then conquer the rest of Azeroth with this undead army, if he wins then this war is over."

"So either way were so screwed…."

Medivh would start walking away from the cliffs, getting Turalyon to follow for a moment until he stops and looks out in the distance where he will spot it. "There it is…"

Turalyon looks over where Medivh is looking; getting the glimpse of the sword of Narsil that is stuck in a rock. "The sword of Narsil… stuck in the stone…" He mumbled to himself when saying that, soon turning his head to Medivh "This does sound familiar…"

"If you are worthy to wield Narsil then you will possess a far greater army that could destroy both the Lich King's army and Sauron's army."

'Are you serious?"

"I don't joke around Turalyon."

"Yeah I can see that… But you would actually give me this powerful army?"

"It's a onetime only, you use it once and you make sure it counts. You must use it when the Alliance is close to defeat on Sauron's army, that there is when you make the right moment to defeat his armies."

"Or the Lich King if he happens to win…"

"I must warn you now though… Sauron has not brought everyone into this fight, when he is ready, he will place all his cards on the table so whatever happens…. Make this count."

"Don't worry… I will make it count." He looks back towards the sword and walks over to it

"Good luck Turalyon." Medivh stayed where he was, watching Turalyon make his way towards the sword in the stone.

Turalyon walks slowly towards the sword that sticks up on the stone, getting him to get closer and walk around it before he made his move. Medivh was getting closer when Turalyon was moving towards the sword, wanted to get a good look to see what is soon to happen here. Once Turalyon was ready, he grabbed a hold of the handle with two hands to it; he tries to use every strength he can to pull the sword out of the rock. He was trying so hard to do this until he soon feels the sword is moving. After a while later of pulling the sword out of the stone, he eventually did it and collapse onto the ground with the sword of Narsil in his hands.

"He has done it…" Medivh said

Turalyon was breathing a bit heavy after taking its time to pull the sword; he looks over to Medivh and slightly laughs. When he slowly gets up off the ground, holding the sword with two hands, this here is where things get darker as this whole area began to change to midnight as the dark clouds cover this area until there was no light. Both Medivh and Turalyon looks up at the sky when it happens, when they both look at one another, Medivh spots something coming behind Turalyon.

"Behind you!" Medivh said

Turalyon looks back and swings his sword, swinging his sword against a green spirit of the dead who swung his sword to clash against his, causing the two swords to hold against each other while they stare at each other. Turalyon was at shock to see the spirit; he must have forgotten that once he pulls the sword out, the legions of the dead comes forth.

Thousands of them began to appear when the king who hits the sword of Narsil backed away, revealing the whole force of the dead spirits whom now come to the call of the awoken of the sword. All would surround the two, surrounding them and their eyes fixated on that sword Turalyon wields, getting Turalyon to circle around before looking back to the sword then to the king.

"The sword has been reforged…" The spirit king said "Who is the wielder of Narsil?"

"I…" He clears his throat before saying anything "I am Turalyon, leader of Theramore Isles and champion to the Alliance." He raise his sword towards the king "I came here, seeking the alliance of you men who were once in the world that was destroyed by Sauron and his twisted powers. All I ask is one thing from you all." He turns his head to the side then slowly moves his sword around towards the spirits "Fight for me, in exchange for this task, you will all be free and can finally rest in peace." He lowers his sword when looking back to the king "What's say you?"


End file.
